Ghardeh: Black Angel
by Vakrian
Summary: When Ghardeh returned home she was expecting to lead a peaceful life with her tribe, but when she arrives she finds all but her mate dead. This leads her to carry out a starbending hell-raiser mission to find those responsible and exact bloody revenge. But will she survive to see it through? (Contains characters from Can i keep him? And Look Nina an Alien!) STORY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter one: Final departure

Story by Vakrian. **IMPORTANT** note: The characters Nina, Danny, Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille belong to Werewolfbleu. I do NOT own any of them and do not represent the same story lines with any of bleus work. (At least with this story.)

Prologue: A heavy price paid.

Location unknown..

Darkness conquers the world as the winds sway silently.

Within a creak of mud and rock a temple lay in ruins above an overpass, on the ground a yautja stumbles forward from around a large boulder. And props herself up with a breathy "c'jit.." Leaving a fluorescent green smeared handprint as she stabilises herself. To no avail.. She staggers forward breathing laboured and with a slight high pitched whooping as she holds her chest.. She is covered in green blood from multiple lacerations and abrasions the worst through her left hand and chest just below her armoured breasts which has two large serrated exit wounds. Blood seeping from her back and front leaving splodges of blood on the mud her biomask heavily damaged, destroyed on the right the whole temple and eye slit missing… The biomask fizzles and static fills her left eye but every now and then she sees her ship just 200 metres away beyond the trees. Ripping the mask off and dropping it to the ground with several clicks ghardeh tries to walk further,

She doesn't make it and collapses down on one her knees holding her chest with a heaved "pauk" she looks down at her hands covered in green she stands once more with a prolonged growl but the action is too much for her to handle then falls forward her leaving an explosion of mud and a heavy thud, heartbeat booming in her ears.

She claws the mud then stops she taps several buttons on her left panel.. Her red vision begins to darken around the edges of her view.

Her purple irises look towards where the ship is. Then hearing her heart beat slow she lets out a weathered breath..

Blowing into the mud.. Her grip softens. She begins to accepts her fate. She has killed the last of the 4 sovereign pauk's but has cost her greatly her work was done Ghardeh set out and completed her final mission she lays still, closing her eyes. And with it the last of her strength and life beginning to wane. Fading along with her pulse…

From the beginning you will know the end…

Two weeks prior…

Chapter one.

Final departure.

Location: On maia c-23-4.

Ghardehs home planet.

Ghardeh takes a step off the Lar'ja N'ritja greeted by the pink skies cool but tacky air and the city in the distance of Skri'jash'n you can see the tips of the buildings over the giant gates of the promenade.

She takes a deep breath and turns to see Nina, Danny and the twins. Stood just off the ships ramp.

She walks up to Nina who is smiling at her but with a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye Ghardeh." she says "indeed, this is where we part ways.." "Good luck with your future endeavours." Nina says. "And drop us a holo call once in a while." Ghardeh nods and Nina holds out her arms and hugs her. "It's been a pleasure these past few months to hunt by your side, i will miss.. Your company and.. Our conversations.." Ghardeh says lowered to Nina's height she breaks off nods at Nina then and looks at Danny stepping up to him and crouching, he is rubbing his eyes sniffing. "Do you have to go sky?" He asks shakingly trying to stop his tears she puts a thumb over his wet cheek "I'm afraid so little sprout."

"My attention is needed here.. This maybe the end of the road here for us but our friendship reaches as far as the galaxy.." "Like the guardians of the galaxy!" He smiles he hugs her around her neck and she stands up holding him tight.. "Ghardeh.." He says. "Yes?" He pulls away then smiles.. "Show me your moves!"

She laughs and sets him down.

"I've shown you some new moves.. And you learned admirably, now It's up to you to utilise those skills later in life." He nods "i will, I'll never forget" She turns with a nod and walks up to the brothers.

"You have both shown me a kindness i won't soon forget.. My only regret is not meeting you both sooner.. And not giving you a swift kick to your.. Over Inflated ego… Uzkielle.." She says with a tinge of laughter he rumbles a growl then She puts a hand to her chest and bows her head.. They do the same silent.. She extends an arm out to Uzkielle and gently shakes his left shoulder. "Goodbye uzkielle.." He nods and holds her left shoulder and returns the gesture "n'dhi-ja.." He says quietly she let's go as he does, then does the same to Osh'ikeille. "Farewell Osh'ikeille.." He holds her shoulder and nods "n'dhi-ja Ghardeh.." Then they both let go. She looks at Nina and Danny "whatever you do in the future. Keep them safe.." Osh and Uz both bash their chests twice in unison. With several clicks, It was a deep respect and they enjoyed her company. She gives the family one last look then as she walks away she gives them a nod farewell.. They all nod back then the family walk onto the ramp then as it closes,

The ship begins to take off as Ghardeh enters the city gates.

Then jumps from planet side with a thunderous thoom..

The gates are old and runes and glyphs dot the white stone 'welcome to Skri'jash'n' she makes her way through the city she left her weapons on the brothers ship as a gift. She no longer needs them and finally plans on retirement. All her life she has hunted bad bloods or troublesome game.

Now she feels ready to set it all down. Several yautja notice her and nod she curtly nods back. Ghardeh is well known in this city and was one of the guardians charged with protecting the city during the scourge. A long five year battle with separatist yautja claiming that the land was their right and threatened to level the place, it didn't work and ghardeh was one of a few survivors of the onslaught. She fought the elder and best him in honourable combat but refused the rights of being the new leader. It became the mantle of a lesser yautja.. But she did not care, she was never into yautja politics. Didn't have time for it in her life she trusted only in the hunt and the strength of your blade hand and nothing has changed that.

Ghardeh walks past the white weathered buildings that house stores and other conveniences. Hearing the bustle and hum of thousands of yautja talking bartering.. Laughing.. She makes her way over a white bridge when she is stopped by a voice her view slits in her mask clear "Ghardeh.. You cannot just walk through the city without saying greetings.." The voice was high but raspy.. She knew this voice.. And sounded drunk the cjit..Again..

"And you cannot just allow me to walk in peace and dog my footsteps." She turns to see a yautja with an orange garb pinned at the shoulders. His face is spiked with a smooth frill on his forehead. His eyes a yellow with a ring of red.

"Riz'ghah." she adds he clicks.. "Have you been drinking that c'nlip again? It addles your brain and makes even the most respectable yautja a rambling pauk." Ghardeh advises turning to him fully, he was anything but respectable and always thought of himself as payas gift because his father is the elder of the city. The slippery cjit.. "M-di…"

Her brows raise detecting his lie.

"Sei-i.. But what does it matter..?" He sways. Her frown descends.. "Because last time you… You. Tried to claim that we had.. Mated causing every yautja in the city to ask me what was i thinking making a ridicule of myself do you have any idea the complications that caused to not only me but Tenjra? Even your father was ready to have my head on a wall you krit.." he snorts..

"Preposterous.. I was merely.. Oh pauk.. No use.." She shakes her head "m-di.. Go home talk to me when you are not so clouded…"

"Why?" He says "can't handle a strong yautja like meeee?" He lets out a laugh holding out his arms. She shakes her head. "Goodbye Riz.." "No wait i haven't finished!" he shouts he grabs her arm but she yanks it forward and holds him high do NOT test my patience Riz.. For i have none to spare.. Now time for some clarity! " she throws him into the water below the bridge "pauk'n c'jit…" Ghardeh snarls she looks to see several yautja staring in amusement then watches Riz splash around trying to find purchase, she takes a deep breath and marches off curling her fists so help him if he tries again.. As she walks off she hears sploshing and garbled nonsense she has had just about enough of his charades.. And it's been 5 cycles.. She only puts up with it because he is the elder's son but one day she feels a beating will sway his ludicrous blatherings into something useful to society.. Who is she kidding.. He has always been a thorn in her side but he's harmless.. Mostly.. Only thing he seems to chip away at is her sanity. She makes her way to the south side and sees a shuttle.. She enters it and several glyphs flash in blue she heads to the tribe. And presses a glyph.

She can't wait to see her children all growing up so fast. She missed them all so much, her mission took longer than expected when she ran into the issue of a human boy and yautja being taken away.. She remembers throwing her glaive at a xenomorph and yanking it out seeing Danny get picked up.. She had a feeling something was off even though they hadn't met. Then Osh'ikeille being incapacitated by emp flechettes two bad bloods carried him away while a huge battle ensued she saw a white flash as a beam of energy hit the giant flying abomination sending out a piercing scream. Then following the badbloods to the ship further in towards the forest.

She blinks almost like she was there again.. The smells the sounds.. She huffs and thinks of Tenjra.. He was understanding when Ghardeh told him she would be late the clan has a large amount of respect for humans and knew he wouldn't mind he would have loved to see Nina and Danny.. A smile creeps up on her face they would have been treated like royalty but they had to go.. Their lives headed elsewhere and with purpose. She looks as the city fades and clouds of pink fly past she sinks into the seat and closes her eyes.. A dream slowly takes shape a memory..

"Ghardeh wake up!" She opens one eye to see Danny crouched beside her.. "Jeez sky you have been sleeping for ages!" She moves her head up, "apologies.." She gets up and Danny stands up "what's on the to do list today?" She rubs her neck.. "Ship check.." His eyes widen "we are exploring the ship more?!" "Not without your mask.. Go on.." She puts a hand on his shoulders as he jumps up and down and scoots to the table picks up his helmet then puts it on. As Uzkielle walks past Danny makes suction noises.. "Uzkielle…" He stops and looks at Danny.. "I AM your father! Come over to the dark side.." Ghardeh laughs as Uzkielles mandibles open and close in a confused motion..

Danny bursts out laughing "Danny! Stop confusing the big dummy!" Nina shouts from around the corner.. "Buuut Neens! It always works!"

"Come on sprout.." Uzkielle shakes his head.. "Zabin…" Danny turns sharply. "Did you just call me ZABIN?" He snorts and holds Danny's gaze. "Well you are a big fat ogre on a spit stick!" He takes off his mask and blows the biggest raspberry spitting out his mouth..Uzkielle starts forward with a growl. "NOO UZ I WAS PLAYING!" he runs down the corridor as Ghardeh watches Uzkielle march walk towards Danny growling, Danny turns the corner and face plants into Osh'ikeille falling on his ass, who was coming around the corner "Krud sorry Osh! Emergency!" Danny falls to the floor and scoots under his legs he gets up and runs just as uzkielle rounds the corner with a clenched fist Danny runs into the kehrite and hides behind the stands and fits in a small alcove holding his breath he hears the doors open.. Ghardeh walks in as uzkielle does so and activates his cloak. Ghardeh hums a laugh. "Danny.. Its Ghardeh.." Uz has gone to the fuel lines she lies."

He comes out of hiding with a smile and walks up to her cheese and rice Uz i- he shouts in a laugh as Uzkielle picks him up with a roar and tickles his front "NOOOO YOU TRICKED MEEEE! ST-OOOP I'M SS-SSORRY!" he cries with laughter Uzkielle lets him go and walks off with a laugh Ghardeh looks at Danny.. He frowns at her "oh I'll get you back sky.. You just wait." He makes the most cheeky.. No.. Devious smile.. "Wonderful.. I'm sure your prank with the toilet will get me one last time." She says with a laugh.. "Shall we get started before we.. Have anymore ideas.. With Uz?"

He laughs "he is so easy to wind up. Neens keeps telling me to be careful."

"You should.. Next time he might get his own back.. Have you ever seen a m-jel hij'e? It's a flesh eating bug he might be inclined to.. Put some in your berth…"

His eyes widen. "Uz wouldn't do that.. Would he?" She lowers to his level. "Would you put it past him?" But she snorts and laughs "I'm joking.. I detected a small trace of fear there Danny.. Of course he wouldn't.. Now let's go!" With a smile he runs out of the kehrite then left putting his mask on.

A beeping disturbs her sleep she wakes up and notices the shuttle is nearing its destination. The shuttle descends and a small tribal yautja village can be seen. Just beyond the tundra.

It lands on a pad then opens the door upward she gets out and the door closes then begins to ascend leaving her on the ramp. She makes her way down then follows the road towards the smoke. She can already taste the smoky air. "Final departure.." She says to herself.

Ghardeh walks on towards the smoke the village always had fires going mounted with meat or near tanning racks.

She looks at her gauntlet and turns off her biomask. And takes it off.

Her forehead is white around the bony structure with orange gradient towards her boney frills on the edges. She has speckles of black on each of the six small bumps that makes her forehead. Her eyes are purple with black rings around her sockets, her eye colour is rare for yautja but a small defect in her genes caused them to turn from blue at a young age to purple.

Her orange patterns extends her from her back and ends in tiger-like strikes on the sides of her legs and arms. With mottled black and deep rust coloured specks across her hands and feet and down the outside of her arms.. Her skin like most yautja is scaly and thick but she is much larger and stronger than male yautja. She stands a full head over Uzkielle and Osh'ikeille. And they were at least 7ft.

She finally enters the village. But something feels.. Off..

"D'larne…?" She calls "Hih'ghan..?"

No one was here.. She has a slight worry settling into the pit of her stomach.. It's quiet.. The village is never quiet..

She storms over to the centre and the sight almost makes her crumble. Piles of yautja bodies mangled and shredded.

"No.." Nnnn.. She runs to her home "Tenjra!" She shouts, the door to their home closed she tries to open the door her mind racing. "Pauk'n open!" She smashes through the door and stumbles.. Her face turns and she lets out a cry.

What remained of her home was Tenjra laying on the ground with a glaive sticking from his chest. But worst of all was he children.. Piled together their heads having been smashed by the stove rocks..

She curls up into the wall. Beside the door and hysterically cries out.

A noise comes from Tenjra.. A gargled faint noise she scrambles over and his eyes find hers.

"Gha-.." he manages she holds the glaive and she feels his hand on hers. "m-d.."

He looks into her eyes..

And tries to speak.. "T… The.. Pur…. Ha… B...beg…" he coughs out..

"Tell me.. What happened.. " She says holding his head..

She goes to remove the glaive but he tightens his grip. And leans his head up.. "The… Purge...haaas… begun…" He roars out as she removes the glaive and green blood slowly seeps onto his chest and over him.. She sets it down. "What purge?"

He evens out his breaths .. As she begins to take out her medical kit from her shoulder.

She uses a clear liquid on his chest and he growls as his breathing heaves.. She takes the gritty blue salve and rubs it on his chest and he squirms with a roar..

"Our.. Children have been murdered." Ghardeh says shaking with grief.. She claws into the concrete like ground closing her eyes trying to stay collected…

Tenjra looks and then towards Ghardeh.. The salve immediately doing its work.. "They were unlike us Ghardeh.. They were abominations.. Four of them… I tried how i tried.. But they were too much… Even for me…" Ghardeh looks at him with a sharp glance. "Why didn't you call me? I would have come straight back you know that!" he shakes his head "there was no time… No time… I did the best i could but… When one of them entered the house i…"

She dares not look at the corpses piled together. She stowed her anger.. And stands.. "What are you going to do?" She looks at him her eyes blazing a fiery purple.

"first I'm burying the dead. I'll deal with my emotions later.."

He gets up shakily but her clawed hand holds him in place "M-di.. I'll do this alone.. Rest and heal.. "

She slowly approaches her children's corpses and places them outside her whole body shakes and vibrates violently.. If yautja could cry like humans she would be flooding the village.. Every member of the clan dead. Apart from Tenjra who was teetering on death.. It was a message. Why had they not killed him? Ghardeh had many enemies but none would ever go so far as to attack her whole clan. They would realise that by the last hour of the next day they would all be killed by her alone..

This was something new.. This 'purge' that Tenjra said about..

She will see the elder about this..

Every memory a painful shard as she begins to bury the clan.. As nightfall falls in she finishes the last burial and tenjra walks up behind her. As she silently preys for the god of the long sleep to allow them all to pass over. She flinches as he touches her shoulder with a deep inhale.

Then holds him in a long embrace..

"Jehdin.. What will you do..?" he asks in a wheezing breath.. She closes her eyes he feels her anger and sorrow pulsing through her.. He feels the same.. But is now more worried for her sake. He has seen what these monsters can do.. The memory will haunt him till death..

She pulls away her eyes glowing in the dark night. She meets his light blue orbs. "Do what i do best..

I'm going to hunt them down and carve our clan mark into their chests.. Every pauk'n one of them.. What they have done here i will cause twenty fold.. Every breath they take while on this planet is going to be their countdown to the death song." he nods there is absolutely no use trying to talk her out of it. She will come down on them like the end times and there is nothing tejra can do to prevent it.

She pulls away wheres the ship…

He shifts his head towards the house. Still cloaked under the chamber.. Good.. She takes her leave and storms towards the house.

She pulls open the hidden double trap door under their berth. And follows the steps down she sees the lights flicker on as it reveals the distorted cloak of the small ship.

She taps on her gauntlet and it decloaks. Tenjra walks up behind her.

"I'm going with you.."

"M-di… I'm doing this alone.."

"this is madne…"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME.. Tenjra!" she roars slamming a fist next to his head into the concrete wall.. It crumbles. "We have lost too much already.. And I'll be damned if i lose you too.. I need you to stay please.." She says slowly lowering her volume and hostility. "You are in no condition to fight.." he takes a step back with several clicks.. "Go.." He says.. Not meeting her gaze.

She walks up the ramp

The ship is alot smaller than the Lar'ja N'ritja.. But the technology is newer. She calls it the Tarei'hsan or the scorpion, It is any wonder you thought they would live in the city but Ghardeh wanted to be away from technology. Most clans prefer clad housing but her clan preferred good old fashioned pitch and thatch. Wood and resin.

Her house they insisted was made of a resin as it showed exactly who the 'boss' was around these parts and everyone was none the wiser that a war bird lay nestled below just behind the residence. She enters the ship and the lighting slits along the walls sense her presence and slowly glow to full brightness the thin mist swirls around the corridors. She walks down the corridor and enters a room to the right. 4 sets of awu'asa or armour stood on several stands she takes off her hunting armour and looks at her battle armour. Its black with a full chest plate with bladed shoulders.

There are several marks on the middle of the armour. Which translates to 'Black angel'

And the second set translates to 'blade dancer'

She replaces her armour donning the full set her legs cover from toe to knee with bladed combat armour with bladed sandals the armour does not have the metal mesh. She takes the black helmet and stares into the red eye slits then holds it under one arm.

She walks across the corridor into the armoury.. On the middle shelf is a rare yautja blade similar to a Japanese katana but serrated on the other side of the blade. It's handle made from a white tusk of a yautja hound.

And the black blade made from duranium. A series of yautja words adorn the blade just above the hilt. Which translates to:

'I belong to the warrior in whom the old ways have joined the new.'

She takes the sheathed weapon and slots it across her back..

She takes off her wrist blades and swaps it for a black gauntlet housing a bulkier set then switches the left with a black satcom that glows red with glyphs along the panel which houses another pair of wrist blades. Both sets have a special set of elbow blades that extend should she need them. Ghardeh used her bomb to help the family during the mothership attack. And missed the extra weight on her arm. She fits on her caster and another device to her right shoulder. An artillery pack filled with missiles.. Her mask bleeps accepting the new ordnance and after taking a smart disk along with a set of three small disks that house d'lex blades she walks to the cockpit of the ship passing the headroom which has many skulls of yautja xenomorph and several weapons are held in place showing what was used for the kill. Other alien game skulls sit alongside the others and not a single human skull. Perhaps a first for a yautja?

She presses several yellow runes on the central console. The engines give a small heightening whirr as they fire up she sits in the chair and presses a button on the right panel. A slatted shutter blocking the view in front lowers with a clat clat clat. Then she sees the lighting of the small landing area. She presses a button on the left and the top of the hangar opens causing dirt dust and debris to fall onto and around the ship. A flashing rune with a bar fills then flashes with a beeping.

 **Shield 100%**

Another rune shows several weapons being loaded and also flash a rune ' **disruptors and ordnance ready.** '

The winged engines rotate downward to give the ship a jolt upward and as the hangar closes Tenjra walks out of their damaged home to see the ship hovering above.. He looks to her eyes and she nods the ship kicking up dust. He nods back then watches as the ship ascends turning around then with a thunderous pooom accelerates away with a flash of the afterburners blue trail..

Tenjra holds his chest and crouches down.. "And so it begins…"

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hello people of FF! So this story here has been kept locked away in a secret vault for several months, this story also uses several characters from Werewolfbleu's stories "Can i keep him?" and "Look Nina an alien!" Bleu has given me permission to use her awesome characters. To Which Ghardeh was slowly created. This was my first story that i have written in over 7 years. So i am quite rusty at least at the time of writng this particular story. If theres a plethora of mistakes i apologise. This story is in fact part of a trilogy and i am excited to finally show them to you guys and girls. Stay awesome everyone. Feel free to leave a review, I'll take any criticism you have it will help me greatly.**

 **Yautja words. (Please note the following words may or may not be cannon to yautja lore for entertainment purposes only)**

 **Ghardeh - Ghar-di-ah (pronunciation)**

 **N'dhi'ja- Farewell.**

 **Mei'jadhi- sister.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Zabin- insect.**

 **Zazin- oneself.**

 **Jehdin- one.**

 **Krit- Idiot/moron ( non-cannon my own word)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Hult'ah- Guard/ sentry**

 **Tarei'hasan- Scorpion.**

 **Lar'ja- Night.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Dak'te- wristblade.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured.**


	2. Chapter two: the broker

Location maia

The scorpions engines whine with a pitched cry as Ghardeh flies at speed back towards the city, she stops and sets the ship on auto pilot and a blue set of arrows show up on the view screen as it takes control. She walks towards the hologram and presses a panel but then stops she puts a hand to her mask and slams it down on the side. She squeezes her eyes and lets out a huff, she tries to process what she witnessed.. Purge.. She thinks..

What the c'jit is a purge.. She recollects smashing the door in and looks to see Tenjra.. Then the soul destroying.. Sight.. She closes her eyes and with a slightly barely controlled growl she slams her biomask 4 times into the console with loud heavy clunk's. Luckily the damn things made out of duranium or it might have buckled. Can't say the same for the console that now has a large dent in the base.

She steps back and looks up clenching and unclenching her fists.

No.. Save it for those responsible Ghardeh… You need the ship in one piece. The high ambience of the ship lowers as the computer slows down the drives as it nears the city. She puts her biomask on the slot behind her right hip and regains control of the ship. She lands it on a landing pad that automatically docks her. She locks the ship down and exits. As she leaves the docking station. She walks to the elders temple in the cloud district. Having to walk 400 steps was grinding on her patience so she take them 2 at a time in a jog.

When she finally reaches the top a yautja guard walks up to her.

"Weapons sain'ja.." He stops Ghardeh. She looks at him with a frown. "Do i look like a threat hult'ah?"

He looks with a frown. "Need i answer that mei'jadhi?" She pushes against him but he grabs her shoulder.. "I insist.." She looks him in his eyes and growls.. "Very well.." She disarms all of her weapons but leaves one wrist blade… "Mei'jadhi.. Your dak'te."

"It's for security.. I'm not getting close to zir'tehn now let me pass.. "

With a huff he slams his glaive into the ground twice. With the giant stone engraved doors open with two more guards on the other side.. She walks in and along the aisle where zir'tehn sits there are 8 nrak'ytara or guardians. Highly trained and deadly elite guards. I'm flattered he brought out the best cutlery.. She thinks walking up to the aisle she stops at the first row after the elder, holds her chest in salute then proceeds forward..

Zir'tehn is old face almost grey with spines around his face and frills. And very well known to be an 'asshole' as nina would refer to them. But right now Ghardeh wants answers. And by the thousand suns will she get them. Even with the elite guards that are a shoulder lower she wouldn't hesitate to strike.. She knows the weak spots in their red armour.

"Ghardeh.. If my eyes don't deceive me.. It has been many cycles since we last had a meeting.. And bringing an arsenal with you no less.."

"Before we continue.. May i ask why.. My son was pulled from the water earlier today? Had he done something to… Upset you?"

She huffs. "He was acting erratic.. Out of character.. He was drunk again Zir'tehn.. It may be wise for him to.. Avoid me in such circumstances."

"I see.. And was it not out of character of you to… throw him off the bridge?" "Elder.. With respect.. I am not here for your son's well being.."

He removes his clawed hand from his mandibles.

"Ghardeh…"

"I have just returned home to.."

"GHARDEH." He raises his voice…

"SEI-I! " she roars. He stands up

"he tried to tell you… He tried to tell you your tribe had been attacked.."

Her demeanour drops.. "He.. Tried to.."

"Ghardeh no i haven't finished!"

She frowns.. "And you didn't bother to tell me SOONER?!"

He walks up to her but she steps back bending her arm with the wrist blade.

She is grabbed by the shoulder by an elite to her left.. "Let go of my shoulder.. Before i remove your arm completely.." Riz walks from behind the elders seat and walks up to her. "do as she says.." the grip loosens and she stares into Riz's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner.."

"I was drunk I'm so sorry Ghardeh…"

He shakes his head.. "as soon as we found out we sent a party out to track them down.. We found nothing of them.. But this.." He shows her the tip of a blade of sorts.

"it doesn't match any metal compound we own".

She looks and takes it and looks at it

"It's made from titanium…"

"How do you know that?"

"I've had dealings with humans using the metal before for various items.. Including weapons.

She salutes to zir'tehn without looking at him and walks away..

Riz follows her "Ghardeh where are you going?" she quickens her pace

"I'm finding those responsible and putting them down. "

"I can help please Ghardeh.."

She turns to him before exiting.

"You want to help? Think you can keep your zazin brain off the drink?"

"You wound me Ghardeh.. I'm taking this as serious as you.."

"Except you drank yourself stupid and failed to tell me my family has…" she feels the vibrations of anger coming on and looks down at the floor, she closes her eyes and Riz slowly walks up to her he feels for her truly.

He has failed her in the utmost way and now he wants to set it right, for once do something right with his life.

He puts an arm around her shoulders and holds them. "I'll help you with this i promise you.. If not then skin my hide.." She nods silently.

Then manages to control herself and leaves the door, the same guard replaces her weapons and hands her back her sword and wrist blade.

Ghardeh and Riz walk down the stairs and he begins.

"Right sister.. I've been hearing about this purge c'jit.. Remember about two years ago there was a distress signal at one of the camps in mehj'vot? Turns out it was a hunting party of 4 yautja.. But not any yautja.. Some called them sovereign yautja.. "

She looks "Which are? " she asks crossing the promenade.

"They are supposedly our betters.. They say we are the equivalent of oomans.. We shoot back…

Coincidence Ghardeh? Let us not forget the call for help on diandess prime.."

"Your point is Riz? That these sovereign yautja are hunting us?" he frowns..

"Ghardeh it's happening now as we speak! On yautja prime!"

"where have you been these past few months?"

"I was hunting kiande amedha.. I was summoned by another elder.."

Riz nods "Understandable.. Amazing come back.."

"So do you know the whereabouts to these zabin yautja?" he laughs slightly

"your confidence glides like air Ghardeh.. You'd be happy to know i MAY have some information.. But it's not much and the broker is.. Well he is not in the mood for telling.."

She holds his shoulder.. "I'm not in the mood for asking nicely.. Take me to him.."

"Do you have a ship nearby? i hope you have one.." Riz says following Ghardeh "right this way."

As Riz enters the ship and walks into the cockpit he looks around.

"This is beautiful.." He goes to touch the main console but Ghardeh grabs his hand "Don't… Touch that button…" She says with a frown.. "It will blow the ship up.." he looks.. "Will it"?

She sits down and presses the button there is an alarm blaring and the once white lights pulse red he looks around clicking "Ghardeh…"

She presses it again.. "For your troubles.. It was tactical status.."

He shakes his head in annoyance..

"Very mature Ghardeh.." she takes off and the ship boosts upward. She spins the craft then lowers the nose. There is a split second of silence as the engines cut as she dives, in a matter of seconds they were above sky level and Riz spreads his mandibles in fear as they fall.

"I'm waiting Riz." she says calmly..

He closes his eyes as the city comes into view the engines scream as it begins to descend at speed..

He opens his eyes.

"Apologies…" He Says with a trill.

She looks at him. "Hmmm? I can't hear you over my engines repeat zabin?"

He sees the city within 100 metres

"APOLOGIES GHARDEH!" He shouts.

With a snap of her wrist the craft straightens out with such force he falls to the deck and Ghardeh grunts, the ship engines whir..

And she turns to him in her chair.

"Whilst in my company there will be several rules." she says hoisting him up.

"Rule one. Do not proceed to tell me how to run my ship or question me.

Rule two. Only tell me the essentials.. Of any matter at hand..

And rule three and this is the most important one of them all.. Do NOT anger me in anyway or so help me.. I will.. Drop you out of the airlock.."

"is that a threat?"

she frowns with a growl.

"Have i ever lied?"

"M-di.." she nods at him" so your answer is?"

"Sei-i?"

"Congratulations your zabin brain just swelled to a miniscule drop of stupid."

"Now where is this broker… My spines are flaking with ripe age.."

He taps on her hologram noticing the dent in the console and ignores it.. That could be his head the way things are going..

Her panel bleeps twice receiving the co-ordinates. A four hour flight at full planetary speed.. She puts the ship on auto-pilot and walks from the cockpit Riz looks.

"where are you going?"

She looks at him with a deep breath "I'm going to clear my head Riz. Tell me more about what happened on mehj'vot.."

He looks as he follows her to the small room to the left her ready room.

She sits in the chair and turns it to him "well?" she asks impatiently

He enters and sits on the bed with grey covers.

"Not much else to tell. There was an incident regarding humans being used by the sovereign. Taken to one of their hunting game was 6 humans and a pack of 4 sovereign yautja." "ic'jit.." she responds with her eyes closed

He huffs. "Very well the sovereign ic'jit.. One human won but no one knows what became of them..

Then we have the weapon trace in your possession.. My guess is that they use titanium as a basis for their weapons.. Or they took weapons from humans and salvaged them and created their own weapons that way.

There is also the matter with actually finding the pack that attacked your clan.. We could use a database to track…" He stops. "Are you even listening to me Ghardeh..?"

She nods still with her eyes closed..

"what did i just say?"

She huffs with a growl… "They use titanium as a basis for their weapons.. Or they took weapons from humans and salvaged them and created their own weapons that way.

There is also the matter with actually finding the pack that attacked your clan.. We could use a database to track…" she turns to him opening her eyes. "Continue…"

"If you want i can just tell you later you are preoccupied." he stands up and goes to leave but she stands up and walks in front of the door blocking him. "Sit down and continue.."

"Let me pass I'll continue later."

"M-di." she throws him back and he sits back on the bed with force.

"Riz... My mental state is a mess.. I want to take my mind off of what i saw.. And felt.. So if you talking keeps my mind away can you please… Because if you do not i will lose whatever control i have left and that's not healthy.. Not for me, nor you, nor my ship.." He looks.. "Ghardeh if you want.. Revenge.. That's your right.. No one would blame you for doing what you are doing.. But these are not ordinary yau.." "Ic'jit.." She interrupts. "Fine.. They have tough armour.. They are larger faster and stronger thanks to god knows what they inject.."

"what's your point Riz?" She frowns.

"Come with me.." She stands up

She walks into her armoury and takes a burner and throws it at Riz..

"Shoot me.."

"why?" she frowns "rule number one.."

He aims at her but the barrel shakes as he struggles to fire as she stands waiting. "No.. I can't"

"We are breaking into rule three.." She says her frown lowering.

He aims and shakes "Ghardeh i have never fired a weapon at anyone."

She walks up to him and presses her abdomen against the barrel she reaches down for his finger and there is a loud plow. He jumps slightly as he sees a blue shimmering aura around her,

she takes the weapon from him.

"You best start learning Riz.. When we reach the broker.." She brushes past him…

"you have a shield module. That's going to help.. Somewh.." There is a beeping from the cockpit.

"It's just an incoming call."

She walks over to the panel and presses the receiver a familiar face comes up with a smile, "See Danny told you she.. Wait you have a ship? Nina asks. "i do indeed.."what can i do for you?"

Nina smiles again as Danny gets up on the hologram desk but slips off "neens!" "Danny, that was your own fault you zabin." he gets back up "oh gawd stop caaalling me that! Why has it turned into Danny zabin all of a sudden? Sky.. You don't look so good.. And who's that behind you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Nina turns a frown. "Wait.. Ghardeh what's wrong?"

She leans into the hologram waiting for Ghardehs response..

"There was.. I.." She loses Ninas gaze and she can tell something is seriously wrong.. Even though there is a red tint to her image Nina can see Ghardeh is pale.

"Skyfall what's wrong? Danny asks.

"just tell them.." Riz says he takes his leave giving her some privacy.

"I came home.. To find.. Everyone apart from my mate dead.."

Ninas mouth opens and so does Danny's nina turns to osh..

"OSH! SEND US B-"

"No!" Ghardeh roars into the display.

"i must do this myself.. Promise me.. Nina! Promise you will not get involved.."

She looks up slightly "Ghardeh.. We think of you as family.. We have a saying around here.. Ours to protect if we turned our backs on you completely that would be contradicting that.."

Nina says with a fist tapping on the console..

"do you know who did it?"

Uz is heard clicking and nina looks at him.. She tells Uzkielle what's happened.

"Osh'ikeille.." He growls..

"M-di! Uzkielle.. I have my own way of dealing with this and i won't be doing it alone. I have help."

He leans over Nina.

"Veerry weell.."

"Uzkielle i swear.. If you ever come back i will batter you to the nearest star system." she threatens.

"I'm begging you do not get involved." He nods with a growl then steps away. "That went well." Nina says.

Ghardeh leans into the console and she lets out a small distressed noise Nina has never heard before.. "My children Nina.. Every one… apart from Tenjra murdered.. Even he.. He was near death.." Hearing Ghardeh caused a tear to roll down Ninas cheek. She rubs it away and Danny walks away rubbing his eyes.

Osh'ikeille walks up to the hologram.

And through the call she hears a purring. "Ghardeh." He says..

She looks up

"You musssst noott fallter..

Fiiiind.. HuunT…. Kill.." he says with low toned words.

Ghardeh nods and she steps back.

"Call us when you need us Ghardeh. We'll talk soon.." Nina wipes her face and presses the end comms button and Ghardeh stares at the yautja dashes then taps the button to shut down the comms on her side, she takes a deep breath collecting herself.

"Riz." She calls.

He steps through.

"You were saying?"

After several hours they reach their destination.

"Ghardeh, wait the brokers bar is heavily guarded promise me if he doesn't bend to your destructive temper then we just leave."

She clicks "destructive temper? That's a fatal understatement Riz.. If he doesn't tell me what i want to know i will bring the whole place down around his ears.. Does that suffice.. Krit?" She bashes his shoulder and heads for the ramp. "Ghardeh stop!" He grabs the inside of her forearm and she tenses with a low growl "Riz.. There isn't water to save you this time.. Just the bowels of the ship. Let go.. Or your face will be VERY acquainted with black duranium bulkheads.."

"No Ghardeh wait.." He takes his hand off her arm.

"I might be able to get us in.."

"And.. You failed to mention this why?"

"You didn't ask and you didn't say please.." she moves forward with an angled arm and deep inhale of anger.

"Ki'cte!" She shouts "you insufferable…"

She looks down and huffs.. "How do i look?" She asks trying to calm down..

He looks.. "Like c'jit.. Honestly.."

She nods "Thank you Riz.. I admire your honesty." She lowers the ramp, as it stops she throws him head first with a grunt out of the craft.

He lands with a thud she sees a yautja at the door of a concrete like bunker. Heading down. He sees Riz get up..

"That really hurt you.."

"Say another word Riz and I'll send you 30 thousand nok into the ground.."

The Yautja uncrosses his arms and walks up to Ghardeh and Riz..

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Riz looks as he approaches the pair

"No don't come any closer!" Riz says holding up his arms,

He snorts and does anyway.

"Why didn't you listen?"

Ghardeh asks. He looks at Ghardeh and snorts at her. "I'm merely curious as to why you are being.. Heavy handed with this.. Male.."

"Oh..I'm sorry.. I don't know my own strength some times.. He tripped and i tried to catch him but.." There is a low shink sound and Ghardeh raises her elbow so quickly it was a blur and slices the guard from belly to forehead.

He falls backwards dead. And she collects his keycard. Riz lets out a laugh.. "He didn't listen.." he says quietly. She takes the corpses knife and hands it to Riz.. "Ghardeh m-di.. I have never killed someone before.

I don't even know how to use one of these.." She rips it from his grasps with a flick of her wrist 6 blades spread out in a half moon and she throws it into the nearby tree making it stick she walks takes it out of the tree.

And approaches him "Or if you want to be up close and personal she throws it with force into the Corpses neck decapitating the head..

She gives it back to Riz who just stares at the point she was just standing.. "You have got blood on my garb and sandals Ghardeh!"

She walks up to the door and as Riz walks up to her he holds the weapon to her arm inadvertently. "Riz.. Health and safety please?"

"Hmmm? Ah.. Sorry.."

"Not yet you aren't.." she opens the door and heads in.

She walks down the stairs and she turns on her vision modes

It flicks from blue to grey.. Green..

Dark blue.. Then orange.. Highlighting everyone through walls..

Riz walks to her left and puts the knife away she notices a heavy door down the corridor. "I hope they don't need password.." Riz murmurs..

She approaches the door a slider opens.. "Password?"

Ghardeh huffs and clicks at Riz.. "Ssorry…" He says quietly.

The guard looks at her through the slat "password now.."

She looks at the Yautja.. "Is it..

Show me your moves?" Before he reacts she slams her wrist blades into the door and as he roars out she kicks open the door with a roar.

She takes out a plasma pistol and aims it at the corner as several yautja come barreling around. She cloaks with Riz out of the way. Hiding beside her on the other side of the door she remains still as they approach, they reach the door one walks past only to get silently dispatched followed by the other guard. She grabs both of them and moves them beside Riz.. He shakes his head.. "Too much bloodshed Ghardeh.." She grabs him and lifts him up.

"They were in my way what else should i have done let them alert the whole bunker krit? Not my style."

"Now.. Relax we are in.. Just enjoy the party.."

"I'm looking for the broker…"

"You might want to check the lower levels.." she nods "Thank you."

He is taken aback.. "You.. Thanked me instead of berating me?"

She looks "Blow away zabin.. Go…"

He grins.. "More like it.. Payback?"

"Indeed." She says.

Ghardeh sees the knife clipped to his belt.. And throws it off.

"You won't need that come to think of it, the bar is through that door…"

She points before disappearing.

She walks down the steps avoiding everyone else and finds the large door with ivory like handles wiith white stone. She opens the door as one of the guards slips on by, the music booming below she enters to find a large.. Fat yautja.. Sat at a desk watching from a glass display.

"Huntress.. You owe me for a door and 4 new guard details."

She stops sensing several other yautja behind her cloaked body.

"It's usually polite to show yourself to a host.." She uncloaks. "I'm here for information.."

He slams a hand down on the desk.. "Is that all? You kill 4 of my yautja for.. Information?"

She takes a step forward and unleashes her wrist blade.

"Now put them away your highness..

I'm sure we can sort something out."

"humour me.." She says. He stands up and walks over to her. "My my what a dashing yautja.." He walks around her. "What kind of information can i help you with? Wait.. Don't tell me..

The heist on eden 7… No no.. The data mine on lv463..

Or is it.. This? He asks bringing up a yautja at full size in a yellow tint as the hologram slowly spins,

she slowly walks up to him with a growl "Where are they!" She roars the broker steps back and presses a button under his desk releasing a barrage of turrets "Now now huntress.. Or should i say.. Ghardeh.. The black angel.. Yes i know who you are.. A once self controlled yautja who put calculations and honor above all else and yet.. A cataclysmic event rips out your very soul.. C'jit Ghardeh if you just came to me and asked NICELY POLITELY

I would have just told you.. But now you owe me.." Her breathing intensifies "What do you want?"

"I'm sending you co-ordinates to a campsite..

Do this job for me and I'll see our debt cleared.."

"And if i just rip your head off now and spare myself the trouble?"

"Then you die Ghardeh.. Those rounds are transphasic which means your little shields will be stripped and you won't survive 500 rounds of yautja burner ammo.."

"What do you need me to do?"

He walks up to her and holds her shoulders and looks up at her gaze.

"Nothing.. I want you to experience clarity before i give you information..

You were once a fantastic huntress we've watched you for years, you go away on a mission, and you come home to hell.. That turns anyone's soul inside out.. But as Riz told you.. These are not your average yautja.."

"Ic'jit" she says with vehemence.

"Whatever you want to call them."

She breathes silently "Riz told you i was coming?" He nods.. "And the one you killed had your key card, and on the other side of it the password.." He says flipping it around.. She tenses up he throws it aside.. "Don't bother yourself over it Ghardeh they'll be replaced just as quickly as you dispatched them.. Just remember to ask politely next time.. Or that armour might look good on someone else.."

She raises her brow.. "Very well i recognise my failing and will be sure to correct it.." He claps his hands "That's the spirit.. Now.. Go to those co-ordinates.." She takes her leave looking at the large ic'jit hologram then leaves as Riz waits for her she grabs him and searches him to find a small device. "Anymore secrets Riz?" "Ghardeh.. I told you from the beginning. You are clouded..

Did he..? "

"YES!" she shouts..

"Riz…" she says. "No you don't have to say anything.. I've been lousy.. You make me nervous when you are like this and i can't handle it.."

"No more secrets.. If you hinder me one more time.."

"i won't. Let's go to the co-ordinates."

Ghardehs ship lands near the camp

"any idea what we are looking for? Ghardeh asks as she leaves the ship. "The broker said something about clarity.." They walk to the camp and Ghardeh stops.. She sees bodies..

Same as her tribe.. She slowly walks past the stench filling the air.

"You see it now don't you?" She turns around to see the broker.. "What is this?!" She storms up to him and goes to grab him but he distorts and she looks away slightly "I told you Ghardeh.. Clarity.. This is what the sovereign ic'jit do.. If they can't bring you into their order. They wipe you out the clan.. This one.. Mine.." He says she looks at him turning fully.. "Your clan.. Why are you alive?"

"The same reason you are except they made a fatal error.. They had no idea you were Tenjra's mate..

So both of you are alive. But as for the rest of us.."

"You didn't answer my question.. Why are you alive?" His mandibles twitch. "Because i made a deal with them.

If i made them weapons.. They would spare me.. I was originally a weapons crafter.. Titanium.. From the humans..

Besides.. Now we are even.. You can come back to me..

Hopefully you understand Ghardeh.. They are a threat to all.."

"And yet you helped them.. You traitorous pauk.. Oh yes i see clearly now.. You are a coward..

You owe me.." She grabs her plasma pistol and fires at the silver ball on the tree. And enters the ship.

They return to the bunker but the brokers words stick in her head.

They only keep one member alive.

She thinks back to finding tenjra and the glaive..

She feeezes and riz walks into her back "Ghardeh.. What is it?"

"Nothing.. Just a thought.. When we return to the city.. We part ways.. Where I'm going. It's a one way trip.."

"Now that's just morbid thinking.. Keep on thinking like that and you will go grey. And you still have some years yet.. How old are you? 155 cycles?" She turns to him with a raised brow.. "M-di.. 146 cycles.. You zabin krit stay here while i get this information…"

The broker slides a chip to Ghardeh "There you go.. The information you requested.. I don't expect you to understand Ghardeh.. But those monsters are… They are stuff from nightmares.. If you want them dead.. Pray.. That you find them first.. They are not to be trifled with.."

"Neither am i." She says taking the chip from the desk "send Tenjra my regards.."

"Indeed.. But just one thing.. You said they leave only one yautja alive.." He nods..

"I found tenjra near death.. So how does that one work?"

"Ghardeh i don't know.. Maybe he angered them enough to warrant extreme prejudice.. Just take care and level your head out.."

She nods then takes her leave.

Reentering her ship she walks to the console and plugs in the chip ..

It shows all areas covered by the sovereign.. Including several star systems.. She looks at Riz then nods. "Let's go home.." She takes her seat then takes off towards the city once more.. As she lands she drops Riz off he stops just off the ramp "Ghardeh" he says.. She nods at him.. "Good luck… i hope you succeed.. End this pack once and for all.."

"I will.. At least with these coordinates i know where to look now.. Goodbye, Riz…" She closes the ramp then heads to the first location..

Pleiades sector wz-34-sec-2…

She takes off then puts the ship on autopilot then heads for bed.

* * *

 **Author note.**

 **Chapter two and so Ghardehs mission begins! Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

 **Reviewers circle:**

 **W** **erewolfbleu: HEY! You started this.. Now i have to walk this path.. Thanks for your support over the months and kicking my ass to do this. Thanks besty! 😇**

* * *

 **Yautja words below.**

 **Yautja words. (Please note the following words may or may not be cannon to yautja lore for entertainment purposes only)**

 **Ghardeh - Ghar-di-ah (pronunciation)**

 **Mei'jadhi- sister.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Zabin- insect.**

 **Zazin- oneself.**

 **Jehdin- one.**

 **Krit- Idiot/moron ( non-cannon my own word)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Hult'ah- Guard/ sentry**

 **Tarei'hasan- Scorpion.**

 **Lar'ja- Night.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Dak'te- wristblade.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured.**


	3. Chapter three: walking the warpath

Location: unknown

Witch space.

As Ghardeh sleeps A memory begins to surface..

"Damn it Danny why did you bring that up?!" Nina holds her head in her hands as Danny brings up blue eyes white dragon.

Osh'ikeille the great baffoon destroyed my favourite shirt God knows why…"

"I told you.. I was going to fall down the stairs and he tried to catch me but…." She sniggers into a snort as she sees Osh'ikeille stare at her in confusion, "didn't you Osh?" She asks with a telling say yes look. He shakes his head.. "M-di.." Danny points HA! I knew you was lying! You made me prank Osh and got my whoopee cushion shredded…

"Uuuuggghhh.." Nina moans "fine.. I broke it.. Not that it matters anymore the shirts a ghost now. Atomised dust.."

"Skyfall!" Danny shouts she looks at him.. "Yes Danny?"

"Who would win…In a fight. You or… Uzkielle?" She looks at uz who is sat directly opposite her.

"I'm not sure.."

He stands up.

"Who do you think would win?"

He squints his eyes "Oh… Oh ooooh my brain is melting! I don't knooowww! Neens?"

Nina rounds her eyes.. "Why don't we let master Arena decide?"

"To the kehrite!" Danny bounces off his chair and runs out of the observation lounge.

Ghardeh slowly stands up and Uzkielle stares at her.. "Shall we?"

With a grumble he follows, Nina follows Osh'ikeille.

"Who do you think Osh?"

He looks at Nina "Ghardeh…" Nina snorts a laugh "you are supposed to root for your brother.." He tilts his head. "Gah jee Osh you are such a meatloaf.."

Ghardeh enters the kehrite and pauses she sees a burning fire with corpses. And as she hears Nina laugh, she turns to see her melt like wax she hears an ear splitting scream. She backs off….

Ghardeh wakes up eyes shooting open then launches forward with a low T-shink of her right wrist blade breathing heavily and tense from the nightmare.

She lays back down. Body slowly unwinding the tangled mess. "C'jit Ghardeh.." She says to herself.. After laying there for a few minutes she gets up then takes a left in the corridor the humm of the ship as it moves through witch space as she likes to call it, is a soothing sound. She enters a small room with a shower - like area and other essentials.

She decides to clean herself up and in the process try and claw back some normality to her whirlwind mess of a life she has been thrust into as she showers she remembers the thought of her being happy and content on the Lar'ja N'ritja..

Yes she missed home, her mate and children.. But at least then she felt.. Alive.. Now she feels.. Emotionally empty inside.. Her children murdered.. Her clan. Murdered.. Tenjra… She knows what must be going through his head. But deep down he knows she will not let a single soul down. Despite his unwillingness to let her go alone. She is one of a few that could put a stop to it. She spends a long while watching water sink into the holes of the shower floor before slowly sitting down and clawing back some calm.

Her purple eyes slowly opening to see the whole cubicle steamed up like a thick fog. She slowly wipes away the thick condensation turning off the shower then stepping out.

Her skin quickly dries but she walks to her small foodstuffs area naked. She didn't care it's not like anyone else was on the ship and she needs to clean and polish her awu'asa anyway. She takes several packs of preserved meat and walks over to her armour and picks it up with the packet in her mouth with a grunt she takes it into the armour room and takes out a kit there is a spray gun a cloth and buffering tool. Most Yautja hunters take care of their armour and masks and will regularly maintain their items much like a human soldier would his or her uniform.

After an hour of cleaning her armour she clicks to herself and runs a finger over the Yautja wording on the chest plating.. Then slips it all back on she straightens out her higher body armour then mid body then her leg and hip armour.

Then takes her mask and final meat packet she goes back into the food stock and finds a handled glass a large two pint size.. And fills it with a brown sweet liquid then takes it into the cockpit. She sees white flecks of particles and light bending as her ship flys with her fsd drive.

She looks over the star map to see her position slowly approaching the yellow pulsing blip. She takes sip from her massive glass and sets it down.

Ghardeh presses several tabs on the console when her eyes settle on the numbers and letters of the lar'ja n'ritja..

Her finger hovers over the confirmation rune..

She huffs and presses it.

It bleeps with several runes rotating then a large biomask fills the screen… "Osh'ikeille.. Are you well?" She asks He trills..

"Sei-i Ell-osde?" she nods..

"Better.. Nina still teaching you both.. Human?"

"Sei-i." He replies..

His head looks up and back as there is a distant voice.

Not quite audible. Then nina rolls under his arms stroking her braids.

"Well there's a difference, that's the skyfall we remember.. Making progress?"

"Finally.." she replies. Nina nods.. "Is your friend still on board?" She shakes her head "no we parted ways when we got back to the city.. I left as soon as i was able…

How's your own journey going.."

Nina smiles.. "We're just fishing in the dark at…" Her head turns to hear Danny shout something at Uzkielle in the distance "Uz NO put him down! Criminy Christmas Danny! Stop winding him up jesus C!" Oshi'keille moves away to break up whatever it is going on Nina growls "gaaawd those two are at it again!" "MR CRABS!" Ghardeh hears him shout with Uz roaring at him "Ki'cte!" Uz shouts Nina slams down on the console in frustration "lock it down both of you! Danny! Call Uz Mr crabs one more time I'll ground you for six years! Uz you carry on falling for his shit and I'll l ground you for 69 years!"

"Nina ewww!"

"SHADDAP Danny!" She claws at her eyes as he leans into Nina,

"Skyfall.. Want to see something funny?"

He puts four fingers of each hand in his mouth showing his teeth like a yautja and shouts "MISHTER CRABSH!" before nina throws him off the console with a groan. "That's it piss o.." Nina hears Ghardeh laughing. And it intensifies…

She hears very faintly "see even sky finds it funny!"

"Right airlock!"

She mocks getting up causing him to run off in the distance.

Her laugh dies down to a warbled chuckle.. "Always the joker of the pack isn't he Nina?" She rolls her eyes "gawd don't.. Ever since he started doing that yesterday it's non stop i swear I'm going to find danny with a new asscrack one day. He is so.. Up there.. I don't know where he's getting it from but.

This is Danny."

"So everything ok with you then sis?" She nods "as well as can be expected."

"Amen to that.." Danny comes running back "captain's log stardate 417-4.2.

My name is captain jean poop pickmynose we have entered a new expanse of space.. I am a great shakespearean actor.. And I'm talking to the ambassador of the worm people!" Mr worf! Cook these fools." He makes several noises of explosions and gun sounds while ninas head is in her hands her shoulders shaking as she let's out a laugh..

Ghardeh smiles and chuckles..

"Right that's it.. What have you boys been feeding him..? Tell me!"

Uz says something in the distance… "NO uzkielle! That's got sugar lumps! He'll be like this for hours you oaf! Gawd damn it.."

Ghardeh blinks Nina slaps the console "lix'ji juice. Typical.. The one drink full of hyper juice for… Danny..

Exactly what that is" she says..pointing to Ghardehs glass.

"Was probably that size glass too.."

There is a bleeping on Ghardehs console and her hooded brow turns neutral. "Apologies Nina but i must be going." She nods "yarp. I'll talk sometime again.." "Bye sky!"

"Good bye Danny".

"Say goodbye to the twins for me.."

"Right away bye sis.."

She swipes aside to see the scorpion slowly approach the system..

She sits in her pilot chair and jumps out of fsd and enters super cruise.. The engines give off a wum wuming but she engages cloak and hush drives. The ship goes silent.

She scans the system and just as the information said. An unidentified yautja ship near an m class planet is in low orbit. The planet is a temperate planet with light showers and occasional wind storms she scans the planet for yautja signals..

There are many in several clusters of signatures all around the planet.

"That doesn't help me.."

She enters orbit then descends..

She focuses on one cluster.

And puts the ship on auto pilot she takes a net gun and some hand bombs she adds them to her magnetic belt on her waist takes her trusty blade and walks to the ramp. The ship slows as it reaches her input commands but remains 70ft off the ground still cloaked. She lowers her ramp then with a breath she drops.

She flies towards the ground the red grass coming closer.. She lands with a thu-dump as he left leg connects with the ground then her right she bends her knees to dampen the impact and rises. She clicks and looks around.. No one saw her… Good.

She brings up her left gauntlet and she gets a birds eye view of the terrian.

And walks in the ship's direction.

She silently makes her way around reddish roots and the clacking and hooing of the wildlife is subtle.

The trees hang like red willows and slowly the noise of water.. Fills the already convoluted ambience.

She switches views for technology signatures but nothing.. She carries on the humid air is lashed with a slight breeze.

She begins up the trees. And after several hours searching she finds something.. A camp..

A small camp. Fire roaring several peetees and yautja.. She approaches them from above and scans one of them.. Several panels blend into her hud and shows no foreign dna or foreign bodies detected.

She slowly climbs down and she decloaks she speaks in native

"Gkaun-yte.." They look and cower in fear "M-di.. M-di h'dlak.." They loosen up but not by much..

She signs.. Do you sign words?.

They nod..

Who are you vor'mekta…

She signs.. Ghardeh.. You are?

The male signs k'jima..

Points to another male.. Lar'gahn

And points to the female vor'seh…

Ghardeh nods. She signs she is looking for ic'jit.. But the other male grunts and shakes his head…

Too dangerous.. They will kill us..

"Who?" Ghardeh asks talking he grunts again but louder.

She focuses on k'jima.. He signs… There are ic'jit.. But they left several hours ago.. "Where? "her voice rumbles while signing.. He slowly signs a nearby town.. Only 4 of them.. Large.. Larger than any yautja we have ever seen.. They look are you.. An arbitrator.. Sent to hunt them down?.. She signs sharply m-di..

I am on my own mission to kill them..

They all look at one another.. And click.

By what grounds do you hunt them?.

She looks at k'jima.. And walks up to him.. And talks normal "it's personal.

Where is the town?"

They point. Follow the signs to qu'dera.. If you hurry they might still be there..

She takes her leave.. "let's hope so."

She doesn't waste any time she turns onto a full on sprint her feet thumping into the earth with the occasional clatter of her gear,

She jumps down a sheer drop and lands kicking up small strips of leaves. She carries on running when in the distance she hears an explosion.. Her view switches and she sees the rising blue cloud of fire with deep black-blue smoke. She sees the walls of the town. Modern.. Grey buildings. She jumps the wall and she sees corpses on the floor and crouches alongside them some have stab wounds some with their chest blown open by plasma weapons.. She rises and clenches her fists releasing her wrist blade with a loud T-shink. And walks towards the fires burning just in front

She walks on when she hears a deep clicking behind her.. She turns around to find a male predator.. In a green full armoured suit of titanium his green mask is adorned by a yautja skull the mandible bones stuck to the bottom of the mask. With a minigun assault caster.. At least a full head higher than Ghardeh He talks… "Well look what we have here..

A princess warrior child maker… This will be an interesting fight.." She flares her mandibles in her biomask and she swipes her wrist blade at him but he catches her arm.

"What do you want me to do with this one berserker? she doesn't look like she's from around here. Armour and weapons look impressive though." She sees the three other ic'jits and her body vibrates with anger. Not least with the powerful grip holding her arm steady..

"Get rid of her vir'garhr.. Too much attention already.."

"oh this will be good." he throws her arm back and kicks her into a building smashing her through the wall as she slides to a stop he aims his laser at her and she hears the weapon fire up she gets up and dives into cover as a loud wave of green pulses fly in her direction she holds a bomb presses the top and holds it and throws it at the opening. It explodes just as it hits the floor causing the big brute to lift a hand as debris and slab flies up in his face just enough time for Ghardeh to swipe at him with her wrist blades.

He releases his own single blade which is 3 times the size of hers and lumbers towards her slamming his arm down on her she crosses her arms to guard causing her to lower her mass but she finds purchase and parries he shifts sideways swiping hard right but she smashes her blades into his lower abdomen he grunts she gets her blades stuck in his armour with his right arm he grabs her by the head and rips her off but she slices his forearm causing him to drop her and smashes her away causing her to slide creating sparks to fly across the floor she sees his blood.. But its not green.. Its dark. Almost black..

He aims his weapon again but she fires a barrage of rockets engulfing him in explosions.. A thunderous roar rises out of the booms and his twisted cannon slides towards her..

"I don't need that to snap you in two" he says cloaking. She quickly switches view modes to see him jump in the air and hurtle towards her. She leaps back and releases her sword.

Holding it behind her back and with her left wrist blade he rushes her swiping and thrusting with his brutish strength but Ghardeh had the upper hand.. She has a weak spot.. His dark vile blood oozing from his lower abdomen.. That's where she will focus her attacks.. She blocks his attack and grabs her smart disk and drives it into his thick armour.. He hits her with a fist and knocks her arm away as she blocks his only wrist blade.. And he catches her left arm. She growls and feels the blazing wound. She locks her mandibles and in a fit of rage she throws herself at him he thrusts forward with his blade but she jumps and throws her disk full force and it slices into his left shoulder . It whirs mixed with flesh and metal being ripped apart as he reaches for it giving her the chance to jam her wrist blade into his wound he can't move his bladed arm as the disk is fully embedded in his shoulder still whirring. He grabs her with his free arm by the head and applies pressure with his left arm completely flopped.. Her biomask flashes yellow around the edges warning her of extreme pressure he lifts her up and slams her to the ground he lifts her again and she slams her sword into his head her arms tensing as she feels it drive deeper.. And deeper his grip loosens.. And she rips out her sword and rips off his mask.. As he stays on his knees.. The sword went straight through his right eye but he is still alive…

She grabs his face and throws him down almost snapping his back there is a slight crack and he roars out.

She aims her blades at his face.

How… "ancient chinese secrets.."

"The one who called you vir'garhr. Is he your leader?" He laughs slightly "what gave it away?" She brings down a powerful blow severing his free arm and he roars out in agony..

His breaths even out.. "You have no idea of the world of hurt you are about to step in do you child.. Maker..

Killing me won't stop the rest of the pack.. They will find your clan.. And raze the whole thing to the ground.. Leaving you to watch of course.. "

She frowns.. "You seem to be slow with the times.. Your pack already took everything from me.."

He laughs.. "Well aren't you a tough little yautja.. Hunting us for revenge?

You aren't the first to try.."

He tilts his head "you won't be the last". She leans in closer "berserker.. Is that your leader? Where is he going next.? He laughs.. But she shoves her blades into his gut and lifts her arm the patting sound of blood hitting the damaged floor and running down her hand. He struggles to breath "I'll tell you.. Only because i would want to see you burn… Killing me for simple revenge is weak.." His next stop will be j'cat'n prime.

"And if i haven't returned in the next.. 3 minutes.. This whole area is going boom." She rips her blade from him and fired her caster at his head full charge.. "C-jit.." She sprints away while tapping on her console for her ship trees pass by in a blur as she breathes steadily and looks back she sees a white beam shoot down and towards her. The ground shakes as she sees her ship smashing into the trees she jumps up and grabs onto the ramp and scurries up, she runs to the cockpit as an alarm sounds she cloaks then breaks the sound barrier leaving the atmosphere.. She sees the ship. Relinquish its beam then moves away from orbit it jumps she tracks its trajectory and finds its jump range exceeds the scorpions.

It will take three jumps to reach the next destination. She walks into her clean up room and washes the disgusting black blood from her arm and decides to clean up again

Just to be sure. She feels a tingle on her left arm and remembers she was wounded. It is still slowly seeping bright glowing green and as she washes the dirt and grime away she daydreams as she watches the green flow down into the holes..

She has finally killed one of them..

3 to go.. But maybe they will take heed that finally one of their own has been slain.. She shakes her head...the thought of it makes no difference. She will fight each of them until either she or all are dead.

She thinks on what the others might think.. Reckless.. Uzkielle might say..

But then the smile fades.. How would her death affect them? She shakes her self off. It would hurt them..

She looks at her reflection her family has extended not by blood but by friendship and.. What Nina and Danny call 'love'. She does not understand the concept 'love' in human terms.

Nina even refers to her as a 'sister' and Danny an 'aunt' which she once again doesn't grasp the concept but Danny is a little devil. She finishes up then addresses the wound with a salve. Next she makes sure she is ready for the next encounter..

* * *

 **Author note: Ghardeh has finally killed her first target! 3 left!**

 **So if you are wondering about Ghardehs standing with Nina Danny and the twins, she was on their ship for 7 months prior to a what if story i have done (sorry i won't be posting it as its not meant for the world to see) however there are several memories throughout the story later detailing what had transpired. They regard her highly. Enough for them to consider her family. And don't worry there will be flashbacks to Ghardehs past before meeting Neens and co. As before any mistakes I'm truly sorry.**

 **Words for yautja down below.. Stay awesome people.**

 **Yautja words. (Please note the following words may or may not be cannon to yautja lore for entertainment purposes only)**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **G'kaun-yte- Greetings**

 **Vor'mekta- Stalker.**

 **M-di h'dlak- No fear..**

 **Ghardeh - Ghar-di-ah** **(pronunciation)**

 **Mei'jadhi- sister.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Zabin- insect.**

 **Zazin- oneself.**

 **Jehdin- one.**

 **Krit- Idiot/moron ( non-cannon my own word)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Hult'ah- Guard/ sentry**

 **Tarei'hasan- Scorpion.**

 **Lar'ja- Night.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Dak'te- wristblade.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonourable.**


	4. Chapter four: T'qu'dha The Viper

Location:scorpion

Ghardeh opens her eyes she must've fallen asleep because she is flying in normal space rather than in fsd speed.. She looks at the star map to see she has two jumps to go,

She presses the button and as the engines make a moaning scream she jumps again. She gets up with a growly "krit."

Being thrown through a building is going to mark her back and she aches which is a first.. But then again she went toe to toe with a sovereign predator and won.. Though it was hard work.. She smirks.. Faster her left tit.. He was slow…. Not to brag.

She walks into the armoury and replaces all the weapons she used. And cleans them.. She must make an impression for the mutated pauks.

Only the best for the Yautja killers.

She removes the shield module from her gauntlet and takes her leave she goes to her bed and sits on the edge.. Then falls back.. Her dread sprayed out across the grey cover.

Sound and sight fade as she falls asleep once again…

A light smooth voice whispers in her ear..

"Mother… Mother.." There is a slight laughter as hih'guan the oldest of the two siblings sneaks up on her mother with a long feather from one of the birds outside.. "Shhh di'larne.."

They both looks similar with orange specks along their foreheads the markings turn white for di'larne but rust for hih'guan.. Both have their father's eyes. A light blue. They are wearing matching blue garbs. With small sandals. Made of leather they tickle their mother with the feather and she opens an eye with a groan… "Let your mother sleep little pups.." She turns over and they tickle the back of her exposed neck.. Are you honestly going to carry on? They stop..

"Mmmmm." she says as hih'guan slowly inches the feather closer.

As it touches the back of her neck she spins around… "RrRrrrr.. Hih'guan" she scrambles out of bed and storms with a thudding, they run out of the house and Ghardeh walks out as the sun shines over the small tribe. Smoke slowly whips upward and she sees the two siblings chase each other with the feathers trying to one up each other she scratches her lower mandibles and entered the house changing garment to a pinned top and lower garment that resembles a blue wrap around and uses a blue strap to keep it held.

She makes her way to her daughters and the run around her laughing and talking..

Anyone wish to go to the city today?

They both nod she reaches in her pouch to find 5 tritium chips and 8 gold chips. They walk to the landing pad further up the dirt road about several hundred thousand vot's away. The elder insisted that Ghardehs tribe had a shuttle pad near by for easy access to the city and other areas. But if she needed to be anywhere in a hurry she has the tarei'hsan or her trusty scorpion vessel.

But shuttles were free the scorpion was a thirsty beast..

They finally enter the shuttle and hih'guan presses the city rune then sits back. The door closes and they fly towards the city…

Ghardeh wakes up.. And that moment of happiness ripped out by the reality of the here and now..

She sits up and leans on her knees.

What had they done to deserve that kind of death? She begins to shake with anger remembering the sight.. She is now alone.. Only ghosts to comfort her heavy heart. Only the silence answers her cry. She has broken her walls again. And losing focus.. A small glimmer.. Of doubt…

Would the children want this?

She knows Tenjra begged her to stay.

How will Ghardeh feel if she survives the coming battles? Her mind constantly questioning itself.. Calm.. And collected… She leans on her desk..

But with a sudden burst of.. Rage she lashes out.. Exploding like a volcano. The memory triggering her most inner destructive nature.. Barely contained yet overflowing, needing to be free.. The creature clawing at her chest..

Let me out.. Set me free.. Throwing the table over and throwing the glass orb at the window forcefield it causes a turquoise ripple on impact the orb falls off the bed and onto the floor, She storms out of her ready room then enters the armour room.. She paces.. Sees her murky reflection in the shined silver finish 'you were the cause of this.' she thinks and punches her reflection there is a metallic deep thump as she throws her fist square at her face over and over again. Slowly denting the same area Before ramming her wrist blade into the wall. And dragging down.. Leaving a deep laceration in the metal silver finish.. She stops then crouching down ghardeh closes her eyes before collapsing against the wall..

"Enough Gardeh.. Enough.. There won't be a ship left to save if you carry on.." She feels a pain in her hand to see it bleeding from feeding her fist to the wall. She looks up at her new redecorating job and lets out a gnarly "pauk.."

She is interrupted by a beeping from the cockpit. She gets up and suddenly feels.. Weightless.. Like a massive weight was lifted from her broad shoulders.. A blip shows one more jump then she would find the next target…

She looks at her hand as it slowly trickles bright green glowing blood.. She ignores it.. It's not like she has been stabbed in the back.. Or hit with a plasma caster.. That was painful.. And as she rights up her tables and replaces the items there-on, she then thinks back to earth..

She has only been there twice..

Once during a hunt and the second time with Uzkielles and Osh'ikeilles sire summoning her with him knowing her history with skri'jash'n.. 7 months or so? She thinks on going back.. Of course not for a hunt… She would love to see where Nina and Danny lived..

Where they grew up.. But then she remembers Nina saying that one of the twins blew their bomb after her mother shot her.

She frowns how could someone shoot their flesh and blood? Maybe ghardeh should have qualms with humans.. Then she sees Danny.. On the last holo call… MIMIIIISSSSHHHTEER CCCRAABSSSHHH!. And with a small rumble of laughter

She finds herself calm.. Collected.. Focused.. Maybe battering an inanimate object really is a perfect stress outlet… Or maybe Danny's little shenanigans were the cause. Either way both seemed to work.

She sets the sequence and watches as the runes countdown from 5

Then engage flashes up to let her know she entered witchspace. She sits in her chair and watches the particles flash past.. Then waits.. Suddenly the ship disengages the fsd drive and she scans the system once more.. Yautja ship identified flashes up. She sees something break off from the vessel and flies at speed towards the planet.. But then the main ship breaks orbit then makes a jump with a flash..

Ghardehs head Moves towards the console and scans the planet..

It's a rotting planet.. No indigenous life. It seems like a rotting planet is the perfect grave for the next ic'jit.

She scans the trajectory of the drop pod and then enters the armoury once more. She takes off her artillery pack and the plasma caster.

She replaces her shield module sword smart disc and d'lex wrist blades.

Slotting everything into place she flies down towards the planet..

Everything is a disgusting green brown or acrid yellow as she finds the drop pod and drops down.

The ship glides silently and cloaked onward and she lands in a squelchy mess.. Oh how she'd hate getting this disgusting soup between her toes.. Luckily she is wearing clawed boots so she isn't too bothered.. What is beginning to already bother her is the disgusting acrid rotten air. Even with her filters in place it's like she has a slab of rotting meat near her mouth.. Yes she has experienced many unpleasant smells before but this was almost causing her to choke.. She ignores the smell and walks slowly.. Sword in hand with a reverse grip towards the drop pod.. She scans it.. Nothing inside.. Obviously but nonetheless best to be safe…

She sees the three tipped large footprints move away towards the dead forest.. If she can call it a forest.. A dead husk…

She moves across cloaked only leaving footprints behind and makes a jump for the trees.. They have a sickly damp touch to them slimey..

It doesn't bother her, she makes her way further in looking for any sign of life.. She sees something.. A Human his brown short hair in a slight mess. He is wearing a red flannel shirt with black jeans chinos maybe with brown leather shoes which look a mess with the soup he's been dragged through .. Tied to a tree. He is talking.. Looking around.

"Is anyone there?" He says in a smooth British accent..

"Hello! Why am i here?! Can i at least get a gas mask?!" He looks around tied to the tree.. "Fuck… Hello?! The air smells like dead bodies!.."

Ghardeh is not stupid and she feels insulted the krit would think she would fall for the trick… They think she hunts humans.. HA!

She scans the terrain and switches view modes.. Perched.. In the tree not too far from the trap is a cloaked ic'jit.. It won't have seen Ghardeh as it would have struck already, Ghardeh jumps to the next tree..

The ic'jits eyes locked on the area..

Wishing the humans mouth was taped up he continuously shouts out.

Ghardeh makes her way up behind the ic'jit… pauk'n cjit.. She thinks.. And with that she launches like a missile toward the cloaked sovereign pauk..

From behind the human a snap is heard and he flinched as an explosion of acrid muck and gunk exploded in front of him.. Invisible forces colliding with the ground with terrifying roars. Ghardeh felt a slight prick on the way down and she pulls a small knife from her neck.. And drops it.

Her view begins to cloud and she hears "what the fuck are you!?" But… In Nina's voice…

She looks to see Nina strapped to the tree… Not the male..

She hears walking in front of her to see… Uz… no.. No this is wrong.. She holds her head as Uz hold his mantis blade above his head bringing it down.. Her arm comes up and Ghardeh grabs the strike and sees another arm do the same in quick succession she grabs both arms and jumps drop kicking Uzkielle away and rolling back.. There is laughing as she stands up.. He.. It disappeared.. She turns as she hears running behind her..

"What the fuck is this?!" She hears Nina shout as she backs off towards the human "heeelp!" She turns around and smacks Ninas head off the tree knocking her unconscious… She needs to concentrate.. And swipes behind as she hears thumps towards her.. She cloaks.. But then her opponent roars. Clearly they don't possess the same technology as her and cannot detect her cloak.. "No more games!" Ghardeh shouts..

There is a thud in front of her and the yautja de cloaks… Uzkielle.. No it isn't him.. It is impossible..

Her eyes try to combat the effects of whatever it is she was stabbed with. It must have been a toxin or a hallucinogen of some kind…

The sovereign slowly flicks between Uz and the monstrosity before her.. This thing isn't wearing a mask.. Now it makes sense.. Not only that it's.. Female.. Once again standing a full head above Ghardeh she growls…

"Let's end this little game.." The sovereign looks… "Black...angel…"

She says

Ghardeh looks.. "And you are?"

"T'qu'dha…" she says she wears a full body of leather scaled armour that covers all but her arms.

Her skin is a deep green with black and grey specks running down her arms and fingers her eyes yellow with black sockets.

She unleashes two mantis blades..

Thick blades that arch downwards rather than up like a sword.. The blade curls over the handle.. And she stances.. "Well T'qu'dha.." Seeing the deep green scaled mess in front of her…

"You are one ugly mother fucker. " She releases her sword and in her usual stance holds it behind her back but this time in a reverse grip.. The ic'jit moves in and almost instantly brings the blades down on Ghardeh she catches them with her sword and kicks her back.. She hops back slightly Ghardeh comes in swift and fast expertly swinging trying to break her defense trying to catch her off guard the twing and twangs interrupted by grinding metal as the sovereign parries but Ghardeh backs off then moves in again using her sword two handed bringing in her full strength knocking out her opponents guard and stabs her in the lower abdomen. She backs off with a growl and throws her heavy blades aside.. From her shoulders.. Two medium sized blades come out and she runs at Ghardeh she was a flash. But not fast enough ghardeh blocks the flurry of swings and sweeps downward with her leg and as T'qu'dha falls on her back Ghardeh brings down the blade but is held fast.. The sovereign holds the sword between her palms.. The sword slowly crawling downward as Ghardehs arms tense with a hiss of acrid air she kicks Ghardehs leg out from her causing the blade to slip and she grabs her by her armour throwing her over with a roar.. Ghardeh loses her blade with the force and gets up T'qu'dha moves at a run and slams into her she digs her feet into the ground but finds no purchase.. Then is lifted by her throat. The action is short lived as Ghardeh smashes both arms into her pivot and jabs her wrist blade into her chest ripping it out she roars in pain and as she picks up Ghardehs sword she smashes the ic'jit in the face with a fist causing her to launch downward she thrusts upward with the sword as she stands causing Ghardeh to move back Ghardeh shimmys her hands to her.. "Bring it bitch."

With a growl Ghardeh releases both wrist blades as the viper wields Ghardeh's very sword. Closing the cap and swiping it with flashes of black streaks Ghardeh blocks the sword

But the viper brings up her arm and aims something at her. She crouches locking the sword between her wrist blades and with a quick left and right motion the sword is ripped from the vipers grasp and Ghardeh swipes along her chest leaving acrid black oozing from her.. She backs off trying to aim at. Ghardeh "i'll make it easier for you.."

She cloaks.. The viper backs off. Clenching her fists.. She looks around.. Nothing.. Then she feels it.. An arm wrap around her neck and two sharp pains digging into her back tearing into her lungs.. She falls to the floor in Ghardehs grasp. Ghardeh picks up her sword…

The vipers breath laboured.. She looks at Ghardeh who is barely out of breath.. "Now.."

She crouches beside her..

"Do you remember.. Several days ago. On maia.. A small tribe of…

15… just off the border of skri'jash'n?"

She nods. "Se-i.." She affirms..

"Do you recall.. Killing any of them?" She shook her head "m-di.. It was..

Berserker… he.. Gave your.. Tribe the chance of submission.. To accept our gift… But they refused… so berserker had Vir'garhr cut them all down.."

Ghardeh stands in front of her..

She looks up.. "I entered your home.." She says smelling her scent..

"I saw.. Two young yautja.. One armed with a glaive… The eldest.. Stood in front of the youngest."

Ghardeh stares at her with murderous intent..

"I did nothing.. When a male wounded me in the back.. Your mate.

I disarmed him.. Then held him in a grip as berserker stepped in."

She says with a low rumble.

"He saw the two young ones and laughed.. And as the eldest tried to defend herself i watched as he used the very weapon against them.

They collapse on the floor still breathing and your mates cries were cut short by the same weapon..

Seeing the two younglings still breathing he picked up a stove rock and.." she stops..

Her breathing heaves…. Her eyes lose Ghardehs blazing gaze..

"He dropped the rock on both of their heads. I would know this too well black angel… He did the same to my children.. Only he spared me…"

"Why?" Ghardeh asks closing her eyes… "Because i was the last."

"I was the only one who managed to wound him. Your mate might have escaped injury had he not injured me but he saw an eye for an eye and he had no idea that you are apart of that tribe.. He thinks you are an arbitrator especially after we watched you kill Vir'garhr he was impressed. No one has bested us… much less kill one of us.. Well that's about to change it seems."

Ghardeh opens her eyes and grabs her by the throat "so you joined his little rag tag group and watched as he created a bloody path of genocide against your own kind.. Rather than die with honour, THAT is not only dishonourable.. It is irredeemable…" She holds the sword to her scaled head.

"i accept my fate black angel."

T'qu'dha looks into Ghardehs eyes and nods. She relaxes accepting her fate Ghardehs talons in her neck tighten as she raises the tip of the blade her breathing increasingly becoming erratic..

With a roar she brings her arm up full tilt and slams it hard into her skull she falls backwards… Unconscious.

Ghardeh lets out a shout and clenches her fists into her chest falling to her knees at the new information Viper told her.

She lets out a breath as she hears the human stir.. "Aaahhh! Where the faack!" He sees Ghardeh, and his face turns. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Help! Somebody help me!"

With a huff she stands up and he kicks away not moving anywhere.. "No get back predator!" She releases her wrist blade.

"shit shit shit!" he shouts squirming.

"Hold still krit.. And I'll release you."

He freezes as she cuts him loose.

"Thanks.." He turns to run but she grabs him by the back of the neck.

"not that way.. Just dead planet.."

"Just let me go you don't want to skin me i have a bone defect… My.. My skin isn't.. Perfect.. My insides will taste like.. Like dog shit!"

"That's funny because i happen to like the taste."

He stops struggling.. "Wait… You… Speak my language?"

"Who's to say it's yours? We've been around longer than oomans." she says shaking her head he looks down..

"Ok.." Then over her shoulder.. "I take it that one is bad.. And you are the warrior predator that saved me?"

"No i just didn't want to share the whole meal.."

His eyes light up.. "I'm joking.."

"well if you aren't going to eat me then can you put me down?"

She Brings him closer to her slitted mask.

"As long as you promise you won't run off. We have to leave this place"

"and your friend there?"

"She is not my friend"

"she? He looks at Ghardeh. Are you a… "She?"

Do i look like one? He looks her over.. "yes?" with a puzzled tone.

"perceptive little ooman." she says letting him go, she taps on her gauntlet then there is a breeze as a cloaked ship lands nearby. He walks to Ghardeh's ship with her glancing at the viper, he walks over to her and kicks her.

"You bitch." he growls but Ghardeh grabs him and turns him.

"To the ship." She says with a hard shove.

She unclips her wrist bomb and drops it at the T'qu'dha's feet.

"You might need this." She says to the unconscious ic'jit..

She walks onto the ship.

And it takes off.. She can't say why she didn't kill the viper.. Every ounce of her being wanted them all dead.. Maybe one mother to another witnessing the same event stayed her hand..

She only watched what happened.. But that didn't make her any less innocent.. Yet at the same time she felt the power from her words.. The emotion.. She regretted doing what she had done..

Ghardeh was so hell bent on destroying them all she never considered the possibility of them not entirely wanting to become genocidal bad bloods. But the fact was she still joined this berserker. And whether intentionally or not still was beyond saving.. The Yautja code cannot be broken. To do so is of the utmost crime..

As she enters the ship the human looks up at her.

"This is amazing.. Noice ship err…" He stops.

"Sorry what is your name?

She clicks several times.

"Ghardeh.." she replies.

"Gardner" He says, slightly unsure if he Pronounced correctly.

she shakes her head '"Gar-di-ah.."

He repeats Gar-di-ah..

She nods

"the names Shane."

She looks then bows her head slightly.

"Hello Shane."

She walks down the corridor to the cockpit and Shane's eyes widen.

"This is incredible.. I mean it's smaller than the ship i was held captive on but.."

She holds his gaze and he looks down "don't do that." she says he looks flicking his eyes around searching for his hidden action.

"Do what?"

She looks at him.

"Don't drop your gaze to a yautja it makes you appear weak." she explains.

"Ok." He stares into her eyes for several seconds there is a growl rumbling from her chest.

"Now you are challenging me."

He looks away sharply.

"Oops ok I'll stop ahem… Don't want to do that.. Nu-uh.."

She feels a laugh escape her chest and sets in a new course..

"So.. Where are we going Ghardeh?"

He asks walking beside her as she lays in a new course.. He reeks of the planet.. She blinks.

"You are going to the restroom to clean up you smell like rotting meat.."

She stands up and shows him the room. "Put your.. Attire in there.. It will clean them.." She says pointing to the inbuilt cleaning machine..

"Then put them on this rack to dry them in seconds.."

She shows him the shower-like cubicle.. "Just step in it activates.." He nods.. "Ok…I'll get right on it thank you."

She nods then the door slides shut.

She walks to the cockpit when she hears his voice again.

"Ghardeh.. How does the toilet work?"

* * *

 **Authors note: Two down two to go! And it seems Ghardeh now has a human aboard her ship! Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid like.. Anger her.. There is still much to do on this mission. And Ghardeh is beginning to slowly doubt herself.**

 **Wording below.**

 **(Please note the following words may or may not be cannon to yautja lore for entertainment purposes only)**

 **Yautja words.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **G'kaun-yte- Greetings**

 **Vor'mekta- Stalker.**

 **M-di h'dlak- No fear..**

 **Ghardeh - Ghar-di-ah (pronunciation)**

 **Mei'jadhi- sister.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Zabin- insect.**

 **Zazin- oneself.**

 **Jehdin- one.**

 **Krit- Idiot/moron ( non-cannon my own word)**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Hult'ah- Guard/ sentry**

 **Tarei'hasan- Scorpion.**

 **Lar'ja- Night.**

 **N'ritja- Dance.**

 **Dak'te- wristblade.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured.**


	5. Chapter five: Human tendencies

Location: The Scorpion.

With a huff Ghardeh stands up and heads for the door.

"When you do your business push the left button before the right button."

"Errr.. Ok…"

Her hooded brow rises as he lets out a shocked shout

"hoooo shit!"

"I told you left first krit!"

"i did!"

She realises yautja toilets aren't meant for oomans…

"how do the shells work?"

She puts a hand to her eyes.

And chuckles slightly.

"ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" He yells.

Her laughter escapes her chest and out of her mouth.

"Ghardeh you are a lousy house host!"

"I'm stuck in the toilet.. and you are laughing! Fuck… Shit….bollocks!"

She walks up to the door it remains closed..

"No use i locked it." he says.

"And hell no! Don't you dare come in here I'm exposed!"

She ignores him and pulls away the panel to the left of the door takes out a strange handle, she presses it to the middle of the door then holds in the pad it beeps then magnetises to the door then she pulls it open.

"GHARDEH WE HAVE MET EACH OTHER FOR TEN MINUTES! He yells grabbing the towel over himself.

She walks up to him with a laugh and

Yanks him out.

He keeps the towel over himself and nods. "Th… Thank you maybe you aren't such a bad house host…"

He looks at the clean toilet to which just tried to eat him.

"Anyway to turn down the suck?"

With a trill she pulls off the panel above the toilet and presses a rune until it is set to low, then replaced the panel. She nods then resets the door then releases the magnetic door handle and replaces it in its hold then the panel.

She figures he might also be hungry so she placed several meat packets on the table along with lix'ji juice and enters the cockpit.

He eventually walks out dry and clothes all cleaned up, Shane's nose can't quite comprehend the scent filling himself or his clothes.. Sweet? Cinnamony? Like chai? Aniseedy?

Either way it smelled way better than rotting meat and gunk.. He takes his shoes which still have the remnants of the planet on them…

"Ghardeh.. You err got anything to clean these?" Shane asks.

She turns in her chair in the cockpit and her purple eyes look from his blue-green orbs to his shoes caked in browny green krud..

"Possibly however if your footwear explodes…"

He lowers his shoes with a snort and smile..

"I've seen those films before with your race Ghardeh and they don't come with a sense of humour.."

She clicks and stands up "Films.. I have two… extended family members that watched… Films."

Shane's brows raise as she says "extended family members."

"Wait hold up.. Did you say extended? In what way? Did you.. Adopt them? I'm slightly.. Confused don't take this the wrong way but the films don't put your species in a very.. 'family friendly' light.." She walks up to him and lowers her back.

"It's a long story." she says taking his shoes with two large fingers in the wells.

"One day I'll tell you but right now just sit happily in the thought that one: I won't be eating you.

Two: I won't be skinning you and taking your head as a trophy and

Three: Yes i have a 'sense of humour' and i don't have problems with humans.. Yet anyway.. Not unlike one individual anyway.. Very colourful that one.."

He searches her eyes "Who someone from your extended side?" he asks with a cocked brow.

"Indeed, his name is Uzkielle he has a twin brother.. Osh'ikeille. Both very different to each other."

He closes his eyes in confusion..

"Hang on, you have an extended family consisting of two preds and two humans? How does that one work?" She closes her eyes with a huffing laugh. "Again one day I'll allow you the opportunity to find out but not from my mouth.. Not my place to tell."

"Ghardeh.. Don't leave me hanging like that come on! I'm intrigued."

"Turn around." She says pointing with his shoes. "Go around that corner and you'll find some food and drink, I'll give these instruments of ghastly steps a clean." He keeps her gaze.

Then she look at the corridor then he turns.

"Wait i did do that right.." he asks turning back around.

She nods.

"Always wait until we move our gaze and never show us your back when fixing our gaze." Ghardeh explains before moving towards the left room.

"Umm alright then.."

He walks backwards but she walks immediately towards him he sees a room to his right. Shelving weapons.. Then the corridor to a small open area.

The big yautja has disappeared,

Bloody hell he thinks scary stuff..

He didn't see how she killed the other predator but he sure as shit didn't want to annoy her. Though she has an air of… Tenderness to her or… Calm…

Yes calm.. That other one was apart of a group that had him and several others held captive.. Fuck knows where they were being taken.. He originally thought they were going to eat him and the others but he wasn't sure. He'd been on ice for a while… Could it have been weeks? Months? Surely not years? Shane was practically shitting bricks when he woke on that dead planet.

And seeing those two smash into the ground while the tree smashed around him didn't help much.. Come to think of it he remembers a hand..

Then.. Darkness..

Did she.. Knock him out? He was hysterical, seeing two giant aliens standing off was a terrifying sight and movies just don't portray that weighty feel of them very well..

He shakes his head. If she wanted him dead she would have left him there to rot. Then he remembers her dropping something next the other pred..

"Ghardeh what did you drop on the floor for that cretin?"

"My bomb.."

"Your b… How would they activate it without the gauntlet?"

"My bombs are activated via the weapon itself not the gauntlet..

More advanced.."

"Ah.. Right then is Q about.. Or is it P?"

He sees a packet and glass of brown liquid on the table. She comes around the corner and shows him the shoes almost positively glowing.

She hands them to him.

"Thanks".

He slips them on.

And she takes a yellowish packet from the unit and closes it, it makes a hush sound as the door closes and seals.

She sits opposite him as he pulls open the packet revealing a red sticky meat.

"Look if i start rambling Ghardeh just tell me to shut up… But this is new to me.. Hell i don't even know where i am.. I was just walking to work one day then poof.. He shudders at the memory of him being taken to the pods on the ship kicking and shouting while a cloaked thing dragged him through the white corridors..

"One day i was in town.. On earth.. There was a terror attack.. During the confusion i saw a police officer wounded.. He'd been shot, i was hiding just in a store when I did the only stupid thing i thought of and ran over to him picked his weapon up killed the terrorist with the weapon.. 4 in total i managed to down. Before being surrounded by police..

The fifth terrorist.. Who was the last one.. I had shot him in the arm and leg.. They took him away.. I should have been locked up but..

Was told i had done the town a great service and hailed a hero..

I didn't feel like a hero just someone who was caught up in a nightmare and wanted out. I did what i thought was right.. Seeing people being mowed down by a white van.. Motherfuckers.."

He continues.

"It really puts things into perspective..I was obviously being watched by… Something.. I'm not stupid i know your species has cloak and study people.. I've seen the movies. But these.. These were new. You.. You are killing them right?"

Her eyes are burning purple.. And it scared him as she slowly chewed the contents of her packet..

"Don't do that." she says raspily.

He looks with a puzzled glance and shakes his head "What this time?"

Her eyes flick down then back at him

"h'dlak.. Fear when there is nothing to fear.."

"Sorry.." he says shifting his weight on the seat..

"mmm thish ish good" he says with a mouthful.. The notion. Makes a vibration in her chest and makes her shake with laughter..

"What's funny?"

She closes her eyes mandibles flicking slightly.

"MISSHTER CRABSSHH.."

She says with a shaky laugh.

She stops.

"So you can fire a weapon?" she asks

He nods.

"If you call spraying and praying shooting.."

She nods once.

"Still.. Hit your targets.."

After the meal they both get up and walks to the cockpit but Shane stops at the armoury then looks to the armour room..

She walks in beckoning him to follow.

He sees 3 sets of armour all distinctive and in brilliant condition.

He looks at the far end suit which covers the whole stand in a silvery metal with intricate patterns along the arms and slats of the torso protection.

Then the next one that looked almost like armoured bra and skirt with bladed sandals.

Then the last one.. It's dark color not black but grey? Must be a gradient effect.. The shoulder guards jut downward in a slatted way but then across the chest plate comes down like a broad V and the hip and leg armour follow the same design and the shoulders.

He stares inquisitively daring not to touch them..

"Where's the trophies on the armour?"

He asks.. Confused that not a single one has a skull or finger or whatever.

She turns to him fully..

"Two reasons.. One.. I don't like my movement hindered nor give myself away with excessive noise and two..

I don't much care for the genital wavingness of the males or other yautja…"

Shane's brows cock.. To the middle of his forehead almost..

"yowcha" He says trying to pronounce the word.

She shakes her head..

"M-di.. Yah-oot-chaah.."

He slowly says it in his head..

Then copies it slowly,

"Ok.. Yaa-oot-cha…

She nods "Sei-i.. Yautja.."

"Yautja...huh.." Shane says

"They mispronounced it in avp.."

She clicks in a confused manner…

"'AVP' what is that..?"

He looks "eerr.. Nevermind.."

He goes to walk away but her arm holds his momentum he stops not that he had a choice.

"What is AvP?"

He looks

"A movie.. Aliens versus Predator.."

She lets him pass with another few clicks "Follow me.." she says walking ahead they walk towards the cockpit but she turns off to a separate room.. There is a wall with a red panel. She presses it and his eyes widen..

Skulls… At Least 20 of them ranging from small monkey-like heads to a three eyed broad foreheaded skull with sharp teeth.. Cat-like skulls..

A fair few yautja skulls. And… His eyes settle on the xenomorph skull.

"Jesus balls.." He says.. But his eyes don't see any human skulls.

"Want to add mine to the collection?"

She looks at him.. He sees her mask slits darken then sees a blue flash.

She moves closer to his face he arches his head back.

"M-di."

She says slowly moving to full height.

"I take that's a no?"

She nods.

"Se-i".

"I take that's a yes?"

She nods once more.

"Indeed." She says.

"I take that's an indeed?"

She laughs slightly.

"You are very confident Shane… Almost.. Dangerously so…"

"Wait what do you mean.. I.. I.."

She walks past him after closing the wall up again, most Yautja males leave it for all to see but she doesn't care for it. She points to the ready room.

"You may sleep on my berth when you feel tired Shane."

"What about you? This is your ship I'm just a stranger.."

"I'll be fine.."

He looks then shakes his head.

"I'll just sleep on the floor.." She huffs.. "Very well."

She enters her ready room and takes a cover from the inbuilt storage in the wall "At least use this."

She gives him the grey cover..

And she looks at him tilting her head. "By the way the ships lighting will change.. No cause for alarm it switches to night-time mode.."

He nods..

"I think I'll turn in.. I am feeling rather woozy.." She watches as he walks towards the trophy wall then folds the massive cover in 4 the lays down.

"Night Ghardeh." He says he puts his shoes to the side.

She nods slightly to him "Night."

She walks to the cockpit then sets the ship to carry on Shane hears the slow hum of the ship and it sends him to sleep.

Ghardeh sits with her fingers slowly running down one of her dreadlocks as she is deep in thought.

The first human ever to be on her ship, just like the twins but this was different.. No.. Nina and Danny needed saving..

Shane needed saving..

But Nina is in a relationship with Osh'ikeille.. Then Uzkielle..

She huffs.

Several hours pass and the panels dim to a slowly flickering pulse and the ships noise seeps further into the ambience as the controls stop their chitter of calculations and beeps and hums. She stands and enters her ready room after giving Shane a quick glance he is down and out as her readout on her mask says his heart rate is low. An indication of deep sleep.

She enters her bed then closes her eyes.

Hours later..

Shane hears a faint noise.. His eyes slowly open.. A growl.. A snarl.. He opens his eyes fully and blinks.. Pitch black with a hint of red from the panel above for the trophy wall.

Another noise a warbled growl..

He slowly get up and walks to Ghardehs ready room.. He stands in the doorway.

"Ghardeh. Are you alright?"

He whispers.. His eyes barely penetrating the darkness only the whizzing white strikes out side show indication of light.. He reaches for a small tiny light and with a whispered woom the Wall strips turn on and light up the room gently.

She lets out another growl but doesn't get up..

Shit is she dreaming? Can't be a good one. He thinks to himself.

He decides to tempt fate and approaches her…

Keep cool.. She's just a huge.. 7ft alien… Having a nightmare…

He walks over to her and whispers as she barks an unfamiliar name…"Tenjra"..

"Ghardeh wake up.."

He inches his hand towards her shoulder..

As she lets out a warbled growl.

He calls her again..

"Ghardeh wake up you are dreaming."

He whispers.

As his hand touches her warm shoulder within a second his brain couldn't catch up with what happened.

With an ear splitting roar she grabs his chest lifts him up and slams him into the metal floor with her wristblade inches from his face with a loud T-shink..

He lets out a panicked breathe as his heart almost popped out of his mouth. With spread fingers crushing his chest she tightens her grip "Ghar… I..Can't.. Breathe…"

She doesn't have her mask on,

her mandibles flared and her brow frowned low he sees her jet black eyes.. Her pupils slowly reveal the fiery purple that burns deep into his eyes.. He feels her growl vibrate his whole body and slowly falters as she begins to claw back control she lets out three heaved breathes as she retracts her blades but still holding her arms position.. She releases her grip on his chest and he slowly breathes and knocks his head off the floor in relief.. She moves off him and crouches.. "Don't do that.." she says shaking her head gently..

He sits up.. "Nearly had me there that was dumb of me sorry."

She helps him up and she stands.

"Nightmare?" he asks.. She nods..

"One of many.."

"Dooo… You want to get it off your chest?"

She looks at him regarding him for a moment.

"Ghardeh I'm not going to laugh at you if you were being chased by giant.. Fruit.." he says rolling his eyes.

She lets out a hum of laughter.. Then his face changes..

"You mentioned a name.. Tenjra.. Who is that?"

She holds his gaze and narrows her eyes reading him.. He seems.. Inquisitive…

She lets in a breath "How's the chest?"

He rubs it "Feels great.. That click i felt made me feel less stiff.. But you are changing the subject.."

Her mandibles move to the left…

"Ok… Very well since you are so inquisitive.."

She locks his eyes and he sits on the chair at her desk..

"Tenjra is my.. Mate.. What you humans call husbands.. Boyfriends etcetera..

I was away on a mission.. To help the front lines with killing xenomorphs and ic'jit… Bad bloods.. We don't call them 'yautja'..

My mission was supposed to end when the abomination.. Only known as 'The World eater' was dead.. Killed by Nina..

Only things didn't go to plan..

Several weeks later when the rest of the pack left for their homeworld Nina and the family stayed to find a snow planet for Danny only we ran into trouble. There was a battle with bad bloods..

During the initial wave of bad bloods i saw Osh'ikeille, he was shot by several fletchettes.. Most likely knocking him unconscious and a cloaked bad blood running with Danny.. I followed them to their mothership.. Just as i enter the ship it ascends… And i see the sight of a yautjas wrist bomb go off.. I manage to also see Uzkielle.. Pick Nina up and run to their ship..

I stayed aboard the mothership i had infiltrated they didn't seem too bothered i was walking around.. But not every bad blood necessarily knows one another there's too many to know every single pauk..

I find danny had been injected with a stim to make him sleep and while Osh'ikeille remained incapacitated i managed to use his gauntlet to transmit his position to Uz and Nina. I had found out that the reason they captured Danny and Osh'ikeille was for revenge, they wanted Nina. It was a way of getting her secluded and killed only they severely underestimated her..

I eventually started to plan an escape. It worked."

She huffs..

"I'll spare you the rest.. But when i finally came back home 7 months after my initial leave. I found my tribe dead.. My children dead.. And Tenjra was near death.. I don't know how long he was like that but yautja physiology has a way of keeping us alive even when we should be dead.."

He nods..

"So you are on a starbending hellraiser mission to kill those responsible?"

She nods curtly "indeed".

"and how many left?"

She looks holds up her hand and brings up two large fingers..

He nods.. "Need any help?"

"No this is something i need to do myself."

* * *

 **Author note: The first human to have set foot on Ghardehs ship.. He has a lot to learn lets hope he doesn't do anything stupid.. Human tendencies..**

 **Yautja words down below.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Sei-i- Yes.**

 **M-di- No**

 **H'dlak- Fear.**

 **Yautja- Predator species..**

 **Indeed- Indeed. (Fridiot Shane.)**


	6. Chapter six: You got a friend in me

Location: The Scorpion.

Ghardeh looks at Shane as he nods at her response..

"I'd be in way over my head.. I'd probably just get in the way or get blown up. Just thought I'd ask. Being stuck on a ship with a… Fictional but real.. Alien."

She nods with several clicks..

"Let's try and get some sleep.." she says he looks at her with raised brows.

"Are you going to be ok with those nightmares." She nods.. "Night Shane."

"Night Ghardeh.." he walks back over to his makeshift bed and Ghardeh turns off the light and flops back down.

She tries to think of the happy thoughts. But decides to think of nothing at all..

She eventually sleeps.

Shane wakes up he sees the lights are on again meaning its daytime cycle.

He sees Ghardeh asleep laid across with her head between her arms,

He decides to explore the small ship.

He walks past the restroom then takes a right down the corridor there is a small door with a blue forcefield and behind it he sees a mist or fog.

He slowly walks up to it and touches the forcefield it ripples at the centre of his touch. He walks forward into it but he feels a large hand on his shoulder making him shudder with a "JESUS!"

He turns to see Ghardeh.

"How did you do that?"

She clicks.

"Don't go beyond that forcefield.. Off limits.."

He looks back beyond the forcefield.

"What's back there?"

She looks at the corridor ahead.

"The core and engine room but the mist will cause your lungs a hard time."

He raises his head.

"You have rolled it back here."

She nods and trills.

"That's because you are free in this area for now, trust Shane."

"Ok.. Trust. But you trust me a little bit.. Right?"

She stretches her fingers before curving them.

"Somewhat, but I've always had a softer spot for humans than my own kind.. It's why i mainly speak human."

Shanes brows raise and he nods to her. "I have been thinking about that, you speak it fluently, like you have spoken it all your life.."

They slowly walk back into the main hall and stop,

"How do you understand yautja?"

"Shane.. I can speak both language fluently.. It's just because i have a human in my presence.. Would you rather understand me? Or have me talk in an alien language you know nothing about?"

"Fair point but could you understand other languages out there?"

She points to her mask on her hip

"It has a translator built in. Turns words into the chosen language. So long as the translative files are installed.

If i wanted to i could turn it the other way around have you talk human but have it translate to yautja.

He nods then looks at her gauntlet "Does that do anything else other than explode and rip new assholes?"

She brings up her arm and taps several buttons..

It shows her looking at the green armoured freak.

The clip plays,

The display shows an in detail recording of her fight with the ic'jit.

Her hand in his huge grip.

Her view turns to see three more equally large predators..

The words playing back "Get rid of her Vir'garhr too much attention already."

Her view turns back on him as he swipes her arm away her view jerks then a foot is seen sending her flying backward rock and mortar crumble as she flies through the wall..

She presses a button and Shane watches as she sees a orange rectangle flash then literally over her shoulder a barrage of rockets hits her target her view shudders with the explosions.

Another frameshift and she has her large wrist blades aimed at the predator his right eye a black oozing mess followed by a sweeping triangle and with a white flash and bleep. A white flash hits his head and causes a black mess as he falls back…

Her view shifts as she sprints her arms just moving under her view she looks behind to see a blinding beam of light then looks up to see her ship crashing into trees she jumps up her arms grab onto the ramp edge and effortlessly pulls herself up. The recording ends.

Shanes eyes look at hers "kickass and take names.. Turn you into the hero of a film.."

They walk to the cockpit and there is a call coming through.

She answers it.

It's Riz'ghah..

He looks "Just thought I'd ask how the kv'var is going? Found any yet?"

She holds up her hand and raises two fingers.. "Two.."

"His brow raises.. T… Two?! All dead? She nods.. "One and a half. I left the last one with no ship and a bomb on a dead planet".

He shakes his head

"Definitely do not anger the blade dancer.."

Shane walks into view.

"Ghardeh who is the ooman?"

She leans into the console.

"The last ic'jit thought she'd try a bait trap. Unfortunately i don't hunt humans, unbeknownst to them."

What will you do with him after you finish with the Yau…"

"Ic'... Jit…."

She says slowly with frustration,

"With them" he continues.

"Send him back to earth of course."

"Such a kind heart.. You have no idea ooman the company you are in."

"fill me in then.."

"Are we done here?" Ghardeh interrupts saving herself the embarrassment of Riz.

"yes i suppose we are."

"be careful with her ooman she-"

"Goodbye Riz.." She says cutting his communication off.

"Friend of yours?" Shane asks

She looks back at him

"A thorn in my side.. We have known each other many years but yes a friend.. So to speak." She hates to admit it but they ARE friends… just borderlining close friends which is why she hasn't killed him with his constant disrespectful remarks or accusations.. Or.. Riz.. Just being Riz. A pompous ass…

Anyone else would have a few leaking arteries.. Or missing heads.

Still, admittedly she hasn't many 'friends' many are long dead and in the end she just stopped trying to reach out outside her tribe.

Now it's just Tenjra, Riz, Nina, Danny, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle.. Finally..

And possibly this human Shane.

She does feel calm around him, like he is calm around her.. Despite their incident last night.

He isn't showing fear.. Which is definitely strange. Danny was the same but he is living with two yautja.. But Shane? He has every right to be 'afraid' he was taken away from his home, taken god knows where. And yet there is an air of calm about him.

She looks at him as he inspects a console.. Old habits die hard..

She walks up to him as he has a hand up under his chin trying to make no sense of the weird dashes that change sides or numbers of dashes. In a yellow color like the rest of the cockpit consoles.

"That's the life support and environmental console she says walking up to him..

She walks over to the pilot chair and sees the fuel bars are getting low.

She presses a button on the chair and it brings up a thicker bar below the fuel gauge bar. She holds the button and as the large bar slowly depletes the smaller bar rapidly fills. She sees a sun nearby and flies towards it as she orbits the sun a rune appears on the view screen with a bar, suddenly the ship makes a thunk sound and the bar fills up when it fills there is a bleep and another thunk is heard.

She stays near the sun as Shane walks up past her and up to the cockpit view.

She clicks..

"You make a great door krit." she says jokingly.

He turns to her.. "Oh.. You are one to talk? How tall are you Ghardeh?"

She trills at the question… "I'm roughly about.. 7ft..32in..

He bends towards her with a smile..

"I'm a whopping 5ft 4in.."

She laughs slightly.

"you still make a good door.."

He snorts.

"Please.. You aren't even trying."

"Come with me.." She says

She takes him to the armoury and takes a weapon.. It's an oversized pistol.. It has one large barrel with a similar shaped stabiliser under the barrel and on the back of the slide there is a ring, it has a small indenture near the grip three tiny holes.. The pistol itself is a light silver made from d'lex very light very strong. She takes a clip from the stand beside where the weapon was positioned with a metallic scrape she inserts a clip into the slot under the ring it makes a blipping sound then the ring glows cyan as she tests the weapons sights a holographic cyan sight appears and a cyan three dotted laser appears on the wall slowly spinning. As she aims it at her hand the spinning stops and the laser slowly shrinks as if locked on,

the front of both barrels are ribbed in a aesthetic design the grip guard curves toward the bottom of the pistols grip. A very good looking weapon.

She holds it out to Shane. "Here.."

He slowly takes it his hand feels its hefty weight but it is impeccably well balanced. He aims it with both hands and presses the latch on the side of the weapon it makes a vibration in his hand as the clip jolts out slightly. The cyan ring flashing red. With a light beeping.

He takes the clip out then puts it back in then the cyan ring fills in a second he looks to the right to see a large dent and two large holes in the Hull.

"Did you fire something there?" Ghardeh nods.

"My fist.. Stress."

He looks away

"Come on". She takes Shane to a room just off to the side of the armoury a small target room.

"Use the targets see if you can wield it.."

He looks at her then aims down the cyan holosight. The cyan laser slowly closes in on the stationery target. And he grips the weapon tight then fires.

His arm shoots up there is a satisfying noise to the weapon a deep pllooooww!

He sees the shimmer of the module as the plasma bolt hits it then aims at the moving ones..

He fires until the 15 capacity clip empties with a blipping then the clip jolts out again slightly.. He is passed another one from behind. He pulls out the clip it clatters on the metallic floor.

The new clip is entered and he fires again but his arms tire and he lowers the weapon he turns to her..

"Why don't you show me how it's done?"

She puts 3 clips on her magnetic belt and clicks the weapon he steps back and her stance changes.

She holds the weapon to a slight angle aiming with her right hand but looking down the sight with her left eye.

Her arms barely tense as she fires at each target. He watches with one brow raised as she moves around the room hitting every target multiple times.. As the clip empties she reloads with a fluid movement. The clip that's discarded doesn't hit the floor before a new clip is entered. He ducks slightly as she aims above him and fires at the target above him. Not a single shot misses. The final clip is entered but the discarded clip is ejected quickly its as if she had it already waiting.. The final targets pop up and once again she strafe her aim precise and accurate.. Once all targets are vanished she fires the last round the slats open. She clicks the weapon and the slats close.

She picks up the empty clips then walks up to Shane.

"A Death Dance." He says. Stepping aside. They re-enter the armoury.

She nods. "You could say that..

It's just my style of firing the weapon every yautja has his or her own style.

Same with the weapons.." He looks at the sword.. And looks at her.. "Go ahead.. Just becareful with it."

He takes it carefully off the rack.. "

Shit its light.."

He slowly releases it from the black scabbard and is amazed by its detail its black finish glints in the ships lighting..

He sees red markings on the blade near the hilt..

"What does it say?"

"I belong to the warrior in whom the old ways have joined the new."

He looks again admiring the white handle and silver casing between the blade and handle. Another marking.

"What's this say?"

She clicks.. "that is my father's name.."

Shane looks at her.. "What was his name?"

She blinks.. "Va'krian Etur'sek.."

He looks.. "So.. Your full name.. Is Ghardeh Etur'sek?"

He slides it back in.

"Why do i get the feeling i just caused an unpleasantness." Shane says putting it back carefully… She huffs.. My mother was slain during an initial attack on the city during the bombings.. Of the scourge.. And my father…

He was also killed during the scourge.

An event that wracked my heart with grief..

She recalls the memory…

"I had just passed my test becoming blooded.. Hanging my xenomorph skull on my ship.. 4 days i tracked the xenomorphs down to their lair in a cave system on a planet i care not to remember.. 5 of us went into that filth.. Only i remained having killed several xenomorphs and brought one of their heads back.." She walks to the trophy wall opening it..

"When the scourge hit the city of skri'jash'n, i had just been blooded.

I fought alongside the guards and elder when disaster struck.. For 5 years the battle went on, back and forth until i finally made one final push with a handful of sain'ja or warriors.

My father attempted to battle with the leader but was attacked by a caster round.

I only realised as we made our way to the centre of the outpost what had transpired.

I took up my father's sword and killed every one of them..

With the elder dead i was offered a seat but i refused.. I wanted to be free of politics and i wasn't suited to pampering pompous fools so i trained as a huntress learning on my own.. Ra'zele.. Osh'ikeilles and Uzkielles sire or father trained me further, we became very good friends. Then as many cycles pass i find my pace.. My style. My trademark weapon. Then my awu'asa.. I make a name for myself.. 'Black angel the blade dancer..' A feared and respected yautja throughout maia…

Then i meet Tenjra who thought he could tame me.. For many many cycles he tried.. There were many other much worthy females to squabble over. But he wanted the hard to catch..

It worked.. And with it we sired two lovely children, which for a long time caused me to put down my weapons and focus on the tribe and the two girls. Many females are usually seen as.. Aggressive.. Dominant.. Some maybe so.. But I've always had a way with calmness.. But with a natural lick of fire. That's what i found out that drew him to me.. A natural fighter.. As he would say.

And now here i am.. Looking for a pack of ic'jit.. One things for certain, after this Shane.. Once i have finished this.. Mission of mine.. I'm going to appreciate life a lot more..

I'm tired of living dangerously on the edge.. Once this is done.. I'm putting all of this away never to be used. Unless of the utmost urgency…"

She finds Shane with a hand to his mouth and nods but she can see it has affected him..

He turns to her.. "Ghardeh… I know it has only been a day and a half. But.. I just want you to know.. Since we may be here together for a while… I'd consider you as a friend. You did save me after all. That's worth its weight in gold.

You won't be truly alone in this..

Your story.. Well it.. Its inspiring.. You had many opportunities to go back the way you came but you stuck to it.. You always hear of the stories where the hero walks away.. And rides off into the sunset with their mission accomplished. But there is a chance you may not in this case.. But you keep moving on with purpose and an air of 'this time I'll try even if i fail'.

And those are the stories that stick with people the most.. Like you are holding onto something.."

She looks with a slight curious gaze.

"And what am i holding onto Shane?"

Shane turns to her fully.

"That there's still some good left in your life.. And it's worth fighting for.."

she blinks and clicks several times.. Regarding him.

"I think you and i finally understand one another Shane.."

* * *

 **Author note: More exposition with Ghardeh and a mellow chapter to break up the action a little bit, There may be more to Shane than he is letting on. Or maybe he secretly likes living on the edge? I'll be updating this story with three chapters a day.**

 **Stay awesome peeps.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Awu'asa- Armour.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured.**

 **Ooman- Human. (Guuhh)**

 **Kv'var- Hunt.**

 **Ra'zele- One of Werewolfbleus characters from "Look Nina an alien!" (He is mentioned but still want to clarify.)**


	7. Chapter seven: That one call

Location: The Scorpion.

3 days later…

Ghardeh wastes no time she checks the next spot but it seems wrong.. Its heading back around..

She sits back .. And lets out a breath..

"What is it?" Shane asks staring at the hologram.

"These coordinates are sending us back almost in a u-turn, this is where i have been so far." There is a blue line showing where the scorpion has been.

The ship jumps.

"Right.. I'm getting sorted.." Shane says.

She nods.

"Becareful of the toilet monster Shane.." She snorts.. With a warbled trill.

"Ghardeh! Maybe i should be more careful of you! The toilet didn't nearly kill me last time!"

She turns to him fully.

"I'm wholeheartedly sorry about that, but you should never EVER wake a sleeping yautja.. Though if i woke you up i sincerely apologise."

He grins "Don't sweat it, just don't start calling my name in your sleep or we might have.. Never mind.. I'm going now.."

He hears her laugh, he can't explain the noise she makes when she laughs.. But it was definitely a laugh.

He enters the restroom and gets cleaned up..

"Ghardeh.. how do the shells work again? I've forgotten what you told me.." She looks in the direction of the door..

"I'll have to come in there and show you." she says shakingly..

"Forget it! I'll figure it out myself".

"Are you sure? You might get your hand trapped.." she stands in front of the locked door.

He slides it open clothed.

"Ha! Not so exposed now am i?!

She leans closer to him.

"Those clothes won't give much purchase Shane.. Believe me.. Now.."

She shows him how to use the shells again.

And he nods.. "That easy eh? How did i forget?"

"That easy, you think too much

Shane."

She walks past, with him noticing she has orange colouring on the whole back of her arms and legs. With black and rust coloured flecks.

"Don't do that." She says again holding back a laugh..

"Do what? I was noticing your markings.."

"Exactly.." She leaves.

He smiles..

"Dirty mind it's been 3 days and three quarters.."

"My mind is not dirty human.. It is pure.."

"Of course it is.." He says quietly.

"I heard that krit.." She says.

Shane laughs.

"What the hell is a kreet?!"

"An insult.. An idiot… moron in your terms a general remark.."

"Any more?"

"One of my favourites.. Pauk'n Zabin."

He sniggers "Which is?"

Ghardeh clears her throat..

"Fucking insect."

She hears him wheeze a laugh and a smile catches her mandibles..

"I'll leave you to shower Shane."

"Please do before i wet myself laughing.."

"Don't you even dare c'jit.." She says with slight annoyance.

His laugh wheezes harder and he lets in a strange noise breathing in.

"GHARDEH STOP IT, IT'S SHIT!"

She blinks.. "That's what i said.."

"GO YAUTJA!"

"Very well I'll leave while my restroom remains clear of your wetting.. Yourself."

She hums a laugh.

And looks as a sound of bleeping hits her ears.

Nina is calling..

She answers.

"Nina.. What a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Ghardeh just thought I'd check in while i have free time..

Danny and Osh are planetside hunting for food.. Uz is asleep.."

She says, but stops.. Rolling her eyes after rubbing her face.

"Was asleep.. Can't a girl get some time out Uz? I know you are there.."

Ghardeh sees him walk past Nina…

"Where isss Danny and Osh'ikeille?"

"Planetside.. Hunting for food.. It was so cute yesterday sky.. Danny comes back onto the ship.. Had his first REAL hunt.. granted he smashed his armoured head off the top of the ceiling, he still forgets his armour has jumping rockets on the bottom. I tried not to laugh but i couldn't hold it in.."

Uzkielle says something in the background barely audible…

"Oh Uz.. You really want that rematch so bad? Go ahead and ask her."

"M-di."

"Uz she thwomped you fair and square.."

"If he wants a rematch I'd happily give him another another round one day."

He leans into the console and Nina laughs as he lets out a bark.

"NoooT faaair fiighT lassT Tiime.."

"If you are referring to the elbow to your nether regions.. You had me in a death grip you krit. You were over the mark.

Your downfall Uzkielle is your competitiveness.

I had to hit.. SOMETHING."

"Crab c'jit." He says with a gnarly growl..

Nina bursts out laughing.

"Uzkielle! Crab shit? what the fuck?!"

"I THINK Danny is rubbing off onto you somehow mister.." She stops as she sees Shane in the background..

"Ghardeh are you.. Going to introduce your friend?"

She looks as Shane approaches..

"Ah this is Shane…"

"You must be Nina the Alien asskicker."

"Not that much of an asskicker.. I'm not sure if it was even me."

She says with a grin.

He sees Uzkielle in the background.

"And which brother is that behind you Osh'ikeille or Uzkielle?"

He lets out a click then rumbles something but nina hits him in the abdomen.

"He's asking your name dummy reply.."

"Lobomon.."

Shane wheezes a laugh but is stopped short by a roar from the monitor.

"For fuck sake UZKIELLE.

If you are going to be anti-social leave.. Fuck!" Nina says looking behind herself.

"Did i hit a nerve?" Shane asks.

Nina clears her throat "Actually yes you did.. Lobomon IS one of his names.. My little brother gave it to him

When he first.. Met..This grump is Uzkielle.

The other is Pakkun.. Or Osh'ikeille…

Don't take it the wrong way Shane..

My little brother has a way with names Lobomon just.. Stuck."

She says with a smile..

"Wait hold up.. Danny found.. Lobomon and.. Osh'ikeille…?" Nina nods. "Yup.. It's a loong story… One that I'll tell you one day Shane it'd be nice to talk to another actual human again other than frick and frack or the little devil and have a decent conversation.. That's a nice name.. Lo.." He looks at Nina "Lo say Shane.."

He looks at Shane with an irritated growl and says. "Shaaane…"

"Hello Lobomon sorry if i offended you i meant no intention."

"Sei-i iiiT issss…" He looks at Nina who looks at him.. "Fiine.."

"Just to let you know Shane and i want you to know this.. If that was the OLD Uzkielle..

He'd have a kill strike on you right now, but living with oomans has lifted his veil somewhat."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ghardeh laughs behind him she can tell that Uz was just scaring him.. With him being another male.

"Leave him to me Shane I'll give you a hand.." With a haughty snort Uzkielle walks past the feed and moves off view.

"Ah well Ghardeh.. How goes your.. Task?" Nina asks leaning her hands on her jaw.

Ghardeh nods twice.

"Halfway there.."

This grabs Uzkielle attention and he walks back over clicking..

"I think you stumped Uz sis."

"Keeep iiT up.." He says with a raspy undertone.

"Trying Uzkielle.."

There is a slight noise behind Nina.

Danny runs up and squeezes under Nina "SKYFALL.."

"Hey soot sprite where is Osh..?"

"He is in the medlab he has a massive chunk of his butt missing.. A giant plant tried to eat him but spat him out…"

Nina flashes him a look and he laughs. "Gawd I'm joking Neens he is taking our catch to the stocks.. Hey look!

Skyfall has a human boyfriend, like you Neens she has two now!" She taps the back of his head with a slap..

"Hey.. Mononoke!"

"Shane is NOT her boyfriend think before you speak donut.."

"SHANE? I like that name.. I'm going to call my next pet Shane.. Why didn't i think of that for Uz or Osh?! By dandy!

But we didn't see Shane before.."

He says puzzled.

Ghardeh leans into the panel.

"I saved him from a rotting planet.

The first thing that happened here Danny.." Shane senses her laughter.

"Oh god.. GHARDEH NO!" Shane shouts.. Putting a hand over his eyes. In embarrassment.

"Is he got stuck in the toilet.."

Danny's mouth gapes and a shout of laughter hits the feed with Nina holding a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh until she heard Uzkielle laugh and shout "Zabin!"

"Then i had to pull him out of the toilet bowl.." She hisses with a laugh as Danny's cries with laughter folding himself up, becoming lost from view.

Shane let's out a laugh.

"Di… Did you.. Have to u…. Use the plunger sk…. Ahhhhaahaaaaa!"

Danny laughs uncontrollably as Ghardeh slams down on the console laughing hard.

Ninas laugh is soft but drowned out as Uzkielle belts a full belly laugh.

"Uzkielle you.. Should be setting an example.." Nina says trying not to laugh.

He leans in still rumbling.. "FloooaaTing c'jit…" With that nina punches his arm, "UZKIELLE!" she shouts trying to remain calm without laughing.. But Danny was wheezing.. "Danny your face is going purple… Stobbit!" Nina says with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Shane was laughing then it slowly simmers.. Danny gets up.

"That was brilliant.. Shane.."

"Can we meet him Uz…? Please?"

He makes a trilling sound..

"We Will See.."

"Uz all of us at this feed knows what that means.." Nina says rolling her eyes.

The ship pulls out of fsd..

Ghardeh looks left.

"Sorry sister but I have to cut this short…"

She nods.. "Alright some other time.. Bye sis.. Bye Shane." Nina says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Neens." Shane says with a mock human salute.

"The pleasure was mine." she replies.

"Bye Uz." Shane says giving him a dip of his head.

He gives shane a nod. Then regards him.. "Good… Bye.. Shaane."

"Bye Skyfall.. Bye Shane.. I'm going to reincarnate your name as one of my pets."

Shane laughs "No please help yourself." He says laughing more.

"Bye Danny.."

The comms ends as Danny laughs.

"What a bunch!" Shane says with a smile.

Ghardeh nods.

"You should see Osh'ikeille.."

"Yeah? Not like Uz you said… Is he.. Worse?"

"No!" She says with a laugh.

"Osh is the level headed of the two twins you could probably have an actual conversation with Osh'ikeille.. If he understands you that is. Although he is a warmer character he is also the one who is less versed in human talk.

Uz is the talker..

Out of all the Yautja i have come across they are the most… Colourful.. Especially when you mix Nina between them.."

Shane looks with a raised right brow. "They are twins?"

She nods. "Twins."

He has a puzzled look on his face

"Danny asked if I was your.. Boyfriend.. And has two like Nina does that.. Mean?"

He shakes his head but doesn't finish the question..

"Nevermind.. Not my place to ask i suppose.."

She knows EXACTLY what he is thinking and wanting to ask.

"Just ask.. Shane.."

He turns his head to the left…

"Is.. Nina…" He makes a gesture crossing his hands over each other.

With.. One of them?"

She clicks several times..

"Both of them.."

His face drops.. "B…"

He looks around the cockpit.

"Do i even want to ask… HOW?"

A laugh escapes her chest..

"The birds and the bees.."

Shane lets out a laugh. "For fuck sake Ghardeh enough with that human-like humour!

Are you… Serious? "

Her arm goes to the console to re-enter the command as he rushes over. "NONONONONO!..." He puts both arms over her large forearm..

"NO! Err. Believe you.. Just hard to wrap my head around it.."

She lifts her arm as she stands with his legs dangling keeping it there like a shelf..

"Shane there are many other male-female pairings of human and yautja..

Nina is not the first.. Definitely won't be the last.. Possibly.."

Shanes eyes widen. "Did i just hear you correctly?"

She nods and sets him down.

"Well now.. That's.. Different.. Not that I'm bothered.. By it.."

She lifts his chin slightly…

"An open mind Shane?"

He nods. "Yeah i suppose."

"Good.. Always the best way to live.. Let's go to the mess and talk some more. Your company is pleasantly soothing." She says walking past him…

"A yautja saying they find my company soothing? Are we going somewhere with this Ghardeh?"

She stops "Come on.. I don't mean it in that way.. Get your head out of the stars.."

He deliberately stares her in the eyes. "Shane what are you doing?"

He keeps her gaze. And she turns to him fully.

"Shane.. Don't do that.. You will regret it."

"Will i? Maybe i want to live on the dark side for a split second.."

"Shane.. Last chance.. Stop doing that."

He smiles as she steps forward.

"That's it.."

With in a split second she bounds over and in 4 steps she is almost on top of him when he slides underneath her frame but doesn't slide far enough as he turns to laugh, she grabs him by the neck and he closes his eyes smiling. She pins him up against the wall with a rumbled growl. But it falters as he laughs.

"You little KRIT You are playing a dangerous game!" she snarls.

"Come on Ghardeh you won't hurt me, we are friends…." she leans into him closer.

"Your skull is looking enticing."

He sniggers.. "Bullshit.."

She drops him from current height and he lands. She balls a fist and lightly taps him below the belt.

He curls slightly… with a "hoooo.."

"You attack the part that attracts you the most?"

She turns sharply her dreads fly around her neck… "Shane you are veering dangerously close to that edge.. Don't go there". she says with a laugh.

"Why who's going to tell?"

She stops.

"You don't want that kind of attention trust me, you are becoming most.. Peculiar.." Ghardeh says narrowing her purple orbs at him, reading him.

Shane nods and shifts his shirt down. "Just trying for a laugh.."

"Come on.. I'm hungry." She says.

But hears Shane's not so stifled laughter.

"Is processed sausage on the menu?"

He whispers with jabbing finger.

"Little c'jit…"

* * *

 **Author note: The calm before the storm, Ghardeh and Shane seem to be getting along keh? And Shane is getting way too reckless.. And Skyfall is the name Danny gave Ghardeh when they first met.**

 **Once again Nina, Danny, Lobomon aka Uzkielle and Pakkun aka Osh'ikeille are characters that belong wholeheartedly to Werewolfbleu, from her stories Can i keep him? And Look Nina an Alien!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the read. Yautja words down below!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron. (non cannon my own word.)**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	8. Chapter eight: The Jungle Hunter

Location: col sector bd7-241.2E.

Week one..

As Ghardeh sits next to Shane they converse, while she sorts out what provisions she has left.

"And what's in that bottle..?" He asks holding up finger.

She looks at the bottle filled with a deep red liquid.

"That is c'nlip a very potent beverage.."

He looks at her.. "Yautja get drunk?

I bet you are a right handful.." She looks at him with a grin..

"More than your tiny hands could handle Shane." She says.

He laughs.. "Don't get me started Yautja.. I'd snowball the shit out of anything you'd call logic."

"If you want to try it be my guest, but don't cry to me if your weak little insides explode.. You have been warned.."

"Hit me up.." She looks regarding Shane but he gives her a telling 'go on then' look.

"Very well it's your body who am i to judge? It's not like i know what's

best.." She says getting up and grabbing the bottle she pours a small amount into his glass.

He grabs his glass "cheers" he says then necks it…

Ghardeh's hooded brow rises as Shane brings the glass down with a twisted face. "Ooohh… Shit….

Mother..f….. Tha… That..burns…"

He puts a hand over his mouth. "Mmmmmm!" he lets out a pained sound… She pours him some lix'ji juice and gives it to him.

He slowly sips it.. "Is that ship fuel?"

"It's for colour." She says.

He eyes her and shakes his head..

"You are one weird pred… With your constant gags are you sure you aren't human on the inside really?"

She shakes her head.. "Be glad you are not another yautja.. This would not have even happened at all.. I'm a lot more strict with my own kind."

"Why? Would i be out of the airlock already?"

"Indeed."

"I'm flattered you krit." Shane says.

Her mandibles flick. "Call me a krit.. One more time.." She says leaning into the table.. "Krit.." Shane says leaning into her.. She laughs in a deep tone..

"You are very tenacious I'll give you that."

He looks.. "Wait.. That wasn't me.."

"I'm sorry.. It seems i might be getting woozy on.. Whatever that is.. I need to use the… Dooodaah.."

He stands up and walks in a wobbly manner.. When he falls face first into the metal floor..

"Ooowwww… That...really..hurt.."

He begins to crawl along the floor when Ghardeh gently picks him up and puts him near the restroom.

She puts the bottle back and clears up then walks to the cockpit.

They are nearing the next star system.

Shane is in the restroom having finished up and stood against the wall. He feels the drink hit him like a lead balloon.

He slowly leaves and heads for the cockpit when he sees her tapping on the pilot console.

He staggers up to her and looks at the star map. They are close to the system maybe an hour away tops.

He looks at her dreads.

She feels a small hand run over one..

She looks slowly and he stops..

"First time for everything and it was bugging me sorry.."

It felt fleshy but rough.. With the silver rings. That are roughly half way down..

She takes the same deadlock he touched and ran her large taloned finger down it..

"Don't… Do… That…" she says but..

She secretly found it.. Pleasant..

Shane smiles..

"OK i won't.. I promise.."

Later as the ship enters night mode Shane sleeps near his usual spot.

Ghardeh walks into her ready room and closes the door so as not to wake Shane up..

She has a dream as she sleeps.

As she walks through Skri'jash'n her two daughters walk on ahead laughing and playfully tagging on another. She enters the promenade and walks across with them, She hands them a gold chip each they thank their mother and run off to the stalls together.

She looks up at the temple looming above in the cloud district.. Zir'tehn the elder has always had a mutual respect for her even though in recent cycles he has been overzealous with politics. She was so adhered to the code.. He always did say she was his favourite huntress. He showered her with praise and bounties.. But once she began focusing on her children they became distant.. He hasn't found a worthy yautja yet to replace her so he keeps her well informed that if she wants to return to work she can.. She won't however.. She is happy, Tenjra is the one working for him now. While Ghardeh tends to the tribe. She is not the leader she made that abundantly clear, no one is the leader but they still made her a leader of some such.

The girls come running back with more attire. Going as far as to give their mother a gift a new set of garments,

as they carry on she stands on the bridge overlooking water below.. She leans on the wall and crosses her arms looking at the pink sky.

"Ghardeh.. I have received word that you are loitering.." She turns to see Tenjra in uniform his armour clattering as he walks It's a red and white set of armour.

Everywhere is protected. Save for his hands. Which clasp a slim glaive.

"What are you going to do, try to arrest me?"

He leans into her. I'd have to throw you down for that, and i'm not sure the locals would appreciate seeing a guard become victim to a yautja female.. He puts his armoured forehead to hers. She feels the cold d'lex on her bare skin.

"Take that ridiculous looking helmet off.." She says with a laugh he takes it off and tries again.

Their warm heads connect.

"Better?" he asks.

With her eyes closed she replies.

"Better." They hear the girls approach and as she looks she sees the viper stood behind them..

Ghardeh slowly opens her eyes and lifts her head, her arm lowers and connects with a something to her left..

She looks left to see.. Shane.. Asleep next to her.. She does not move but as he opens his eyes they quickly widen.

"Hooooo shit!" He slams away and falls off the berth. She raises her arm. To see him scramble up.. "I.. For some reason the ship got super cold.. I mean really cold.. I didn't want to wake you but for some reason it's… Warmer..in here.. And now its… Boiling.. I err… yeah."

He leaves but is hit by the cold and Ghardeh notices.. The ships lighting is on but on emergency mode..

As Ghardeh walks up to him he feels her warmth as she walks past..

"It's.. You.." He says walking behind her. She glances back. "We are naturally warmer than humans.. We don't much like wintery conditions though…"

She remembers Dannys winter wonder planet.. Then the neomorphs..

She walks into the off limits section and he hears her shout. "Pauk… C'jit…" There are several bangs.. Then a slam. Suddenly the lights flicker on full and heat rapidly fills the ship again.. As she walks up to him he no longer feels her heat.. As if his body has now acclimatised to the temperature of the ship.

He looks.

"Problem?"

She nods.

"The plasma inducer had disconnected.. I needed to re-insert it."

Shane nods back.

"Does that mean you fixed it?"

Ghardeh nods then checks the map they are so close..

She walks out and she stops.

"How did you find the courage to.. Sleep beside me?" She asks with a slight heightened brow.

"Easy.. I didn't touch you.. Learned that lesson the first time.. Plus you slept soundly."

"I made noise again?"

Shane shakes his head "No.. I meant you slept peacefully.. I woke up almost numb. I considered waking you but.. I didn't want a repeat of the first time. You scared the shit out of me."

"Right from now on just use my bed..I'll use the floor.."

"Ghardeh no.. I'll use the floor.. In that way i won't trip over you and you don't pull me in two.."

She nods with a clicking.

"Very well.. I'm taking a shower.. Call me if you need me.."

She walks into the restroom and the door closes.

Shane sits in the pilot seat..

The ship still humming as the fsd drive flies toward the next target when it stops.. They fly in super cruise towards a sun… "Fuck oh shit!" he says in a panicked tone.

He takes the left and right holographic wheels and twists hard right..

The ship veers at such speed and force Ghardeh staggers and growls..

Then she staggers forward as the ship ascends then levels out.. Without thinking she goes to leave naked when she thinks twice..

She wraps a large towel and walks out.

"Shane what is going on?!"

He turns in the chair.. "We were flying towards a sun.. Sorry i moved us away.."

She trills.. "Shane the ship automatically slows down.. And avoids it.. Now you have overridden the autopilot.."

She walks over her feet making a thoomping on the metallic floor and reactivates autopilot.

"Now can i shower without being flung around my restroom?"

"Yes my captain of course my general!" Shane replies..

He catches her markings yet again.

"Don't.."

"Damn it yautja i can't help it, you forget it's a little hard to not look, you are an alien. Not my fault you are easy on the eyes.. I'm just curious.. Like a child going to see the zoo to stare at a leopard and its spots.. same thing.. And how in the hell can you detect my eyes on you anyway.. Have you got eyes in the back of your head?"

"No the changes in your chemistry do that.. It causes a specific scent i react to… Now stop doing it or i will come down on you like a storm."

"is that a threat miss? because that sounded raunchy.."

"An actuality.. I've said it before.."

"fuuu.. I don't mean anything by it Ghardeh.." He smiles and she lets out a laugh. "Of course you don't.. Day 7."

"Yeah i survived this long, you haven't snuffed me yet.." There is an alarm..

Shane turns to see a set of runes flash up.

She clicks and looks at Shane.

"Don't worry it is just the system saying that the fsd drive is ready.."

She walks into the restroom and showers.

She comes out smelling like.. Before… With a cinnamony aniseedy.. Sweet smell..

"That scent is nice what on earth is it?"

She looks at him leaning her head left. "Not from earth.."

He is still sat in her chair.

"Smart arse.." He says snorting at her.

"Thank you.. Well it looks like my chair has a cushion.." She goes to sit on him when he dives off the chair..

"I do not approve of your inappropriate behaviour yautja." Shane says with a cocked brow.

She growls at him.

"Says the one staring.."

"Yeah so? You were about to sit on me do you realise the damage you would have caused to my small fragile body?"

She rumbles.. "Nothing compared to what i did to Tenjra.. He was limping for days."

"Only days?" Shane asks lifting his nose in a 'what the fuck' manner.

There is a sudden change in her character as her console bleeps..

She begins to focus.

Identified yautja ship flashes up on the screen.. Shane frowns.. "What was that?"

"The descent.. My target.." It fires another pod down to a planet.. Then the main ship jumps.

"Looks like the next fight is one oh one.." Shane says

Ghardeh looks at the planet it is veering towards..

She scans the system..

" **corrosive planet."**

 **"Desert planet."**

She scans the one the pod lands on..

" **tropical planet." Infrequent heat waves.. Humid atmosphere.**

It is lush with green..

"I see where this one is going.." Shane looks.. "He wants to fight you in the jungle this one doesn't he? She? It?"

She nods. "Indeed.. Shane.. Stay on the ship.. I'll use a pod to get down there.. Use my chair to get used to flying.. I may need assistance leaving.. Might as well make use of the extra pair of hands..

"I can sho-"

"M-di… No.. I have this under control."

Her voice is calm and sure. She walks into the armoury and takes her weapons,the sword, several throwing crescents, plasma caster and shield module.

She sees Shane behind her.

"Kick its arse yautja".

She nods with a touch of his shoulder and walks down the corridor then takes a second right..

As the scorpion moves into orbit in the cockpit window he sees a small vessel boost below then down towards the location of the other pod.. Ghardeh stares as blue runes rise as she plummets towards the planet her whole demeanor changes.. Once again accessing her inner warrior. As she sees blue skies she sees trees then a shudder.. The slats open up with a metallic 'clat clat clat clat' feeling the natural humidity immediately..

She gets out and walks on.. But there are no foot falls or steps..

She uses her vision modes to ascertain the ic'jits whereabouts.. She doesn't get anything back and with a huff she makes for the trees. Effortlessly climbing tree to tree she scans the terrain.. Nothing.. She stops and crouches on a tree..

She taps a panel on her gauntlet..

Shanes face fizzles into the hologram.

"Ghardeh done already?" She shakes her head. "M-di.. I need you to make a localised scan.. For yautja.." He nods looking down at the console.

"How do i do that darl?"

"Look for a yellow button on the right of the console.. Push it then it's the second set of yautja runes down.." He finds each rune and presses them. There is a familiar noise telling her he did so…

His eyes widen.

"Fuck m-"

He doesn't finish his sentence. Something smashes into her from the left.. As they fall from the tree she grabs something and drives her wrist blade into something but she also feels a pain drive through her arm.. They both roar as the plummet like a bag of rocks then bounce off one another as Ghardeh manages to kick off him ripping his blades from her shoulder.. An explosion of leaves flies up as they land mere inches away from each other.. They both decloak and get up. His mask is that of a human skull with a red streak down it.. His body full of trophies.. Children Yautja heads.. Human hands.. Human skulls… a human spine wrapped around his neck as a sick necklace.. She stands up and stances.. He lets out a roar.. At least this one wants to fight fair..

No. He aims his laser at her.. There is a whir as she runs at him and grabs his mask. As he brings in his wrist blades she batters his arm away and rips his mask off.

"No firearms." she says.. With a snarled growl.

He backs off with his mask still in her hand.. With a growl he slowly takes off his caster.. Then releases his wrist blades..

Ghardeh's returns the favour by removing her own..

This ic'jit although his mutations have given him a bulkier look and height he used to be one of the jungle hunters.. His skin still resembles the crispy greens and blacks of his scaly hide. Though his face shows the red mutations in his face.. His eyes orange and blazing.

He circles her arms spread wide..

She slowly releases her sword. And clenches both hands around the white ergonomic grip..

She slowly aims the blade at her opponent her legs spread wide..

A quick flash and he moves in it was unexpected but she blocks a strike and side steps around his mass and strikes as fast, he brings up his arm to block as she swings in X motion. Her wrist blades unleash her elbow blades.

He is extremely fast and crashes into her, she is sent flying into a tree as he smashes a foot into her abdomen. She smashes through a tree and crashes her legs into a second sending her twisting and scrambling up with a breath. She looks to see him gone.. Then looks up to see him dropping down onto her his blades aimed straight down. She leaps back as he narrowly misses but the explosion of leaves leaves him open and she thrusts her sword into him.. She misses and he locks her sword with both of his blades there is a metal screeching as he leans in and forces himself up the blade and rips it from her grasp, she roars in his face and punches him in the side if the head with force causing him down on one knee then she uppercuts him sending him on his back she picks up her blade, he is already up she changes tact.

She unleashes both wrist blades and they cut and swipe with equal hate.

She finds purchase as he grabs her arm. He raises his bladed wrist to strike when she grabs his arm but she is slowly caving in to his unnatural strength.. She kicks out.. Her bladed boots penetrate his abs and he roars out but drives her arm lower.. His blades glinting in the sun above.. She kicks again in the same spot.. He picks her up and throws her down. Leaves kick up with the force and she feels her bones in her hand grind as he tightens his grip. She feels both of his knees on her legs and his wrist blade inching shakingly closer as her strength slowly drains.. She can't keep him held.. She lifts her head and smashes her head into his.. Unlike him she has her mask on and yautja foreheads are always tender.. He roars as she hits him with a thump a second time. The blades are now inches.. She begins to twist her body left and right. They slightly sway.. His blades scratch her mask. Again.. She begins momentum when she manages to get her legs free she wraps them around his abdomen and squeezes hard.. Then she flips him over. His arms let go for a moment as he slashes her side she lets out a hissed inhale but it was enough for her to slam her sword into his chest.. He roars louder and kicks her off him sending her careering into the air. She she twists and lands on her feet tilting her head as he pulls the obsidian black blade from his chest roaring as the serrated blade catches every single serrated edge. He throws the sword at her like a javelin and it embeds into a tree behind her narrowly missing her.. A black-green oozes from his chest and runs at her she bats his arm away as he strikes downward with his left blade then across with his right. She blocks the second and slices his bicep and throws him over her shoulder he sweeps her feet making her fall on her back but she rolls backward as he gets up.

She has had enough of this dancing..

She frowns..

She comes in fast and powerful switching her stance. She swipes diagonal down and up knocking his arms away and swipes in a 360 downward catching both of his legs.

He growls and steps back but she piles more pressure.

She smashes his wounded chest swipes downward then up he blocks the upward strike but his arm is knocked upward and she slashes across.. A streak of black-green across his chest he brings in two arms she blocks but is sent staggering. He tries to swipe downward but she kicks his arm away causing him to twist but he uses that momentum to back hand her incoming strike there is a massive twang as both wrist blades collide and they both stagger away. Ghardeh moves in and she begins to swipe left with her left arm but up with her right he blocks her left. But a searing pain cuts through his arm he just used to block.. His arm falls to the floor and he roars out before she drives her left wrist blade into his chest he rams his blade to her side but she catches it and yanks him away before his arm reaches her she drives her right blade into his forearm and holds him there one in his broad chest the other in his large forearm at a sideway angle. He lets out another roar as she lifts him her right wrist blade cuts further up through his cavity. Then drives him down then with a sweep of her leg he is back first on the floor. He lets out a gurgle and growls.

"And who do i have the honour of killing this time?"

He lets out a cough and black green goo spurts from his mouth..

In a deep raspy voice he answers.

"Cir'thwei.." She looks.."Cir'thwei.."

She rips out her left wrist blade and rams it through his head..

He instantly flops lifeless. And she lets go.

Releasing her blades and taking a deep breathe and brings up a hand to her eyes. She slowly feels the pain of the large wound through her left bicep to see two large holes from where they fell from the trees. It's any wonder she was using the arm at all much less have it attached.. And she holds her side with two slashes.. A small price to pay for getting the upper hand.

Her body shakes.. Violently.. Is this anger? Or..

She stands and sees her sword she grabs it, yanks it out and sheathes it.

She stands closing her eyes.. "

Three down.. One left…"

She brings her gauntlet up and Shane slowly and sloppily brings the ship in then takes off. As he does there is a massive explosion as her bomb goes off.. An alarm sounds and the ships shuddering stops.. Something is wrong as she doesn't come to the cockpit and he leaves the ship moving forward as he gets up and walks out. He sees her leant up against the wall.. Her arm dripping fluorescent glowing green blood.

"Ghardeh as much as i love the look of your blood.." She takes off her mask and drops it to the floor slowly sliding down to her backside folding her knees in front of her..

"In a minute Shane.. Give me a moment.." He crouches beside her looking at the wounds…

She isn't in visible pain and he gently touches the green glowing arm. He hears a slight noise.. A growl? A… Groan.. He can't make it out, but his fingers are coated in her blood. It's warm.. Warmer than a humans blood anyway and.. Thicker than human blood.. She looks at him with a strange look..

"Am i doing this right Shane?"

"Is this the right way to peace for everyone i have lost? Tell me." she says almost in a whisper, he looks at her with a neutral look "Ghardeh. I don't know Yautja traditions.. Hell i didn't know you really existed until i was captured.. But what i do know is I'm crouched beside a yautja who has lost almost everything and is trying to make it right.. It doesn't matter what i think Ghardeh.."

Shane sees a rare sadness in her eyes..

"I wish… I wish Osh'ikeilles and uzkielles sire never came to me.. I wish none of this had happened.."

He nods and looks into her gaze..

"So do all who live to see such dark times but that's not for them to decide… All we have to decide is what to do with the time that's given to us.. And that's not a pleasant thought.."

She blinks slowly and nods..

"But still.. Is this the right way? Of course Tenjra and i could move on eventually.. Start a new tribe.. Sire more children.. But.. At the beginning of this path i was hell bent on killing them all based on revenge.. For an inner peace. But all I've felt so far is… Emptiness.. Just.. Meaningless killings… I have come this far.. But i don't know if i now want to continue.." She looks at Shane deep in his gaze and shakingly adds.

"Tell me Shane… Please…"

He moves his head in a small slow left and right shake.

"I don't have an answer Ghardeh.. You must do what you feel is right.. Like i did on earth.. I didn't feel like a hero.. But others called me such a thing.. Maybe your tribe would want you exacting revenge.. If so you are doing them a service.. Their deaths mean something to you.. If not for them.. Then your children.. The ones who had their whole lives taken away.. I can't help you here Ghardeh.. And for once I'm torn in two.. I want to be of help, but i simply cannot.. I'm not a yautja, I'm in way over my head.. Even now.."

She slowly stands and turns fully to Shane, to his utter surprise she grips around him and lifts him up in a gentle embrace. He slowly wraps his arms around her neck and leans into her..

"I'm sorry Ghardeh."

She shakes her head..

"No.. I am sorry for putting you in this position.. I'm getting too close to you I'm sorry.."

He leans back. "What do you mean too close?"

"I've always had a fascination with humans.. The good ones.. I've preferred them more than most of my own kind.. Nina and Danny most of all.. And you. I am returning you to Earth.. This is getting dangerous.. And i don't want you coming to harm."

She closes her eyes putting her forehead to his..

"Ghardeh look at me.." He grabs her outer forehead and forces her head down she lets out a trill as he does so.

"I'll be damned going back now.. You brought me along and I'd never thought I'd get the chance to get to know you as i do now, send me back after.. Not before.. End this now before it can fester any longer you have to act on this now.. There is nothing left for me on earth. So if I'm going to die? I'll die knowing i fought alongside a goddamn predator.. And lost.. God will surely let me glide on past the gates… Now are we staying in this lovely embrace while your glowing warm blood seeps into my clothes and skin? or are you going to clean your wounds up krit?

* * *

 **Author note: So this chapter was one of the longer ones i wrote, Shane and Ghardeh are slowly becoming good friends, and that fight with the jungle hunter! Wheeuw! Only one final target left and he's a big one! There is still a good few chapters yet. We ain't quite done! Stay awesome guys and girls.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **M-di- No.**

 **C'nlip- Potent yautja beverage.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron. (non cannon my own word.)**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	9. Chapter nine: A shadow out of time

Location: The Scorpion and later, the rare inner domain of Ghardeh's mind..

As shane curls up on her floor she walks past him, as he closes his eyes she gently picks him up. His eyes shoot open.. "Ghardeh what are you doing..?"

Her wounded arm tenses with his weight as it is tender after she used a blue substance on it.

Not that it mattered she feels like a stone creature anyway.

"I'm putting you on the bed krit, testing something out.. Just sleep.."

He turns around. "If i wake up with my spine in a knot i will wobble towards you and slap you." he says.

There was an air of seriousness to his tone and she laughs at his feeble attempts to strike fear into her but gives him one point for the angry face.

"Relax Shane.. Just let me try this." He curls up and closes his eyes.

"Just don't go calling my name.. Or I'll sit on you.."

"Alright very well.." She says he hears a noise as she takes off her gauntlets and walks round punching his shoulder.

"Mmmmm!" he protests. Opening his eyes seeing her large wrists bare. "Happy now?" She asks with a grumble.

He looks.. "No you are still armed."

he says taking one of her fingers and squeezing it.

She laughs and he lets go..

"Nothing i can do about these.."

She lays beside him gently and he turns over meeting her gaze.

"One left Ghardeh.. Then it's over?"

She nods. "Then it's over."

He closes his eyes.. "Night Ghardeh…"

She runs a hand over his head.

"Night Shane.."

She closes her eyes and enters a deep sleep..

"I wake up on my back and get up onto my feet and look around my unfamiliar surroundings, confused and alone.. No not alone.. There is someone else here.. I look around.. I'm in a black forest.. Very reminiscent of the forest just outside my childhood village Wuis't'kei, oh how i'd love to return... Dark ghostly figures catch the corners of my eyes..

I can hear my daughters laughs in the distance.. I call out to them."

"Hih'guan.. Di'larne.. Where are you both?" Whispers circle me.. Dark swirls of black shadows form in the corners of my vision i move towards the laughing i see Di'larne run out from the right from thin air.

I follow her laughs..

"Where were you mother? we needed you!" Hih'guan cries. it seers into my brain.. A thousand shards of metal driving behind my eyes and sinking into my chest..

I see a fire in the distance.. And run towards it.. My movement impaired..

I see the door to my house open with Tenjra stood in the doorway waiting..

As i near the tribe i see the dead. All staring at me.. "Why didn't you help us? You were supposed to keep us safe.."

The collective of voices crash all at once.. I walk up to the door. It does not open..

I smash my shoulder into it once. Twice.. On the third i see myself over Tenjra.. A glaive sticking out of his chest..

My children stood beside me with blood over their faces..

"This was your fault… What have you done? You never came home.."

With that said.. As they fall to the floor i crash to my knees.. Huddled over Tenjra.. "I wish Raz'ele never asked for me to go…"

"This is….Not my fault.."

My memory sweeps to the meeting.. Then the fighting.. Nina Danny Osh'ikeille Uzkielle.. The battlefield frozen in black.. Everything a black wisp.. With Tenjra still in front of me.

"I wish this never happened i say over him.. I wish none of this was real.. Was it really my fault… how was i to know..? I was needed.."

"A silence.. The whispers fade…"

"A Familiar voice.. Not Tenjra's fills my head…"

"So do all who live to see such dark times but that's not for them to decide.. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that's been given to us.."

"i lift my head to see Shane crouched opposite me.. Suddenly i feel light.. A weight taken away from my chest.. He stands up and takes his leave.. The way outside is light..it intrudes upon the darkness.."

Ghardeh wakes up.. Her eyes blink several times.. She feels.. Different..

She looks to Shane who is asleep and she stares at his face.. He has a small frown.. She wonders what he is dreaming.

Then looks away.. She stares at the ceiling and thinks on what he said to her.. It had meaning, a power to it.

She gently whispers the words to herself.. "All we have to do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us."

"I choose to make my own fate."

"i should not carry the dead".

"Tenjra will wait for me.."

"They all wait for you Ghardeh…"

Her eyes lock onto Shanes.

"The tribe is free from pain, same as your daughters.. Take heart in the fact they are free.."

She slowly puts her head to his.

And he closes his eyes.. He is beginning to see Ghardeh for what she is.. She is damaged.. Borderline going insane. Though she has been laughing and joking it's always there..

And now with one final target it is coming to a head with her..

She is doubting herself.. Beginning to mentally destroy herself.. He won't allow it..

"Carry on with this train of thought yautja.." He says.. He looks her in the eyes with a frown a seriousness.. I'll.. I'll batter you.." he says.. Keeping her gaze.. She frowns. "You would do that?"

He nods.. "This has gone on long enough.. It is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong.. It was a bad situation that you had no way of knowing what was happening.. It was out of your control.. And no amount of blaming will change that.. You mentioned 'Ra'zele' which woke me.."

She nods.. Osh'ikeille's and uzkielle's father.. He was the one who came to me while i was on a previous mission.. He needed my help as you know with the battle on earth.. In case anything went arwy."

"You mentioned him before.." Shane says with a slow nod.

Shane looks as she looks away slightly the doubt still ebbing at her.

"Don't falter now.. Please, for Tenjra.."

He closes his eyes and huffs. But slowly opens them feeling a talon roll down the side of his temple then cheek.

"And for you.." She says moving her finger away. She closes her eyes moving closer and Shane closes his eyes falling back to sleep.

The next day she wakes just as the lights turn to day time mode.

She gently sits up.. She stares at her wrist blades on the desk and remembers instantly Shane's very specific serious words.. "I'll batter you".

He is still asleep.. "Ok Shane let's see if you have the balls.."

She shoves him awake..

"Up." She says in a demanding tone..

"Mmmm.. Sleeping.."

Shane's eyes jolt open as a powerful grip grabs both his legs and she literally throws him across the bed onto the floor and under her.

Her dreads curtain his face as she leans inches from his face her eyes a calm collected purple.

"Alright I'm up yautja!" he says with a frown.

"Dominant much krit?" He says as she slowly gets off him.

"I had an epiphany earlier when you said and i quote I'll batter you."

His eyes search hers for anger or offense but finds none.. What he finds is a kind of look that turned his insides to sludge.. He inadvertently challenged Ghardeh.. And she means business..

"I meant that hypothetically.." He says but she leans into his gaze..

"That's not the kind of attention i want." Shane says backing off.. She takes a step forward..

"Get yourself cleaned up.. And go to the training room and wait for me there.."

"GHARDEH…" Shane says with closed eyes.

"Refuse and I'll make you very very uncomfortable.." She threatens. But not in a physical way. No she has other plans.. A mental battering..

She is an 'alien species' after all..

"Are you secretly angry at me Ghardeh? Just tell me!"

Her purple jewels narrow with a frown. And her wrist blade releases.

"You have four steps little human.."

He takes a step back

"Five."

But Ghardeh walks a massive stride.

"Three.. Two.." he runs into the restroom but it is too late she already said "one." and grabs him by the side holding him up barely tensing holding him like a paperweight.

"Ghardeh Nooo don't damage my clothes! I'm in the restroom. Neutral zone.."

She lowers her bladed arm and laughs. "Fine.. You get to keep your clothing intact.. This time.. Get cleaned up.."

She lets him go and he catches her markings again deliberately this time and she stops.

"It's fine.. I'll get my own back.." She leaves. As he undresses and enters the cubicle.

She is at the life support and environmental console.

She brings up the shower controls and sets the temp up high enough for him to get a shock.

Shortly after.

"SHIT FUCK COCK BASTARD! GHARDEH YOU FUCKING…. FU… FUCKING… INCOMPETENT FLATFOOT!" he yells at the top of his voice.

She lets out a heavy chested laugh and then lowers it to freezing..

"FUCK…. FUCK THIS GAME! GHARDEH PLEASE I'M SOOOORRY!"

she laughs hard "apology accepted!" she rumbles before setting it to normal..

She waits then eventually he storms out swearing and cussing and runs to the training room.

She enters the shower and cleans herself up when suddenly the ships engines scream and rolls with such force she is sent sliding off her feet on the wet surface of the shower floor.

She falls to the floor with a roar and the ship rolls upside down causing her to fall on her chest..

"SORRY GHARDEH I SAT ON THE SHIP CONTROLS! HAHAHAHAAAAA!"

He shouts with a full belly laugh. She growls intensely for the fact her arm is slightly tender and she just knocked it hard against the shelving.. "You pauk'n c'jit!" She growls with a vibration in her chest.

She gets up and storms out of the restroom baring all and with him laughing so loud didn't hear the door slide open and hear her fleshy thoomps bounding towards him.. She grabs him by the throat and lifts him while tapping a lockout on the controls.

He looks her in the eyes as she brought him close but his heart almost explodes.. "For fuck sake Ghardeh i am not commander fuck me shepherd! Could you wait until you are armoured next time before holding me in your.. Grip..! Jesus fucking yautja!" He shouts as she keeps hold of him taking him towards the training room.

"Don't do that.."

He looks at her arm which is bleeding again. "Shit I'm sorry i didn't mean for you to get hurt.."

"It's fine… Just.. That's the last time."

She slowly lets him go and she walks back into the restroom.

He doesn't look at her directly.

And waits..

Moments later she comes back from the med bay armoured up with a salve over her wound and they both smell of the same scent which he still can't put his nose on.

Shane has her image in his head and her head slowly turns to him..

"Shane.."

His mouth opens "piss off it's your fault! I'm a man!

I'm not thinking anything of it. It's called curiosity you can't blame a human feeling curious about another species.. Even if it is a little unorthodox.."

She shakes her head ignoring the new scented trail coming away from him and focuses.

"Right.. Here.." She says giving him a kuri.. A small knife that handles like a sword.. Shane takes it.

"Legs like mine.."

He looks and spreads his legs slightly..

"Weapon hand.. Level with your opponent.. Left hand for momentum.."

He leaves out a fisted left hand while Ghardeh's is clawed.

"Now.. Swipe like i show you..

Left.. Down right.." She does it slowly three times..

He follows her closely.

Then there is a metallic twing with a light whistle as she shows him at full force and speed "One.. Two.. Three…"

He does it but a lot slower and his swings are silent..

She shows him another basic set..

"Ok.. Arm out.. Left.. Right up."

She shows with a sharp jab upward..

"Left.. Right.. Up.."

He nods and slowly swings left right down left right thrust.. To block."

She says.. "Right weapon down flip the grip so your weapon is across.. And cross your left wrist behind your right wrist like this.." She shows him.

She faces him..

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me Shane.."

She moves in and she swipes downward. She connects with his blade but his guard holds..

"You know what.. Lets try something more… physical for… fun". She says..

He raises a brow.. "Physical.. You mean hand to hand? Are you kidding me? Have you seen the size of you compared to me?"

"your point?"

"I don't want to be thrown around this room is my point Ghardeh!"

"Nonsense i won't do such things to my friend now.."

"Ghardeh I'm not ever going hand to hand with a yautja…"

"You are right this second.. Arms out at the ready.."

She shows him the correct angle his arms need to be at and then his legs..

"Right now. With your palm.. Like this." She shows him her palm.. Her fingers curled flat against themselves..

"You strike out.." He throws out his arm straight forward.. She nods..

She stands in front of him. "Just see if you can follow my moves.." She stops. A memory hits her.. "Skyfall.." She shakes her head.

No… Not that again.

She focuses, a yautja hologram comes up and she shows shane slowly all of the moves she can show him.. But she stops..

"Ghardeh I'm never going to kick a yautjas ass. I'll shoot them sure.. But I'll leave the other stuff to you.. She senses he is lying and she walks up to him fists clenching..

"Ghardeh what are you doing.."

"You are lying to me Shane.. You are hiding something i can sense it.."

She gets within striking distance and she throws out a palm.. "Ghardeh Stop!" He pleads.. He dodges.

"Ghardeh.. Don't.."

"You are the one who said you are going to batter me so do it!" She tries to hit him but he grabs her hand in a grip and holds it.. "I warned you." Shane says..

He pushes her arm back and he stances wide.. "Show me your moves." Ghardeh says.. She stances.. And Shane goes into "Shane mode" he holds one palm out facing her and the right one with the kuri. His legs out wide at a slight bend.

He strikes out at her Ghardeh blocks. Feeling his weighty strikes and his kicks he is extremely quick but not quick enough. She grabs his foot but he spin kicks her causing her to drop him and he rolls and gets up.

"You told me you can't fight Shane what is this?"

"I said i can't fight a yautja.."

She blocks every move he throws at her but she begins to turn.. Hot.. He can't tell but her eyes are burning.

He stops but she grabs him and throws him to the floor.. The knife slides along the floor.

He relaxes but Ghardeh remains tense her eyes searching his for something.

"Ghardeh.. Why are you looking at me like you want to.. Do something unpleasant?"

She regards him for a moment and slowly lifts him his weight is so insignificant she can hold him and lift her back up to extend to full height..

"What was that? "

"Martial arts Ghardeh.. Tiger fist ..with the moves you just showed me.."

She loosens her grip but not by much.. He feels her hand on his chest as she lets him down.. "Tiger… Fist.."

He nods.

"Learned it since i was ten i got bullied a lot at school.. Not used it for years but its always there.. In the back of the mind."

She leans towards him slightly. "Ghardeh you are beginning to freak me out what are you up to?"

She blinks snapping out of her moment.. "I'm becoming.. Distracted by you." She says with several clicks.

Shane's brows raise.. "Now hold on there just a minute.. It's been one week and you are beginning to.. Hit on me?!"

She snorts..

"I thought you had an open mind Shane? And you started it."

"I do it's just.. I.." He looks away but she walks close to him.

"Tenjra at your home.. I couldn't.. And he'd kill me and what do you mean i started it cheeky shit?"

She laughs.. "Shane most male yautja only go at it once.. After that it's just.. Mothering and eventually they move on.. Except Tenjra hasn't. We don't perceive relationships the same way humans do…"

"Ghardeh.. How would it even… work? Us i mean.. You aren't exactly… And what the hell do you see in me anyway? I'm human.."

"Just like Nina and she is going two at a time.. How is that any different?"

He shakes his head.. "I.. God damn it Ghardeh are you playing with me?"

There is a rumbling noise coming from her chest and he goes hot…

"You absolute… Uuurrrgghh!"

"I warned you Shane! I would make you uncomfortable.. Mentally.. Though how could you refuse me like that? am i not worthy?"

Shane laughs "Oh now you are trying to play the guilt game i get it… If you want my honest opinion.. Yes you are.. I haven't seen any other females of your kind but you are quite the looker.. Now i'm going to shut up before i say something i shouldn't and we go into err… Unknown territory." He goes to leave but she blocks his path.. "Ghardeh come on.. Stop playing games." she can tell he was telling the truth.. He was honest..

"And every time i make contact with your markings you tell me 'don't do that'.. Is there a reason for that?"

She looks at him and her mandibles open and slowly close.

"Alright Shane.. You win.. Fine. I warned you before. So don't complain… When you feel something unsettling.. That's how it works."

"Is that a challenge yautja?"

"For you it will be.."

"Bring it on! if i survive the next week then i figure i can survive anything.."

"Are you sure about that Shane? Your mental thread is barely holding."

"That's because i have a female alien hitting on me and my brain can't handle it right now.."

"Come here i want to try something."

"What.. Play a mind game?"

Shane walks up to her anyway and huffs. She slowly crouches and leans forward lowering her head she takes the back of his head and leans him forward "Close your eyes a moment Shane.."

He does so and as his tiny forehead connects with her bony ridges at first there is nothing but then he feels a strange almost… Tingling..

From his head right down his spine and all over his body..

"What…" He doesn't finish as her hand tightens as if to say "Shut up."

Her eyes are closed and he hears her clicking 5 times.

And she slowly lets go and stands up.

"How was that?" she asks softly.

"What did you just do to me? Not as harrowing as i thought."

"There you go, you just experienced a yautja embrace and didn't crumble krit."

"Sooo.. Is that hurdle one?"

"indeed.. A couple more to crash into."

"Can you get me a ladder then for those hard to reach hurdles?"

"You forgot to say please…"

* * *

 **Author note: So we have a shorter chapter here, more back and forth between Ghardeh and Shane. When i originally wrote Ghardehs dream it was 3rd person but decided to try my hand at 1st person. I felt it worked better so left it as is, and it seems the two pals are seriously getting along. What with Shanes slightly reserved personality vs a Yautja who has a 'sense of humour' anyway I'm rambling. Hope you enjoyed the read. Stay dandy people!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron. (non-cannon my own word.)**

 **Pauk'n- F^cking.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Yautja- Predator species. (Guuh!)**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Final Round

Location: Khuul'de-katel.. Pleiades sector 349-223-ce.

Week two..

Ghardeh slams a hand on the console when she sees the Descent has jumped again. They have been following it for the past week and her patience is waning. Shane looks on the star map. "Pauk! One week! We are running out of fuel and the last few stars were not fuel stars!" Ghardeh roars.

"He does know we are following him.. Right? Shane asks and She nods.

"He must do.. But this jumping is not sporadic.. He has jumped to a system in the pleiades sector.. We have several jumps.." The holo console signals a call.

She looks at Shane and walks over.

Tenjra flashes on screen..

"Tenjra… Are you alright?" She asks shocked to see him.

"I am i haven't heard anything since Riz'ghah told me about you killing two of the 4 sovereign ic'jits he has allowed me to use his console.. I'm currently in skri'kash'n.. I've cleaned up the place for your return.."

She looks away.. "Tenjra… Theres a chance.." But he shakes his head

"Don't you say it Ghardeh! It has plagued my mind since you left on that cursed mission of yours.. Just promise me you won't be a different yautja than when you left.."

"I can't promise that Tenjra.. It depends on the manner of my return." He nods.. Deep inside he knows.. She may never come back..

"Tenjra.." Shane says walking up to the screen..

He looks and trills. "A… Human.. Yes.. Yes Riz'ghah mentioned a human.. Is my mate treating you well?"

Shane nods.

"Yes she is indeed".

"Are you on this mission with her?" Tenjra asks tilting his head.

"For my part yes she is very persistent."

Tenjra laughs. "Not always so.. She was once an elusive yautja.. I worked hard to finally claim her."

Shane nods "so I've been told.. Played hard to get.."

Shane glances at Ghardeh who narrows her eyes at him.

Tenjra belts a laugh.. "History lessons Ghardeh?"

"The human was curious so i indulged his tiny brain.."

"Is that all Ghardeh?" He leans in.

She collects herself.

"No.. I have been learning about his home and Tiger.. Fist.." She says.

"Human don't go easy on her.. She will not extend the same courtesy."

Does flirting count? Shane thought.

"Working on it." Shane says.

"what's your name human?"

"Shane.."

"Well Shane i hope Ghardeh at least brings you here before sending you back to earth I always have a fascination with humans.

Well i best get back to doing nothing.

Ghardeh.." He calls.. "I do hope we see each other soon.. I'm missing you greatly.. Goodbye.." Shane if you can keep her from doing something.. Erratic.. She is all i have left.. Will you keep her safe Shane?"

"If i have to carry her myself i promise." Shane says. "Good bye Shane.." The call ends..

"Should you have told him about..".

She shakes her head. "M-di."

Shane turns his head slightly to the left "No?"

"Males are possessive in my species. Females also but males are a whole lot worse.. If i told him about you he would take it as a challenge.. And i have enough to deal with without him trying to send a ship out to do the Yautja rumble and tumble with you. I'd end up smashing him in the face anyway.."

"So.. Why do you warm to me honestly?" Shane asks stepping back. "You remind me of Nina.. She helped Osh'ikeille.. Patched him up.. They didn't get along at first.. But slowly.. They changed together and became mates. Our situation is different. I found you needing help.. Only difference is your personality is far more open than i imagined you have no qualms telling events or situations how they are, almost dangerously so. Honesty i like honesty… You have a certain quality that you don't find in many humans. Your attitude towards me also gains you merit. You also told me that story about the terror attack. How you want to do the right thing that has extended here. I've been watching the way you act around me, like we have known each other for years.. It's been quite dangerous of you to even contemplate how i would react to your actions.. But at the same time i like defiance.. It shows you are not easily swayed by fear.. Even if you should.."

She looks away slightly losing his gaze..

"Tenjra maybe my mate Shane I will always be grateful for the memories we have together but.. He is no longer the only male I've come to admire anymore.. You give me a reason to keep going as much as Tenjra, Danny, Nina even the twins.. I'd be lying if i said i felt nothing towards you these past few days.."

She pulls away.. She makes several trilling noises like she said something she shouldn't have..

"I'm sorry Shane i shouldn't have said that.." She storms off and walks to the foodstocks.

Shane follows her to find her leaning on the side with her back to him. He stands next her but gives her space.

"Two weeks ago.. I thought i was going to die.. I didn't care much, there's nothing on earth left for me..When i was 18 My parents were killed in a car accident.. A topless man was throwing rocks at vehicles one of which was my parents car.. They swerved lost control and smashed into an oncoming lorry.. My sister frieda and i were supposed to be close but we drifted apart.. Rest of the family weren't much better so i kept myself to myself. 3 years later, one day at work i get a call.. My sister.. Was going away when the plane she was on went down.. Catastrophic engine fault.. Everyone onboard was killed.. I don't recall much of the time after that i just focused on work and making ends meet. Then 6 years later that terror attack i mentioned happened. I..err try not to think about the past too much. But when I was strapped to that tree on that planet i thought i was finally done for.. Then i see this alien out of a film.. Knock me out with a hand that would crush the hulk.. Come to, and find you stood over a corpse. I can't describe the amount of fear going through my body.. But when you finally spoke.. And told me not to run.. The moment you had me on your ship, you have kept me safe, nurtured me and gave me a purpose.. I wouldn't find anywhere else. I would be dead if not for you so have a bit of a chill.. Give yourself some credit Ghardeh because the here and now? It wasn't just me, it was US."

Ghardeh slowly walks up to him.

"Remember when you said we finally understand one another Ghardeh? I think i know what it is.. We are two sides of the same coin."

She makes a strange trilling noise as if to calm down.

"You do have a way with words krit!" she says with a grin..

"I was being serious Ghardeh do-"

She stops him from continuing by putting two fingers up against his lips. "So was i." she says she sits him on the side and she closes her eyes as his head meets hers.

"Hurdle two done?"

She nods gently.

"So now what?" She opens her eyes pulling away and clicks. "Now i have to try and be gentle…"

"What do you mean gentle? Wait.."

He moves back but she leans into him. "GHARDEH." He shouts as she laughs in a low rumble he slides off the side and backs away and moves around the table. She stands on the opposite side waiting for him to make his mistake.

"Is Yautja mode on Ghardeh?"

He asks keeping her on the other side of the table she doesn't answer but her eyes slowly lose the purple glint he is used to and replaced by a deep purple with her irises slowly ebbing away.

The table is swept aside and in a clicky tone she says one word..

"Run.."

"Oh Fuck!"

He presses the foodstocks door panel and closes it shut, he runs towards the forcefield holds his breath and enters. The area is sweltering and he runs into a room he sees a giant yautja mask of sorts with a micro tank he takes a wild guess and inhales. It was oxygen but his head is way too small for the mask…

Ghardeh opens the mess door and walks into the cockpit. He asked for it.. He's getting his wish. She thinks to herself. She walks into the restroom and throws open the storage doors then she walks into the ramp section with the storage rooms. She checks the two rooms and walks out her gaze fixed on the forcefield.

"Naughty naughty Shane.."

She walks towards the door and enters she activates her cloak and proceeds on.

Shane walks further and hears the whirring of the core and the lighter crying of the engines, he finds a small alcove and fits inside and waits.. Taking another hit of oxygen.

Ghardeh walks into the storage to find the mask and tank missing she clicks and moves on. She walks down the corridor silently. And makes her way into the core room..

Shane pokes his head out as he sees mist swirl.. As if someone had passed. He hears the core door open then close and makes a run for it.

He reaches the forcefield when a force.. Pushes him forward he torpedoes past the forcefield then slams into the wall the air winded from him, he falls on his back but he gets up and brings up his hands. He is trying to focus. As the invisible Ghardeh walks up to him, he strikes out but she grabs his arm and picks him up and takes him to the ready room and slams him down on the bed.

"Fuck me Ghardeh that hurt! Waddaya doing?!"

She de-cloaks and he sees she has slowly gained control and sits next to him..

"I told you to run." She says running a taloned finger again from his right temple down to his cheek.

"I did run, you had me chasing my skeleton just now.."

"You should never go into that mist Shane.. I'll unlock the rest of the ships o long as you show me your human moves.."

"Shane feels a shudder at the request it was metaphorical. He has not only kicked the hornets nest.. He damn well drove his foot into it.

Pins and needles attack his spine as the realisation hits him..

She has finally taken down her wall and propped up a ladder so he can reach over the last hurdle.. He is now hers..

"Do i need a defibrillator?" Shane asks.

"You are going to need a-" Shortly after the ship whirs stop the whole ship shudders..

"Was that me or?" Shane asks. But there was a hint of caution in his tone.

She growls and runs to the cockpit..

In front of the ship the Descent fires upon the Scorpion..

An alarm sounds as the hologram to the left of the pilot seat shows '

 **Under Attack** ' in yautja, the three rings of shield that surround the hologram of the scorpion hold..

She is being called. By the vessel..

She answers.. A Huge mutated Yautja looks her in the eyes.. Glowing green.. "Black.. Angel.. I must say i am surprised that you have slain my pack, a formidable yautja indeed. I may have met my match." She looks and lets out a dry growl. "You must be my final target.. Would you like to record your final words ic'jit?"

He nods and says something in yautja..

"Dtai'Kai-dte sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de."

 **The fight that begun would not end until the end.**

"And you?"

"You are one ugly motherfucker."

He disconnects.

And with that he fires again.

The ship shudders the scorpion evades and fires back.. Its red disruptors fire in small bursts

The Descent comes about as Ghardeh uses the lateral thrusts to keep her target in front of her.

His shielding is failing not least for the Scorpions hard hitting weapons.

He boosts towards the small vessel and Ghardeh just barely ascends with a flip in time he flies towards a planet while his backward firing weapons continue to hit the scorpion… Two rings of her shields are down and the final one slowly fades a rune flashes up.

' **SHIELDING CRITICAL** ' the lighting of the cockpit slowly pulse a deep red with an woop woop alarm. she fires at the descents engines as the shields collapse on her target. She aims for one of the jutting nacelles that most Yautja ships have and fires.. She sees an explosion in the left nacelle and it spins violently as it careers towards the planets surface. They see a large bulbous pod break free from the ship as it continues to spin out of control..

"Shane… Shane take the ships controls.. Fly us towards his pod I'm getting ready.."

He jumps over and sits on her pilot seat.

She walks to the armoury and takes all of her weapons.. She is ending this with all she has..

Her shield module installed she makes her way to the pods.

Enters one and fires at the Yautjas coordinates.

The scorpion dives with her pod and she sees a town…

Her pod lands with a thud and opens. And is greeted by the night.

But a massive hand grabs her and throws her out sending her flying she smashes into water, she rolls to a stand and looks to see nothing there.. Her view modes change.. She looks around.. Nothing.. She is hit with a force and a pain in her shoulder. .. She turns off her view modes to see him.. His cloak reverses the masks abilities to see him.. His huge hand crushing her shoulder.. "Let's end this little warrior!" He snarls and throws her upward. She twists and lands in the towns plaza unleashing her sword as he jumps in front of her.. He is huge.. Towering over her making the incredible hulk look like a petulant child…

"I am the Hunter…" He says..

"And you are my prey little angel.."

She growls tensing her whole body..

"You're not a hunter… You're just a parasite waiting to be squashed. " He sees her artillery pack and a barrage of rockets hit him..

With the patter of booms his outline slowly emerges stood exactly where he was. A glowing green shimmers around him and he brushes his shoulder with a snort..

"My turn." He aims a laser at her. And a huge cannon unfolds from his left shoulder.. She steps back and runs as the whirring intensified and she feels a massive force hit her in the back sending her flying into one of the buildings like paper sending her onto the second floor. She gets up her shield module bar flashing red.. Blue Sparks fly off her armour before the shield recharges.

"Krit… C'jit.."

She gets up throwing debris from her..

Ghardeh hears him make several roars that echo and she leaves the building and drops from the second floor..

The townsfolk emerge.

Armed with weapons.. "Let the fight begin!" He shouts walking up the temple steps.. "Then i kill you after." He says.

She brings up her sword..

The townsfolk move on slowly around her.

"Wait you don't have to do this.."

She feels a hand on her shoulder.

And with a huff..

"Ok maybe you do.."

She grabs the males arm and throws him over she sheathed her sword and resorts to knocking the townsfolk out.. They are innocent in this and are merely looking out for their own.

The berserker is manipulating them somehow..

She smashes a female in the head and punches a male.. Sweeping another yautja off his feet.

She is grabbed from behind as a yautja throws his bladed weapon she ducks causing the Yautja to stab the grabber. And throws him off before slamming her wrist blade into the attackers jaw.. Then ripping it out..

She turns her cloak on and they all stop looking around they are each one subdued until she is the last one standing. Conscious..

In a flash she sees something fly towards her.. A pain in her abdomen then a coiled wire.. She is flung into the clawed hand of the berserker.. He has no mask but wears thick full body black yautja combat armour

He holds her in his grip as he rips out the grapple tool..

She lets out a sharp exhale..

"Not so much as a scratch.. I think i can work with this.. I'll mark that body of yours.."

She lets out a roar and he throws her as she slashes his huge forearm.

He stands at full height as she recovers and unleashes his huge wrist blades..

"Let us dance with death.." He says with a growl..

She unleashed her blades..

Feeling the sting of pain in her stomach she lets out a growl and ignores it.. She angrily moves into him and with deep inhales she throws herself at him. She is extremely fast and agile with a powerful bite to her attacks, It is no wonder his pack ever stood a chance. The anger throwing off her is intoxicating to him and he sees she is not letting up.. He stops her right hand where it is and grabs it..

He begins to squeeze and lowers his mass into her..

"One arm left.." He says she unleashes her sword and in a flash he lets out a grunt as she slashes across in a reversed grip with all her strength..

She penetrates his thick black armour. But he spins her around she rips free and stabs him through the bicep.. He roars and knocks her block and kicks her away she keeps to her feet kicking up dust takes two steps and throws two throwing crescents at him he growls as one stabs into his right arm and the other in his left breast. He rips her sword from his arm and throws it aside.. She rushes at him and swipes her wrist blades down at him. He punches her in the head and swipes her across the side with a streak of fluorescent green. She swipes back with a heavy waff through the air and shoves him back.. She punches his abdomen twice and upper cuts him knocking him back but he punches downward sending her on one knee. And grabs her mask..

The mask flashes yellow around the edges then orange as it makes a metallic creak… There is a beeping when he digs his talons into it a rune flashes repeatedly **Trauma Detected!** And rips the whole right side of the mask off.. Causing three deep cuts with his talons across her speckled forehead..

"let me get a look at those eyes.. Before i rip them from your sockets.." He growls…

He crushes her into the floor bringing up his wrist blade he brings it down Ghardeh brings up her left hand and roars as she sees one of the blades skewer her hand green blood drips from her hand onto her face.. He drives it down further and further..

She aims her caster at him..

A fizzling static triangle aims at his chest and there is a white flash WATHOOM.. He is sent flying up and backward with Ghardeh being sent tumbling backwards across the floor. She gets up ignoring her hand with a gaping wound and picks up her sword as the berserker gets up, she smashes her sword into his chest he roars and brings her close.. She roars also as he plunges his wrist blade into her chest also. "We all fall down.." He says in the same language she has been speaking so fluently. She tries to rip herself free but he rips his blades out and drives them in again. She rips her hand from her sword and stabs him in his right arm. And he roars grabbing her right side and squeezes digging his talons into her side causing her to bleed.. She kicks off him with an agonised roaring and gets up as he slowly rises removing her sword from his chest… Oozing a black acrid blood. She staggers to her feet.. He walks towards her she feels every breath a burning fire.. A thousand glass shards piercing her lungs. She fires her caster at him again causing him to fall on his back with a loud thud. She staggers up to him and smashes her wrist blades into his chest,

once twice three times…

He grabs her right arm gripping her as he takes one of her bombs and presses the button. "Times up Black Angel…" He says with laboured breath, she smashes her blades into his head twice as the bomb falls she backs off but is sent flying from the force of the explosion.. She coughs out a bark of pain..

She hears him laughing and with a pained roar she picks up her sword and Lumbers up to him and with all the strength still in her she kneels on him..

"I… Hope.. It… Was worth… …."

He says slowly with a laugh..he coughs out a bark.

"I'll say…. Hello...to...your...chil-"

He doesn't continue as she smashes her sword into his head again and again.. Then decapitates him..

"Ell-osde pauk.. Zabin.."

She throws herself off of him and lets out a pained roar..

Memories hitting her like burning plasma.. Not least with her wounds..

For once as a yautja she lets out a cry.. Before standing weak to her feet… She feels faint… Seeing her blood all over the floor she staggers away.. Falling to her knees trying to escape the area.. She reaches the creak.. Her mask constantly fizzling in her left eye… She taps on her gauntlet..

Shane answers. "Is it do- Holy fuck Ghardeh!" He shouts. His face filled with worry.

"Shane… Land.. The.. Ship...it's finished…"

"On the way darl.. I'll be nearby as quick as i can.. Shit.. Fuck.. "

* * *

 **Author note: So the final Bad blood has been slain but at a cost, Ghardeh had her work cut out with that final encounter.. I hope you enjoyed the read, stay awesome people.. Yautja words belowsys!**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ell-osde pauk- F^ck you.**

 **Zabin- Insect.**

 **Dtai'Kai-dte sa-de nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de.-**

 **The fight that begun would not end until the end.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron. (Non-cannon my own word.)**


	11. Chptr eleven: Every beginning has an end

Location: Khuul'de-katel.. After the fight with the berserker..

Darkness conquers the world as the winds sway silently.

Within a creak of mud and rock a temple lay in ruins above an overpass, where the small town sits, near the stream where ghardeh landed near, she stumbles forward from around a large group of boulders. And props herself up with a breathy "c'jit.." Leaving a fluorescent green smeared handprint as she stabilises herself against the rock, With a heavy breath, she staggers forward breathing laboured with a heavy wheeze as she holds her chest.. She is covered in green blood from multiple lacerations, the worst through her left hand, her abdomen where the berserker speared her with a grapple and chest just below her armoured breasts which has two large serrated exit wounds. Blood seeping from her back and front drip leaving splodges of blood on the mud. Her biomask heavily damaged, destroyed on the right, the whole temple and eye slit missing… her forehead sports three cuts from talons. The biomask fizzles and static fills her left eye but every now and then she sees her ship just 200 metres away beyond where Shane found the closest landing spot near the trees. Ripping the mask off and dropping it to the ground with several clicks Ghardeh tries to walk further, She doesn't make it and collapses down on one of her knees holding her chest with a wheezed "Pauk.." she coughs with a misty green and looks down at her hands covered in fluorescent green blood, she stands once more with a prolonged growl but the action is too much for her body to handle then falls forward with her leaving an explosion of mud and a heavy thud, her heartbeat booming with a rush of blood in her ears.

She claws the mud pulling herself forward then stops she taps several buttons on her left panel.. Her infrared vision begins to darken around the edges of her view.

Her purple irises look towards where the ship is. Then hearing her heart beat slower she lets out a weathered breath.. Blowing into the mud.. Her grip softens. She begins to feel her life eb away. She has killed the last of the 4 sovereign pauk's but has cost her greatly, her work was done and completed her final mission. She needs to get back to Shane but she is far too weak to carry on.. She lays still, closing her eyes. And with it the last visage of her strength and life beginning to wane. Fading along with her pulse…

Ghardeh's eyes open and close, with every close sound cuts out… Every fibre of her being in pain, every muscle every nerve ending.. Every joint..

She is bleeding profusely..

She closes her eyes having pressed on her gauntlet.. Silence… a distant voice.. Travels through her heavy rushing of blood in her ears..

"Ghardeh… Ghardeh please say something, i don't remember how to scan for you."

"Wake up and.. Tell me where you are!"

She opens her eyes to see a distraught Shane on her gauntlet. "You are scaring me yautja! Get Up!" He shouts.

"Shane…" She whispers weakly. She lets out a rough growl as she slowly runs her hands over the mud.. Giving her purchase to lift herself chest first..

"Please get up.. I swear Ghardeh get the fuck up! On your feet!"

She hisses as her arms coil lifting to her knees.. Holding her chest she slowly rises to one knee.. With hefty growl she stands.

Slowly staggers to her mask and slowly picks it up.. Then makes her way towards the ship she slows holding her wound.. Her left hand leaking away..

She reaches 100 metres from the ship and falls.. It seemed minutes to walk just 100 metres.. She sees Shane run to her.

"Ghardeh! Here let me help.. Holy fuck.." He grabs her left arm and helps her to the ship but she drags him down as she collapses, breathing staggered and faint.. "Just a little more.. You can make it.." She stands her warm blood seeping over Shanes shirt.. They make it onto the ship but she falls forward with a heavy thud, they make their way to the medical bay when she collides into the wall and with a huff and balled fist she enters the med bay.. And slowly takes off her armour letting it drop..

"Shane.. I need… Your help.."

He nods. "Tell me what i need to do.."

She lays naked on the large leaning bed and points to the kit on the inbuilt shelf.. "Bring that over.. And open the kit.."

He does so and she growls..

"N… Now.. With the small gun.. Squirt my smaller wounds.. She takes the salve and with a loud growl she spreads it evenly over her lacerations. Tensing at every touch Then staples them together.

He rubs salve over the areas he squirted.. She looks at the gaping wounds on her chest.. And hand.

Bring me the vial and syringe… He holds up the blue one.. She nods.. "You might… want to cover your ears Shane.. This is going… To… Hurt.. She turns over.. Now… Spread the blue grit across my wounds... He spreads the gritty almost hot substance over her higher and lower back and she tenses with the loudest roar Shane has ever heard his eyes blur from the pain.. "Keep… Spreading… She shouts with a deep bassy growl.. Her back coils in pain as he does so watching the blue liquid putty seem to melt the wound closed..

She turns around letting out a groan..

He gives her the vial.. She looks at him with a frown.. "Ears…"

He wipes his hands then cups his ears.. Even so.. her roar was ear splitting her body coiling like a jack in the box as she rams the syringe into her chest the blue putty melts her wounds closed.. She lets out several breathes slowly unwinding her tenseness.. Shane puts more blue grit in his hands and holds her wounded hand.. He feels her grip his right hand and feels his bones grinding in her grip he winces. "Pauk'n c'jit!" She growls.

She slowly evens out her breathing as she slowly feels the effects of the salves and blue putty do its job..

She gets off the bed with a hiss and takes her armour to the armour room.. It needs repairing. Shane clears himself of the blue gunge and puts his shirt in the cleaner.

She walks up to the dark full body armour.. And puts it on and from neck to toe she is armoured in duranium. The design is very ornate with jagged edges on the shoulders and front chest piece, Hugging her figure the only flesh showing is her hands and head. She takes the new mask its outer edge has a slight spiky edge to it with black slits. The only runes on the helm..

Zi'toll ahra: "Purple Flame" on the base of the forehead.. She clips it to the belt…

She makes her way up to Shane crouches to his level. She grips the back of his head and presses his forehead to hers..

"Yeyin Shane.. Thank you.."

"What does Yeyin mean?" Shane asks..

"Brave." She replies, Shane looks

"I thought you would never get up.." He says. She looks as Shane nods towards the console..

"I was trying to call you after you collapsed but you didn't answer.. I couldn't remember how to use the sensors in a blind panic.. Sorry if i sounded like an asshole but i needed to give you motivation. Seeing you like that really hit me.. It was the only thing i could think of.."

She holds his shoulder and rubs it.

"No you did the right thing.. Don't worry about it." she lets go and walks to her pilot chair, setting a course back to Maia..

She lets out a growl as she enters maia.. The ship runs on fumes.

She passes the city and almost at the tribe village when the ship shudders to a quiet whir. Almost smashing into the shuttle pad on the way down.. The engines whir to a groan as they cut out. "HOLD ON TO YOUR LUNCH." Ghardeh says bracing for impact, Shane found himself slammed into the front as he tried to grab anything to brace but didn't in time. He gets up with a cut above his right eye. Ghardeh lifts from her console with a groan.

"Call that a landing krit?" shane asks..

She growls slightly.. "Emergency landing.."

They leave the ship and head for the tribe.. What's left of it..

She jogs then holds out an arm to Shane.

"Wait here." She says.

He nods.

She runs up to the steps and to the gaping door when she hears a muffled noise "NNNNNNN!" before she realises what it was, a flash.. Searing heat.. A force.. Knocking her flying backwards knocking the air from her very lungs… Shane brings his arms up and jerks his head to hear and see an explosion..

"Ghardeh!" He runs to her as she smashes across the floor and slides on her chest backwards With a sharp grunt, Debris flies everywhere as her home explodes. She gets up her heart smashed into orbit every single fibre of her being now destroyed she lets out the most feral roar that surely the gods heard..

"TENJRA!" She roars, mandibles flared behind her mask. Making her way to her once standing home now completely destroyed. She feels an arm on her inner forearm. "Ghardeh no!" But with a roar she yanks her arm from Shane without looking and smashes her arm into Shanes chest sending him flying backwards he hits the ground holding his chest and lets out a pained breath. She enters the fiery ruins. Her eyes scan the debris and finds her mate dead blackened and blistered he had some kind of mask over his mandibles that's now damaged she lifts one of the beams off of him and throws broken resin aside and grabs him, ignoring her mask edges flashing orange with an **Intense Heat!** rune flashing and carries him out Shane gets up and sees her carry her Tenjra out.. "No.. God's.. No.. "

She sets him down and lays over him making a distressed noise.. The equivalent of a cry.. She takes off her mask and slowly brings her head to Tenjras.. She says something in yautja.

"Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun b'pide, thin-de le'hsaun 'aloun'myin-de s' bpi-de gka-de hou-depaya dhi'ki-de Tenjra.."

 **The fight begun would not end until the end, learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods final rest Tenjra..**

As she looks at Shane her eyes burn a purple so fierce it ripped an even bigger hole out of his chest. But he takes a step towards her.. And crouches. Beside her mate. "Be at peace Tenjra.. May your soul find its way to your daughters.. For we walk in the tears of the sun. I promise to keep her safe." he says looking at Tenjra as if he was alive.

"Thank you… Shane…" He looks at her and she stands. With a shaken breath she picks Tenjra up..

He watches as she gently picks her mate up and walks over to the graves she created for her tribe. With every pitch of dirt she brought up it took a piece of her soul. She lays him in the Grave then Shane helps cover the grave with rocks then laying a hand over the rocks.. She whispers "Be at peace Tenjra.. I will miss you all dearly.. N'dhi'ja."

They stand for several moments as Ghardeh lets out a long growly breath then she turns to Shane..

"Come with me."

Her voice low and rumbled. He follows she takes her pistol from her ship and several bombs. And her mini net gun.

She hands him a burner, and gives him a quick rundown of how to operate it.

They head to the shuttle pad as it arrives they ride it to the city.

Ghardeh's chest a constant rumble as they land in skri'jash'n she throws open the door of the shuttle causing it to fly off the hinge.. It lands with a loud thunk. The Yautja watch as she storms towards the temple in the cloud district with a human in tow. She reaches the top and as the guard tries to stop her she slams him into the wall behind him then into his accomplice and kicks open the door sending the yautja behind it staggering reaching for their weapons her eyes fix on Zir'tehn.

"Ghardeh what is the.." But he sees her body language as she approaches with a human behind her.. "Stand down everyone.. Now.." He says to his guards as they approach her..

He feels her anger.. A black death. A tongue shriller than all the music calls her…

Zir'tehn approaches her and she reaches for his neck lifting him, as a guardian turns shane aims his weapon at them and shakes his head..

"I… Said.. Stand.. Down. He says with her talons in his neck..

"Where is Riz..? WHERE IS HE? She asks with a barking roared tone ..

"I don't know Ghardeh.. I haven't seen him for days… I swear. He disappeared shortly after you killed the last bad blood.." she lets go with a roar Zir'tehn lets out a breath.

She paces as Shane approaches.

"Where could he have gone? Did he say where he was going?"

"Human.."

She looks sharply. "Answer him or i swear..."

His eyes flash to Ghardeh then Shane. "He may have seen the broker.. For an update.. But since then he hasn't returned.."

"And you haven't found that the least bit suspicious he hasn't returned?" Shane asks.

"M-di.. I just assumed.. It was a social call.. He does get around a lot of the time.. Ghardeh you know this.."

Zir'tehn looks as she paces.

"Ghardeh. What has transpired..?" She turns to him over her shoulder. The last piece of wall has fallen.. Tenjra is dead.."

He trills in sympathy and shock..

"Dead.. Ghardeh.. You are to bring him here.. I will deal with him to the fullest extent of my authority i swear this to you.. But we need him alive.." She flashed Zir'tehn a look of fury..

"Think about your actions Ghardeh.. I implore you.. Remember the code…"

She looks.. "I need your help…"

"What do you need Ghardeh?"

She turns to him walking towards him

"I need pyrite.. For my ship.." He nods..

"Right away.."

As Shane takes a canister Ghardeh walks from the temple with two.

Shane feels her anger burn from her as she walks to another shuttle. He enters putting the canisters at the back. She does the same and they enter..

She looks at him. "Sorry i attacked you earlier Shane. Are you alright?" She asks calming for a moment and gently holding his chest. he nods. "Don't sweat it.. It's nothing compared to what's coming to this.. Broker. Are you sure it's them who has a hand in your mates death?"

She nods.. "Do you need any help with this one?"

She looks into Shane's eyes his face is serious.

"No. I can't lose you too.. You've been a good friend to me."

He looks away and she turns his head her way gently.

"What's on your mind?"

"You are still wounded.. I just don't want you in the same position as before.."

She laughs slightly "Ordinary yautja have nothing on sovereign ic'jits."

"Trust me.. There will be no such thing of it happening again.."

He feels the sincerity of her words.

"Let's end this."

She puts her head to his.

"However if you want to help this time. I'm sure your zeal will be stronger than Riz the krit".

The shuttle stops on the landing pad,

They take the canisters of blue swirling pyrite and take it to the scorpion.

They enter Shane replaces the burner he feels she is right. He might not stand toe to toe with a yautja. And decides to leave it to the Angel of death.

The ship hums to life then she walks to the cockpit.

And sets a course for the Brokers bunker.. He'll be lucky if she doesn't physically tear his fat head off..

* * *

 **Author note: HOOOO! Things are just about to hit 9000! Poor Tenjra.. Poor Ghardeh, all that work to keep what family of hers remains safe and he is taken from her aswell. It seems someone has a death wish Sei-i? Betrayal! What will Ghardeh do? Find out in the next Chapter! Stay awesome Guys and Girls..**

 **Yautja Words:**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured/Badblood.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Yeyin- Brave.**

 **Dtai'k-dte sa-de nav'g-kon dtain'aun b'pide-**

 **The fight begun would not end until the end.**

 **Thin-de le'hsaun 'aloun'myin-de s' bpi-de gka-de hou-depaya-**

 **Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods.**

 **Dhi'ki-de- Final rest.**

 **Zi'toll ahra- Purple flame. (non-cannon my own words.)**

 **Krit- Idiot/Moron. (non-cannon my own word.)**


	12. Chapter twelve: A dance with death

Location: Heading to the bunker..

The ship whirs as the engines cut through the night-time sky, with a purple engine trail. Ghardeh is sat with a hand over her eyes listening to the hum of the ship ambience.. From behind her there is a call.

"Ghardeh there is a call.." Shane says turning to her. She walks holds Shane's shoulder as she comes round silent and answers it.

She sees the broker with Riz tied up.

Shane walks up beside Ghardeh as her hands clench into tight fists.

"Hello Ghardeh.. We meet again.. Not exactly on allied terms.. I know them eyes.. I've seen that look before.. I've felt it.. But.. Alas. Here we are at the end of all things.. Word has come to my ears you finally killed the last of the sovereign ic'jits.. But there was one important thing i neglected to mention.. The very one you wished to hunt down and finally kill.. He was my brother.. And i had a moment of clarity when word met my ear that a certain yautja has killed the berserker and his pack.. Very impressive Ghardeh.. I thought you would never succeed.. It is why i gave you the coordinates to begin with.. Now.. There is one problem with your very actions that has started the wheel turning.. What kind of yautja would i be without avenging my brothers death? An eye for an eye.. They take your tribe You take my brother i take your mate.. It's how payback works Ghardeh they hurt you, you hurt me, i hurt you.. Like some pauk'n game we are playing here… Oh i know what you are thinking.. What you are feeling. But what you fail to understand is while you have been going around the star systems chasing the pack i made improvements to my security detail.. I entice you.. Come.. Bring your fury and face the 'clarity..' There are many monsters in the universe Ghardeh.. Are you sure you are not one of them?Every life you have taken.. Every single kill.. What was it for? Honour? was it revenge? Or was it sport?"

Shane sees her tighten up like a coil. It's like he FEELS the anger ricocheting off her, no he does feel her anger and it is scalding hot. Completely silent..

Ghardeh is never silent..

"I have your friend Riz here .. You want him come and claim him.. But you won't find it as easy to get to me this time.. Good luck Ghardeh.. Same to her human pet.."

"Fuck you, you fat piece of shit you are finished.." Shane says through gritted teeth. Shane ends the call..

He sees Ghardehs arms angle and she throws her fist at the wall next to the screen with a loud thud. Her dreads sway forward over her shoulders.

"That treacherous body of shit!" She says through a gnarly growl.

She storms to her pilot seat and slams down the boost lever. Her anger at dangerously high levels she says nothing.. She is far too angry to think.. She wants that fat pauk 20,000 nok in the ground, She wants to physically tear his arms off and beat him stupid with them.. But for now it must wait.. the ship begins to scream and she sees the yellow blip close in she begins a descent and lands in her original spot.. Shane follows her as she enters the armoury and throws him a burner again. her voice deep and rumbling, coated in bass and hate. "If anyone tries to get on board.. You kill them.. You Kill them dead.." he throws Ghardeh her mask. She puts it on.

"When i have Riz.. I will call you". He nods "kick his fat arse up and down the place with a sprinkle of badassery." She shakes his shoulder as she heads for the ramp armed with her plasma pistol, bombs, wrist blades, several throwing crescents but not her sword.. They are not worthy of such craftsmanship. She feels the anger seep into her chest.. She just activated a very dangerous part of herself.. Yautja killer.. The same the berserker felt… And 3 other ic'jits. And the many others that came before. Shane watches her feed as he waits for her call. He wants to see first hand what this yautja can do..

He gets the idea he will need a strong stomach..

Her view slightly bobs in the feed. For Shane the feed is in full colour but for Ghardeh it depends on how she sees the world he never thought to ask..

She exits she sees 4 yautja wearing grey combat armour.. But no masks The same uniform all the brokers cronies use.. stood before her all with kunai.. "You'll need bigger weapons than that." Shane says.. She walks towards them her eyes glowing in the night darkness. As her slits are clear, She senses a measure of fear in all of them as she towers a full head and shoulders above them. They approach her circling. As one swipes she grabs his arm and heaves his blade to his neck then impales him snapping his arm as another swipes behind her she unleashed her elbow blades and impales him in the chest throwing him into another advancing yautja. He falls and the third thrusts, she catches his arm throws him on the floor and smashes his head with his blade. The fourth backs off but she grabs him and rams her wrist blade through his jaw lifting him staring him in the eyes. She rips them out and kicks him through the first door.. She walks down the stairs to see 6 more yautja they fire at her, the shield module kicks in and she throws a bomb down the corridor..they try to scatter but It explodes killing them all.. In a mist of bright green and limbs.

Behind the door is another 6 yautja armed with burners aimed at the reinforced door she originally kicked open the first time. There is a bassy thud as something hits it. She hears the music blaring in the next room..

They blink.. An explosion throws the door away and they inch closer.. Nothing but smoke. Suddenly and abruptly she rushes in with her pistol aimed at an angle headshotting three of them taking cover behind the pillar.

As one rounds her she grabs him and shoots his head twice.

She spins on the pillar shooting another in the head as he enters the battle another two shoot at her general direction but one inadvertently takes cover behind her pillar she shoots his jutting out foot and as he bends down with a roar she shoots him in the head.

Shane laughs slightly at the cleverness of the shot..

The final one shoots her but his burner bleeps she reloads and fires at his chest then impales him rips out her blades and uppercuts him through the double doors. Guests panic and make for the door behind Ghardeh as she fires at another guard and throws another one over a table smashing his head twice with a fisted hand snapping his neck in the process.

She moves towards the stairs aiming her pistol around the corner.

A guard throws a kunai at her she catches it and throws it back at his head with such force it slices it in two. She sees the broker running at the otherside of the bar.. She aims.. shifts then aims again over the innocent but loses her target "Pauk." She fires at another guard who shoots her shield. She moves on and a guard ambushes her with a kunai she blocks the knife and she slams her right wrist blade into his chest rips it out then swipes across his face leaving a blood splat up the wall and in her visor. Shane sees a thin blue line swipe left across the visor and down removing the blood.. "Nice windscreen wipers.." he says. Ghardeh is too focused to say anything. Ghardeh sees 5 guards rush a door and fire at her.. She takes cover and reloads and fires. Hitting one of them as she aims around the opposite corner.

She fires at the others hitting them in the chest and head. The larger of the group hits her with a blast of the power fist she slams backward and shoots his chest he has a heavy shield but the pistol empties.. She gets up and gets into cover.. With a growl she pounds her chest getting rid of the shock from the weapon. The Yautja laughs at her, big mistake she reaches for a clip but she is out she waits as he rounds the corner. And grabs him as he raises his fist but she slams her wrist blade into his neck and abdomen lifting him up and slamming him into a table. Then decapitates him she reaches for a burner holstering her empty pistol behind her lower back on the magnetic belt. Shane sees her large forearm bring up the weapon in the same style as her pistol. To a slight angle but aims with her right eye this time.. The holographic sight perfectly aimed at head height..

As the broker moves to the lower levels he takes a detail with Riz as they hear weapons fire in the distance. "Take him to my chamber.. I'll distract her in the catacombs. Go.."

He anticipated that her warpath will lead her straight to him but he is secretly afraid, she is wading through his forces like a hurricane.. She smashes the door open he sees her eyes blazing from the other side of the corridor. He sees her arms raise and she throws something he ducks to hear the whistle of bladed discs that hit his guards behind him. She sprints towards the broker but one of his guards grabs him, with one arm while firing his weapon with the other the broker is thrown into the door and locked in with stairs leading down further into the catacombs. Ghardeh slams her blades into the guards chest lifting him up then bringing him to the floor. She doesn't get through the door but the broker sees an inward dent as she slams her wrist blades in with a roar. She turns around and is shot by a burner she fires back. And follows the steps up she walks up to the doors with ivory handles and kicks them open she sees 4 lasers aim at her.

She moves into cover, sees Riz with 4 yautja guards..

She throws a bomb at the first two turrets they explode with a smash the guards fire at the wall she slowly inches her way left as the rounds blow holes in the wall. She rushes in taking several rounds from the turrets transphasic rounds her shield module bleeps flashing an orange border around the bar.. Then recharges with a viiirr and blip.

She fires at one of the turrets and the other one.. Riz rams into one of the Yautja as he aims at Ghardeh knocking his aim.

She fires at two of the guards narrowly missing Riz he ducks. The final two yautja throw their weapons down and move towards her with arms raised with a roar. She throws the burner down and storms them fists curled she blocks one fist grabbing his arm and smashing his face three times the final one tackles her she plants her feet shifting her weight her clawed boots screech off the concrete he lifts her up but she slams her elbow down on his shoulder dislocating his arm he lets go but manages to get a punch to her chest.

She punches him in the stomach and upper cuts him sending him backflipping onto his front he gets up but she chops his throat snapping his neck.. She taps on her gauntlet.. Shane answers.

"Ghardeh is it clear?" She looks "Shane i need you to get Riz.. And take him back to the ship.. Right now.." She looks at Riz "And keep your weapon ready." "I'm on it."

She ends the transmission..

"Riz Shane will collect you.. She takes off his mask.."Took you long enough."

She punches him.. "Ki'cte.. You zabin. I am in no mood for jokes.. You will follow Shane's words to the letter"

"Very well I will." He dares not ask what is going on he hasn't exactly been told the full story.

She moves on and walks down the stairs then moved to the door. She slams the bomb on Magnetic mode then presses the two buttons then the large one on the head it bleeps she takes cover as her final bomb explodes the door.

She runs down the stairs and takes fire. She moves behind cover and takes her bladed throwing weapons as the Yautja slowly close in she exits and throws two of them slicing two of the yautjas throats, She takes several hits as she closes in smashing one guards head into the wall and using his burner.

She moves on following the c shaped corridor. She fires at more guards.. She spins with her wrist blades downward decapitating their feet from their legs.

Then headshots them both.

She is hit from the left by burner fire. She rolls and slides on her feet as she shoots the targets behind her their heads exploding green. Then aims left the burner beeps empty she throws it at force into a yautjas chest and slices upward with her blades they are glowing fluorescent green as they drip with yautja blood. She smashes into another guard picking up another burner and leaning into him point blank range and firing..

The broker aims his burner down the corridor where he breathes heavily. The distant weapons fire becoming more intense as she moves closer..

There is no stopping this one. He has majorly pauk'de up. He has underestimated her greatly..

She brings the death dance in all its glory.. She is not going to stop..

He loses face.. "C'jit.."

Poom Poom! He sees flashes from up the stairs. As he makes his way to his ship. He lowers his weapon and backs off he looks behind him his ship is close..He hears a crack as a yautja falls down the stairs she aims at the remaining yautja her armour sparking she has green blood glowing all over her armour.. From the havoc.

She takes another shot but is hit in the armoured part of her shoulder. She kills the final guard, the broker turns and fires she sprints towards him silently breathing but her steps thump the ground… He runs spraying the weapon she takes her mini net gun aims at him and fires.. It hits him tightening its grip she walks up to him with her wrist blades extended he squirms..

She approaches him and slams him into the wall then ceiling knocking him out.

 **Meanwhile with Shane..**

"Riz follows Shane out of the room as there is a loud plowing as yautja fires at him Shane lowers his mass and fires back shooting the Yautja in the head.. He aims the large weapon sideways as its obstructing his right view. But similar to Ghardeh.

They take cover as another yautja shouts and shoots. His burner beeps and he presses a button but Shane rises and hits him in the head.

"Good shot human.." Riz says Shane nods "Let's keep moving.."

They make their way through the body littered bar section.. "Ghardeh really did a number on these krits." Several more yautja fire at the two, Shane slides into cover. He is pinned down, Riz grabs a burner and with a long wailed roar fires at the others killing them. Shane nods at him. "So you can kill.. Not a zabin after all." Shane says.. His smile is cut short by another automatic burst from behind. Shane turns around and fires the burner at an angle. Killing the Yautja with 3 rounds. Almost like how Ghardeh fires her pistol but she does it with an air of badassery. Another yautja runs in Shane reloads the burner and fires. Riz moves towards the door as Shane keeps him covered. They exit the bunker and head for the ship.

Riz walks up the ramp and turns to Shane. "Did Ghardeh show you how to shoot? that's her style." Shane nods. "She did."

"What has happened.. Why is Ghardeh tearing up the brokers bunker..?" He told me she had killed his brother and that i was going to be a bargaining tool. He wanted her to surrender and "accept clarity" i had no idea that his brother was the berserker. it sickens me to the core.. He led her into a trap but she was clearly underestimated..You see they have been watching her. But only recently..

I neglected to mention she is a legendary yautja.. Shane looks at him "The broker made the mistake of killing Tenjra.."

He looks.. "Ic'jit pauk…She has nothing left to lose! That's dangerous for a yautja it makes us more reckless.. Dangerous.. That S'yuit-de pauk!"

They look to see Ghardeh dragging the broker to the ship in the net as he starts squirming and cussing.

Shane looks with a frown raising his burner aiming at the fat shit. "Not yet Shane." Ghardeh says touching his head her wrist blades are both caked in green not least for her armour, she enters the ship and with a growl throws the broker into the armour room. The net comes undone as she releases it and even though he is a chubby fat yautja she lifts him by his throat against the silver wall. Riz enters the cockpit as the ramp lifts and clunks shut.

"I will give you three seconds.. Exactly three pauk'n seconds to tell me why you killed my mate.. And thought that was a good idea.. There is a special place in the afterlife for the likes of you ic'jit… and it's getting awfully crowded.."

He struggles to breath as she tightens her grip dangerously around his throat.

He looks "It… Was… Fair… Game…" he spouts.

There is a loud T-shink as her wrist blades extend and she drives them into his leg he lets out a shout. "The next one goes through your jaw.." She loosens her grip so he may speak as his breath evens out.

"You really thought i would let you go through with your mission if i thought you would survive? You were supposed to die!" You dishonoured your tribe the moment you began this revenge mission of yours Ghardeh.."

She punches him hard in the head..

"Your mate was alive.. You could have moved on and started again.. You had your honour intact.."

She lifts him higher and slams him into the wall "Expect me to believe that if i moved on your pauk'n brother would have left us alone? You are more delusional than i thought. Now it makes sense.. It's why you lived, there was no clan of yours.. Your brother was an outcast he dishonoured the code and was sent away .. But you don't live by the code... You live on the outside of the border.. Acting as a 'broker'. You sell information to your brother to find clans to assimilate only they turned them down. And the ones who don't follow are 'purged' You want to talk about dishonour. I should kill you right now." She raises her green stained wrist blade. "Ghardeh.." She looks at Riz, "He must be taken to my father.." She looks back..

"Riz he killed my mate.. His brother killed my children and his lackeys killed my tribe!" She roars.

"He deserves death.."

Riz approaches Ghardeh but Shane aims his burner at Riz…

"If you plan on using that Shane you best be willing to use it.." Shane backs off into Ghardeh. "Its for your own protection Riz." Shane says shaking his head.

"You have no authority here. Lower your weapon."

"Yes he does Riz ki'cte! This is his home as well as mine!" she shouts.. She drops the broker to the ground and walks to the armoury and reloads her pistol.

"The code yautja.." Riz says..

She ignores him "Shane if he moves.. Shoot him."

"Riz Come with me now" She begins to grab some control.

They walk to the cockpit

"Ghardeh my father will resolve this.. You know about executions on the temple grounds.. No work to be conducted on or around places of great significance.."

She leans into him..

"It's personal he killed Tenjra and destroyed my home.. If you stop me.. As much as you are my friend.. I will not hesitate to get you out of my way. "

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll kill you."

He nods.. "That is further proof of your instability Ghardeh.."

"Trust me Riz with everything i have experienced these past weeks… you don't want what I've got.."

Moments later Riz is contemplating his actions.. He needs to find a way of getting the broker to safety. He cares for Ghardeh and won't let this continue.

They fly to skri'jash'n…

And as they land Riz takes a bomb from the armoury… and holds it up.

"Ghardeh.. Shane.." He says Shane aims at him as the broker limps off the ship.. Then makes a run for it.

Ghardeh roars in pure anger.

"What are you doing?!"

"The only thing that will save you.. I care for you too much to do this."

Shane aims the burner at Riz but he brings his hand to the bomb..

"He just has to make it to the temple. Then he will be tried to the fullest extent.. Your hate has only driven you to chaos Ghardeh.. You are not the same.."

"Do you have a family Riz?" Shane asks. "Just your father? Imagine him being murdered.. How would you feel? I'm pretty sure you'd be driven by hate.. Do not proceed to tell her she is in the wrong when it is you who is defending such dishonourable actions."

"Shane you know nothing of our ways, and her love for humans got her in this mess to begin wi-"

In a flash she grabs Riz hand and as he tries to press the bomb she smashes his head off the wall twice and he drops the bomb Shane picks it up and holds it in his grip as Ghardeh throws Riz aside sprinting out of the ship.

Shane follows her and already she is halfway across the promenade.

She sees the broker at the top of the steps of the temple.. He bursts through the door the guards watch as he falls to the floor the toll taken on his leg. Leaving a green trail on the immaculate black marble floor.

She runs up the stairs and as a guard stops her she aims her weapon at him "Don't you dare krit.." she pushes the doors open when Zir'tehn stands up..

"Ghardeh… Stop.. Lower your weapon…" She growls as she sees the broker on his knees facing her with a grin. "I am protected Ghardeh.. We are in a place of significance. You have no power here."

Zir'tehn walks up to Ghardeh.. Her pistol aimed at the brokers head.

"Ghardeh just.. Calm down.. Walk away.. Think very carefully on what you are about to do.. You have my word he will be dealt with accordingly. He will be tried with the murder of your tribe.. Tenjra hih'guan and Di'larne.. Do them justice Ghardeh.. You know the code… No killings to be conducted on or around the places of significance lest bearing heavy penalties.. You know this, it is intrinsic to your very being!" Shane runs up the stairs seeing Ghardeh stanced aiming her weapon completely still. "Ghardeh please… Walk...away...i will deal with him…Don't do it… He is already dead my friend.." Zir'tehn whispers to her trying desperately to reason with her.. It may have just worked.. She lowers her weapon. When the broker opens his mouth to speak. "This is out of your hands now Black Angel. Your job is finished.. Do your little tribe proud Just wa-" POOOOW! The broker falls back with a shot to his head..

Zir'tehn stares at Ghardeh as the barrel wisps a blue trail her mandibles flared. The guardians looks at her. There is a complete and utter silence..

"Ghardeh… What…have you done..?" He asks her shakingly, Riz walks in holding his damaged temple to see Ghardeh..

She drops her pistol.. It lands with a weighty cathunk with an echo.

"Ended it. He was already dead.."

She looks at Zir'tehn then at Shane who stares at the corpse, she walks out of the temple..

Zir'tehn can not believe that after all she has done.. Everything she ever stood for. In that one moment.. She changed everything. She has broken the code.. By her own right.. She killed on temple grounds and killed for revenge. Yet she disobeyed the elder.. The council will hear of it…

Ghardeh walks past Riz who shakes his head.. "Why.. Why Ghardeh.."

She holds his shoulder firm..

"Goodbye my friend… It is finished.."

She walks off as Shane walks past. She heads for her ship. And takes off back towards the ruins of her home.

On the way back Shane stares at her.

"what happens now?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not sure."

Their is deep emotion in her eyes. She has done something… Terrible. Her very existence was centred around the code.. And she has broken such a tremendous part of her being..

She had nothing left to lose… But..

At the same time everything to lose..

she is now dishonoured..

The very thing she hunted..

The Huntress will become the prey...

* * *

 **Author note: And so with everything Ghardeh has worked for. Has come to an end.. Or has it? There is one more chapter.. But i will leave you lovely people with this cliffhanger.. I hope you have enjoyed the read. As was said at the beginning of this story i hadn't written for seven years so my writing is rusty but Werewolfbleu convinced me to get the trilogy out here. (Their writing is waay better than mine btw.) As usual stay awesome guys and girls.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ki'cte-Enough.**

 **C'jit- Sh^t.**

 **Pauk- F^ck.**

 **Ic'jit- Dishonoured/Badblood.**

 **S'yuit-de- Low demeaning word (Useless, insignificant etc)**


	13. Chapter thirteen: Ghardeh's reckoning

Location: Maia: Skri'jash'n.

Ghardeh and Shane fly back to the ruins of her home.

They enter the ready room she sits in her chair with her head in her hands and she makes a distressed sound as Shane leans on her desk with arms crossed, as her comms light up she stands and activates it to see Nina and the brothers..

"Ghardeh what the hell is going on?! We have got a bounty from the council for your head come through the console.. they want you dead and your skull sent to Skri'jash'n.." Osh and Uz are arguing in the background almost violently, with Danny crying.

Ghardeh leans on the console and talks.. "I have broken the code Nina…

I am now. Fair game.."

"NOOO SKYFALL! YOU ARE FAMILY TELL HER NEENS!" Danny cries out.

Nina puts her hand up to her head and shouts.. "Fuck!" Danny turns to Uz in the background.

"Uz we have to do something! WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE MUST KILL HER?!" Danny shouts.

"M-di Danny! Wee caaannoot interffere.." Uzkielle says with a slight shake of his head.

"Grraaahh i HATE YOU!" Danny runs off hysterical.

"DANNY, DANNY! SHIT, OSH WILL YOU GET DANNY TO CALM DOWN!" Nina shouts ramming an arm in Danny's direction.

Ghardeh watches as Uz walks up to the comms.. "I'm.. Sssorry.." He says in a raspy tone.

Nina shouts "UZ N-"

The comms shut off and she slams down on the console so hard the floor vibrates.

Shane walks up to her and puts a hand up to her back.

"What do we do now?"

She looks down at him clicking.

"I'm taking you back to earth.. I will be hunted for the rest of my life."

Shane has only spent roughly two weeks on the ship with her but he feels a strong pull of sadness.. And he feels the tug and pull of emotion coming from Ghardeh and himself..

"Won't it end?" He asks swallowing a lump then looking into her eyes.

She lowers to his level while turning to him fully. "Don't do that.."

She slowly cups her hand under his chin and with her thumb rubs gently at a tear that escaped.

"It ends when I'm dead.."

He looks away from her gaze and steps back, but she brings him close in an iron grip and hugs him Shane holds her tight in a shaky embrace, silently tears stream down his face with his eyes closed. But she looks at him with a trilling sound. "Enough of that.. This will not be the end of our friendship." She says.. "It will travel as far as the galaxy.. I've gotten to know you so well these past couple of weeks. I'd say we were more than friends.. In Danny's words Maybe you and i are 'Lovers' hmmm?" She says with a slight laugh.

Shane wipes his eyes. "God damn it.. Now you have a way with words!" He says with a laugh.

She laughs with him. "Uzkielle would say tears are for the weak.."

They walk off the ship and walk towards the graves of the tribe they both stand reflecting on what has happened.. Shane more so than Ghardeh..

He has had the opportunity to go on a mission with a yautja, but not just any yautja, a legendary female yautja a creature he only ever saw in films and never even knew existed.. Experienced their ways of life if not for a moment… He has seen Nina, Danny, Uz and Osh. A family.. He has reached the far reaches of the solar systems with a friend and has had some of the best memories of his life with her.

And now she is in constant danger..

Yes she may die.. But whether she would see it or not. She would die with honour. She is the Black Angel. She killed 4 sovereign bad bloods, her whole tribe killed and yet she still has an air of calm.

This upsets Shane.. More than it should, how can knowing you are about to die give you a moment of calm? There are still many things that will remain a mystery to him about Ghardeh.. But he has slowly begun to understand her.. What he has witnessed as of late, Ghardeh is a prime example of her species..

Proud.

Strong.

Intelligent.

Fast.

Caring.

Tough.

Honourable.

Patient.

And oddly could he say _Fun?_

A trait no other yautja possess..

No.. He doesn't want to return to earth there is nothing left for him there.. He has everything right here…

"Ghardeh.." He says turning meeting her purple eyes.. She looks "Yes Shane?"

He let's in a breath..

"You need help with this one?"

She closes her eyes and lowers..

And puts her forehead to his.

"No this is something i must do myself."

"But i have decided i don't want to go back to earth.. I'll stay i've been thinking on it a while.."

"Is this what you want? you will be hunted no quarter.."

He nods.

"I have everything right here. And i made a promise to Tenjra.. Keep her safe Shane. I ought to honour that promise.. Even if it means the death of me beside you." He says.

He looks down then into her gaze.

"Very well."

They go back onto the ship night falls but they do not sleep Shane looks at her as she sits on the bed. He leans into her and she leans gently into him.

"Shane.. I've been thinking about us as of late.. The past weeks have been soothing.. You have kept me in check.. You have helped me so much. I'd consider you family.. We yautja don't have a word for family.. But, well you can blame Nina for that. I have enjoyed your company so much, it is up there with Nina and the others.

Would you accept…" She stops and looks away.. Shane looks for her to continue.

"That unspoken thing.." He says..

She can't keep his gaze.

"Ghardeh you've helped me too.. I have nothing left. You are the only person I've got left in my life. Yes i accept.."

She slowly nods.. "Then so be it.."

She uses a talon and makes a small incision in her hand.. Shane sees what she is doing and holds out his hand. She makes the same incision on his hand.. Shane winces.. She holds his hand and slowly feels her warmer blood on his hand.

"That seals the deal then.. Family.."

She nods.. She releases her hand showing both blood types mix.

"Ell-osde q'se za yeyin thwei.." Ghardeh says quietly.

"You are my brave blood.."

Next morning as they leave the ship Riz is seen alone waiting for them outside the ship. Gardeh looks at him.

"Riz.."

He nods. "Will you both come with me please. My father wishes to see you."

They follow Riz to the shuttle and are taken to the western promenade of the city up ahead there is the fountain which splashes water in a decorative manner yautja walk past minding their own business. Riz stops as does Ghardeh…

"It's been an honour knowing you Ghardeh my friend.." He says holding her shoulder. He salutes her with sadness in his eyes and nods to Shane. "You are a good human. You shoot back.. Your courage is admirable.. Keep her safe.. Yeyinde." He says having heard Shane is staying "Thank you for getting me out of that bunker.."

Shane nods.

"The pleasure was mine Riz farewell."

"My father awaits you both.."

He holds out an arm where Zir'tehn stands waiting for the pair.

Ghardeh and Shane walk to Zir'tehn

He lets out several clicks. And looks at her.

"Ghardeh my dear Ghardeh.. You have always been my favourite yautja, the very pinnacle of our species.. Of all the years i have known you.. And it comes to this moment.. I feel for you i really do.. You have lost so much.. Too much.. You had every right to kill that pitiful louse.. But in killing him in my temple and disobeying me no matter how great your pain, was inexcusable.. Ghardeh you have achieved so much.. But you have broken the code.. And now everything you are is now destroyed.. Your life is forfeit... I'm so sorry Ghardeh.. But the council wants your head.. I on the other hand.. Forgive you.. I do not regard you an ic'jit… I regard you as a close friend…

But the council demands action.."

She looks "Then why not end it now?"

He gestures to a yautja and in an instant every single yautja in the area stops and looks directly at Ghardeh and Shane.

"Because despite your transgression you have done much for this city, and for me and therefore i deem it necessary to allow you a chance. But i cannot delay any longer." He gestures again and they all carry on with their lives..

"I give you one cycle.. That is all i can allow." He holds out an item to her.

Her pistol.. "You are going to need this.." She takes it. Her eyes filled with fiery purple. "You tell them.. Whoever they are, I will kill them all. Every last of them.." Zir'tehn lets out a small laugh. "Of course you will.. It's why you are one of the best at what you do.. You are the Black Angel of Maia.. A legendary yautja who has killed 4 sovereign ic'jits and lived to tell about it, they would be wise to take heed."

He nods. "Ghardeh."

His eyes settle on Shane.

"You may want to keep her safe yeyinde, you have my thanks for standing by her in the end of all things. You remain loyal to Ghardeh… This i find honourable.. My clan has had many dealings with humanity.. It only seems fitting i give you this for your service in helping my son.. You have my gratitude Shane yeyin thwei.." He holds out a pistol.. A walther p99. Silver and black in immaculate condition and several clips. "Take this.. With honour.. It contains an explosive payload."

Shane takes it with a nod and lowers his head in thanks.

"Good luck my friends..." Zir'tehn says closing his eyes and bowing his head.

Ghardeh nods and walks off with Shane.

She leaves the area to see yautja stare at her.. Nodding at her… As they leave the promenade every yautjas gauntlet goes off showing a bounty for her head.. But they are bound in honour to give her one cycle. Her walk turns into a jog.. Shane keeps pace.. More and more yautja stare at her from looking at their gauntlets. Throughout the city Her jog turns into a paced run.. Allowing Shane to still keep pace they get to the shuttle then fly back to the Scorpion and get into the ship… Ghardeh jumps into the pilot seat closes the ramp then the ship ascends with Shane leaning into the console for purchase. She quickly takes off reaching the expanse of space… and with a quick flash.. The Scorpion disappears into the endless void..

Her life now uncertain, her name forever now will be known..

Ghardeh Black Angel.

Dishonoured… Fair game.. For Honourable yautja and arbitrators…

 **Three days later..**

They shouldn't have stopped for fuel.. As the Scorpion orbits a sun, Ghardeh sees a ship jump in and rapidly moves towards the small Scorpion, **Incoming Threat, Weapons Armed…** After a battle with another vessel which failed, her sensors are damaged and are in the process of being repaired.

She arms the Scorpions weapons and flies towards the ship.. The scrambled wording fizzles a name.. Her eyes widen.

"It cannot be.. The Lar'ja N'ritja.." She says with shock to her tone.

"Ghardeh… It's Nina.. Get your ship on board.. We need to talk.."

There is Ninas voice over the console. Ghardeh remains quiet.

"UZ what are you doing?!"

The comms cut off and her ship glides into the hangar of the twins ship. As Ghardeh walks past shutting the ship's cockpit down her eyes glide down. She walks to her ready room. Shane is asleep she does not wake him but instead arms only her sword and leaves her gauntlets on the table in the ready room. She regards Shane with several clicks before leaving. The ramp lowers she steps off to hear Nina shouting at Uzkielle down the corridor to the hangar. Danny is also heard pleading with him with Osh'ikeille holding Danny as they see Ghardeh.

Nina walks in front of Uzkielle.

"NO UZKIELLE SHE IS FAMILY STAND DOWN!" She tries to shove him back but with a deep growl throws Nina aside and unleashes his wrist blades he approaches Ghardeh Danny shouts at Uz..

"DON'T PLEASE UZ SHE WILL KILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO NINA! SHE IS FAMILY!"

Ghardeh walks up to Uzkielle and clenches her fists.. But does not draw her sword. Her eyes wracked with emotion. "Stand down..." She says quietly.. Uz growls.. "I said.. Stand down.. Uzkielle.. He does not and leaps at her.

He rams his wrist blade towards her almost as quick as she threw her fist at him they both recoil and she grabs his arm as he swipes across then down she hold his arms and headbutted him with a loud thud but he throws her down "OSH'IKEILLE LET GO OF ME UZKIELLE STOP!"

Danny pleads as Uzkielle gets his arms free and slowly drives down.. Ghardeh roars lifts him and kicks him upward and rolls out of the way as he flies up and then down slamming chest first into the metal floor with a heavy thud.

She unleashes her sword..

"OSH DO SOMETHING NOW!" Nina shouts her voice breaking. Nina grabs Danny as he runs to her in hysteria.

Osh walks up to Ghardeh but Uz charges her she blocks his attacks and kicks him away. Osh calls her from behind but she grabs his arm and throws him over and kicks him in the abdomen sending him sliding across the floor. With a growled grunt.

The brothers both stance she holds the sword behind her, a stance Nina knew too well.. She now deems the brothers as threats..

Nina closes her eyes feeling powerless She won't make a difference right now she is a penguin trying to stop a runaway polar bear.. This will end with blood either way, she tries to calm Danny down. "Danny.. Look at me.. She shakes him.. "Find baymax.." She says holding him close.

"Nina! Stop them fighting please.." she shakes her head.. "Danny this needs to happen. Right now Ghardeh is… Broken.. She needs fixing by a yautja like Uz.. We need to trust him.." Danny looks at Nina remembering when he said Nina was broken with the bad bloods.

He nods "ok Neens.."

He runs out of the hangar wiping his face..

Ghardeh swipes her sword at Uzkielle and elbows Osh'ikeille in the chest knocking him back. Uzkielle moves away from his brother and brings her advertently in front of Osh'ikeille. He grabs Ghardeh by the neck in a grip and gently tells her.

"Caaalm." he looks at Uzkielle and barks at him to stop.

But Uzkielle rushes in blades level to impale her, with a growl she kicks Uzkielle in the jaw sending him in the air slightly and falls on his back Ghardeh gets her sword and tries to bring it into herself but Osh'ikeille grabs her arm yanking it out of her hand and throws it she elbows Osh'ikeille hard in the ribs and as Uz runs at her again she lifts her legs up and wraps them around his head and twists making him flip to the floor. She headbutts Osh, she grabs his arm with a low growl his grip slowly faltering she throws him over her shoulder and moves back, the fight continues under the scorpions engines Uz swipes at her she grabs one large arm then his neck and slams him into the hull, into the bottom of the wing above into it then the engine of the ship. With three loud thudding booms.

Shane wakes up hearing the noises.

He gets up jolting to a sitting position "The fuck was that Ghardeh?" he walks to the cockpit to find the view screen closed with slats he hears faint noises coming from the ramp.. He walks past the ready room noticing the wrist blades.. "Stop it!" He hears what almost sounded like.. "Nina?" Shane's head turns sharply to the noise and runs to the armoury takes a burner and heads to the ramp he sees a metallic floor and a predator go flying to the left across the floor Shane runs out when Nina shouts his name. "SHANE GET OUT OF THERE!"

He looks to see Osh'ikeille get up and hears a thump behind him as Ghardeh punches Uzkielle Shane sees her sword on the floor near him and aims at Osh, "Osh'ikeille.. What the fuck is going on?!"

He descends on Shane and throws his arm into Shane with a growl knocking his arm up and away but Shane swipes the butt of the burner at him. "Osh'ikeille leave Shane alone!" Nina shouts.

Uzkielle is thrown onto the floor starting to bleed from Ghardeh's punishment and she lands on him and raises her fist… Shane turns around as Osh'ikeille looks past him. Shane looks at Ghardeh.. And his eyes widen with fear as to what she is about to do.

"GHARDEH NOO! STOP!"

She breathes heavily her eyes jolt to Shane.. As Uzkielle waits for her to land the blow.

Her arms tensed ready to rain down but she shakes. Her eyes slowly return to a mellow purple as she slowly claws back her control her breathing evens out.. "What has happened to us Uzkielle? We are family.." She says shakingly.. "Aren't we?" He says nothing but her eyes say a million words. And his hostility finally ends with several clicks.. Up until this moment he had no idea what has happened to send her into a furious storm but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Had he taken the time to read them.. She slowly falls back from him and there is silence..

"This has to end…" She says quietly..

"I will forever be hunted.. I am now.. Ic'jit.." Shane slowly picks up her sword.. And walks up to her.. He hands it to her. She looks as Uzkielle stands.. "It ends now.. Finish it.."

Ninas runs to Ghardeh "No UZ! You don't kill family. She is not bad blood!"

Shane backs off… "Ghardeh.." He shakes his head as she gives Uzkielle her sword.. Nina takes a step back behind Shane. Osh walks up to Shane. Uzkielle holds it in a reverse grip his free hand slowly curling and uncurling. He hesitates.. Then holds her shoulder. She sees mismatched eyes.. Calm.. He nods "Rrready?" she dips her head in confirmation.. "Uz don't you fucking dare!" Nina shouts. He quickly rises his arm and as he brings it down Shane and Nina both shout "Uzkielle NOOO!" Shane raises his weapon when Osh'ikeille grabs it and holds Shane tight.. Pulling him back as he lifts him.. Ghardeh feels her sword plunge downward into her chest and she lets out a breath Uzkielle takes a step back she begins to see the sadness in his eyes as she slowly falls to the floor.. Nina lets out a series of curses and flies wildy at Uz.. While Shane dangles in Osh'ikeille grip His voice coarse full of emotion and breaking.

"WHY UZ? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME OSH'IKEILLE!"

 **Two days later..**

The Lar'ja N'ritja docks at Skri'jash'n. As the ramp lowers, Uzkielle walks with a large yautja skull in his hand to the cloud district.. Alone.

He enters the temple and walks up to Zir'tehn and presents him Ghardeh's skull. Zir'tehn's eyes show a glint of sadness that she has been slain so soon and Uzkielle shows Zir'tehn the kill on his wrist gauntlet.. It shows him fighting Ghardeh in the hangar then grabs her shoulder and with a large arm plunges the sword into her chest with Nina and Shane shouting in the background then ends it when she falls to the floor.. Zir'tehn nods.. "So it's finally come to the end.. May the paya have mercy on her.."

Here is your bounty. Uzkielle looks but snorts. "Nooo… Forrr… Frrree.." He says..

He walks away with several clicks and leaves for the ship the vessel leaves.

and Zir'tehn inspects the skull with a heavy heart.. And ends the bounty.. As CLAIMED.

"Ghardeh… I'm so so sorry it came to this.." Riz walks up to him and looks.. As he sees the skull..

"Ghardeh's skull?" his father nods. "Such a waste.."

Riz inspects it further..

"Father.. This is not Ghardeh's skull."

Zir'tehn looks.. "This is one of Ghardeh's trophies.. This is of another female.. Kex'vir.." Riz'ghah says inspecting it. It is similar to Ghardehs skull except the spiky thorns are fewer then Ghardehs. Zir'tehn nods and lets out a long hard laugh and a smile.. "Very smart Ghardeh.. She had help.."

"Do we tell the council?" He laughs once more "No… No let them keep their prize. She has been killed.. I've seen it.. Hm hm hm…" He leans into his chair. "She was always our favourite.. And this is MY temple, she has just won back her freedom… Though she can never again be named.. Black Angel.. She truly is.. A legendary yautja." He smiles.. Riz eyes light up and whispers. "She's alive". And grins.. "Would she return?" Zir'tehn looks.. "I'm not sure.. She did disobey me.."

"If she did father?" Riz asks tilting his head right. Zir'tehn nods.

"I would… Welcome her home.. she deserved better.. For one such as herself.. At least she is not alone."

A yautja walks to them..

"The council has been informed of the kill.. They are collecting the trophy tomorrow.."

Zir'tehn flicks his mandibles

"Good.. Keep it in the vault for their collection." he winks secretly at Riz.. He smiles..

The next day a heavily armoured Yautja in ornate robes collects the skull and with a stamp removes the name Black Angel from the list.. With Dishonoured stamped in yautja. It means no one can ever use the name 'Black Angel' With a grunt he walks to the mothership awaiting him. Placing her skull with other bad blood skulls with her plaque underneath the skull..

Uzkielle walks up to Osh'ikeille and Nina.. "It iss oooveerrr…"

He stops, looking at Shane and Ghardeh who was stabbed. And nods. "Ouu… BOTH Owe.. Mee.." They indeed do owe him a great deal.. He edited the footage to make it look like he killed her deliberately, just another one of Uzkielles examples of his brilliant mind.. It makes sense now as to why he was acting the way he was..Risking his own honour.. She lived and was nursed to health.. Danny hugging her leg..

"You almost had me Uzkielle.. Thank you.."

He nods.." OourrS Too PrroTecT.. My aangerr haad The beTTerr of mee.. I.. Amm SoRRy."

"There is nothing to forgive.. It had to happen.. A moment of clarity.." She says.. They watch as they leave the system then the ship folds its engines then jumps.. Shane recollects the memory, as Uzkielle carried Ghardeh with Shane shouting in complete hysteria, and Uz ignoring Nina shouting at him with a million curses. As Shane tries desperately to shoot Uzkielle. Osh'ikeille keeps him held in a grip growling,

"Ki'cte.. Waaiit.."

When Uzkielle reaches the medlab he heals Ghardeh up before she died. Carefully removing the sword which proved difficult due to the serrated nature of the edge of the blade and of course noticing her other wounds. Then they devise a plan to trick the council to remove the bounty.. It worked.. Ghardeh always knew Zir'tehn was lenient towards her.. She is one of the few yautja including Raz'ele that can get by bending the rules a little..Even though Zir'tehn was a bit of an 'asshole' he always regarded Ghardeh a close friend 'his favourite yautja' and it was Ghardehs first transgression. But the matter of fact remained Ghardeh was mentally and almost physically destroyed when she killed the broker, in her clouded judgement she strongly felt he had to die.. The council can be… Overzealous.. They are extremely strict.. However usually it is down to individual elders the severity of punishment.. Like their own individual laws.. But the code can never be _broken.._ However they usually are satisfied once their skulls have been collected. The Council just enforces those rules with an iron fist. She approaches Shane, she puts her head to his.. "Don't do that..again." He says. "Now i suppose you are going to need a new name.. Black Angel will be on the blacklist." Shane says. She nods..

"I already have one. Zi'toll Ahra."

"Which means?"

"Purple flame"

"I like that one." Shane says..

"It was the name my father gave me."

She holds him in an embrace as the ship flies around a sun.

Danny walks up to Ghardeh.

"Is Shane your boyfriend now?"

She looks at Shane as he walks up to Nina ruffling Dannys hair on the way past..

"Indeed.. Before Tenjra passed…. He made a promise to Tenjra to keep me safe.. he will honour that agreement..until the day he dies."

Danny bounces excitedly, "Yes! Best family ever! Another oomaaan!"

He runs over to Shane.

"Shane…"

He looks.

"Yes Danny?"

"SHOW ME YOUR MOVES NEW BLOOD!"

There is a hum of laughter from everyone in the cockpit.

"One day Danny.. One day."

Uz punches in the coordinates the engines fold inward then jumps once again into the great unknown…

The future is uncertain. But.. One thing is certain..

They are family..

Theirs to protect..

* * *

 **Credits:**

 **Story by Vakrian.**

 **(Memories with Nina, Danny, Osh'ikeille and Uzkielle are purely Werewolfbleu's characters set in an alternate storyline that is non-cannon..)**

 **Characters:**

 **Ghardeh Etur'sek by Vakrian.**

 **Shane H Dixon by Vakrian.**

 **Riz'ghah by Vakrian.**

 **Zir'tehn by Vakrian.**

 **Berserker**

 **T'qu'dha**

 **Vir'garhr**

 **Cir'thwei by Vakrian.**

 **The broker by Vakrian.**

 **Danny Le'Blanc by Werewolfbleu.**

 **Nina Le'Blanc by Werewolfbleu.**

 **Osh'ikeille by Werewolfbleu.**

 **Uzkielle by Werewolfbleu.**

 **Ra'zele 'Wolf' by Werewolfbleu.**

 _ **Extra Special warm loving thanks to Werewolfbleu for her continued support over the months and giving me the confidence to get these stories out,**_

 _ **and allowing me to use her AMAZING characters.**_

 _ **\- much love.**_

 _Every end has a new beginning..._

 _Ghardeh, Shane, Nina and co_

 _will return in the sequel.._

 _Ghardeh Zi'toll Ahra:_

 _Of monsters and men._

* * *

 **Author note: And so it comes to an end! Ghardeh: Black Angel. Is the first of three stories i have written, the next story Ghardeh Zi'toll Ahra: Of monsters and men. Will expand on Ninas universe as the family try to reach their new home Asteria. It is a lot more refined than this story as i become more confident in my writing, the sequel also switches perspective as it is told from 1st person which let me really delve into Ghardeh as a character. I want to thank you all for the views and visits. And hope to see you for round two! Ghardeh 2 will be up next week. And i cannot wait to share my next story with you all! But for now. N'dhi'ja, farewell.**

 **On one final note.. If you haven't already i recommend you check out Werewolfbleus stories. From which Nina and co originally come from. (Can i keep him? And Look Nina an Alien!) As I'm sure there will be some gaps you may want filling.**

 **Yautja words:**

 **Ki'cte- Enough.**

 **Yeyin- Brave.**

 **Thwei- Blood.**

 **Yeyinde- Brave one.**

 **M-di- No.**

 **Ell-osde- You.**

 **Q'se- Are. (Non-cannon my own word for 'Are'.)**

 **Za- My. (Non-cannon my own word for 'My'.)**

 **Zi'toll Ahra- Purple Flame. (Non-cannon my own words for 'Purple Flame'.)**


End file.
